Love for a stranger
by Milly Latleia
Summary: Como viver com um homem que se escondia sob falsa identidade? Rin descobriu que ele mentia, Tom a quem ela amava não existia no lugar dele estava o milionário Sesshoumaru, mas, agora, como aceitar um amor que nascera da mentira? Sesshy&Rin.
1. CAPÍTULO I

**Love**** for a ****stranger** – o titulo em português é : **O Jardim encantado** - **por Jane Donnelly** – Como viver com um homem que se escondia sob falsa identidade? Por instantes, só o canto dos pássaros perturbou o silêncio do jardim. Tom esperava com ansiedade pela resposta que decidiria seu destino. Rin afastou-se um pouco, observando cada detalhe daquele lugar encantado, onde o encontrara pela primeira vez. Tinha vivido momentos deliciosos, mas, agora, como aceitar um amor que nascera da mentira? Tudo seria maravilhoso, se não tivesse acabado de saber a verdadeira identidade de Tom Reading!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I **

Rin Latham estacionou a caminhonete ao lado do prédio e subiu para seu apartamento. Ainda bem que não havia ninguém por ali, pois não tinha a menor vontade de conversar ou de dar explicações sobre o seu lastimável estado de espírito. Naquele momento, a única coisa que desejava era ficar sozinha.

No quarto, as roupas continuavam espalhadas pela cama. Olhou para aqueles vestidos de algodão e caiu numa tristeza que há muito não lhe acontecia. Comprara-os no dia anterior, pensando que gozaria as melhores férias de verão de sua vida, e de uma hora para outra todos os planos tinham ruído de vez.

Ao planejar a viagem para a Espanha, com Kohaku, Rin imaginara que em algum ponto do passeio ele a pediria em casamento. Por isso se preparara da melhor maneira possível para aquelas duas semanas que se seguiriam, pois uma situação dessas só acontece uma vez na vida.

No entanto, estava consciente de que a briga que tiveram havia sido definitiva. Não queria mais ver Kohaku na sua frente, agora que descobrira que ele só pensava no seu dinheiro. Decepcionada, entrou no banheiro para tomar um longo banho. Quem sabe assim relaxasse um pouco?

No entanto, quanto abriu o chuveiro, o desespero aumentou e as lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto. Foi um choro convulsivo, cheio de soluços. Desde que saíra do escritório tentara contê-lo, mas agora ele tinha algo de explosivo, como uma represa que arrebenta suas comportas.

Mas tarde, sentou-se numa poltrona da sala pequena, decorada com gosto e habilidade. Ficou olhando a funcionalidade daquele ambiente. Tudo ali era suave e revelava a sua competência profissional, servindo-lhe de consolo pelo fracasso no amor. Nunca mais se entregaria a um homem, pensou. Dali em diante, dedicaria todo o tempo ao trabalho. Com certeza a carreira prometia muito menos dissabores do que a vida pessoal.

No dia seguinte, deveria estar partindo com Kohaku para a Espanha ao encontro de alguns amigos que possuíam uma _villa, _em Denia, onde começariam a planejar um futuro maravilhoso. Não havia nada de concreto nesse sentido, mas seu namorado já lhe dissera que só a pediria em casamento num local tão romântico como a vida que pretendia levar a seu lado. Podia existir cenário mais adequado para isso do que a Espanha?

No entanto, tudo mudara. Há menos de uma hora, passara no escritório de Kohaku para almoçarem juntos, mas não acertaram os últimos detalhes da viagem, como haviam combinado que fariam.

Quando entrou na sala dele e o viu cercado de papéis, Rin nem imaginava a cilada que o destino lhe reservara. Pelo contrário! Naquele instante, voltou a se admirar da própria sorte, por conseguir um homem mil vezes melhor do que ela. Kohaku era alto, forte, moreno, muito bonito mesmo. Com certeza, poderia namorar uma garota que não fosse tão magra e tão alta como a que escolhera.

- Sente-se, querida – ele havia dito, sem parar de mexer nos papéis.

Rin sabia que no ramo de negócios em que Kohaku trabalhava sempre havia algum problema pendente, mas, mesmo assim, perguntou se tudo estava correndo bem.

- Nem tanto assim. Quanto àquele seu novo trabalho, Rin, acha que pode conseguiu um adiantamento?

Sentada numa das cadeiras, ela desviou os olhos para a grande bolsa de couro cru que usava, pensando aonde Kohaku queria chagar. Não conseguia imaginar para que precisaria de mais dinheiro, se ia sair de férias no dia seguinte.

- Recebi uma quantia para comprar o material necessário. Por quê?

- Não é disso que estou falando. Acha que eles a pagariam agora? Afinal, você vai começar o trabalho assim que voltarmos.

- Não, Kohaku. Não vou pedir nenhum adiantamento.

Ela começava a ter seu nome conhecido no ramo de decoração e esta era sua maior chance. Não pretendia estragá-la insistindo num adiantamento que só lhe prejudicaria a imagem. Além disso, a bela atriz que a contratara tinha feito fama com os papéis de ingênua que representava no cinema, mas também por sua parcimônia com o dinheiro. Todo mundo falava de sua mesquinhez e Rin nem quis pensar na possibilidade de lhe pedir um favor.

- Você poderia tentar, querida.

- De jeito nenhum, Kohaku. Além disso, não há tempo. Viajaremos amanhã cedo. – Não era o único motivo, mas Rin acreditou que este bastava para convencê-lo.

- Podemos trocar o horário do avião e viajar mais tarde.

- Não, Kohaku. Além do mais, que diferença faz em aguardar alguns meses?

Ele esperava que Rin colocasse todo seu dinheiro na firma, como vinha fazendo desde que se conheceram. Sempre muito seguro de si, Kohaku acreditava que a namorada seguiria seus conselhos enquanto estivessem juntos. Resolveu insistir na questão, tornando-a um pouco mais dramática do que na verdade era.

- Precisamos do dinheiro agora, meu bem. Sem ele, vamos à falência. Esta é a diferença!

Rin já ouvira esse argumento antes e sabia que a situação da construtora não era nada boa, sempre precisando de mais capital. Mas agora não estava disposta a colaborar.

- Não posso fazer isso. Já lhe disse como Kagura é. Além do mais, insistir nesse ponto seria muito ruim para minha imagem.

Kohaku fitou-a com olhos frios e Rin se lembrou de que já vira aquela mesma expressão no rosto de outro homem. Sentiu-se infeliz e desapontada.

Nunca havia brigado com o namorado e gostaria de prometer que tentaria conseguir o dinheiro, apenas para vê-lo sorrir. Há mais de um ano mantinham um relacionamento estável, mas agora precisava saber o quanto tudo isso era verdadeiro.

- Nunca terei meu dinheiro de volta, não é, Kohaku?

- Você sabe que vai receber cada centavo que me emprestou. – o tom da voz era impaciente e irritado.

- Se você não falir antes?

Ele não demonstrou ter se importado com o modo direto que lhe falara.

- Sim.

Depois disso, a briga se tornou inevitável, por mais que detestasse discutir. Desde criança, Rin fugia de situações de conflito, não suportando gritos ou alterações, mas agora teria de enfrentá-lo de uma vez por todas.

Como havia sido tola! Naquele momento entendia as intenções de Kohaku. Desde que se conheceram, Rin guardava de seus ganhos apenas o suficiente para viver, investindo o restante na firma do namorado. E o resultado era vê-lo agir daquele jeito, cobrando dela o que não conseguia por si mesmo. Kohaku só estava interessado em dinheiro...

Era dedicada ao trabalho, competente e tinha um futuro brilhante como decoradora. Pra ele, isso devia ter parecido um ótimo investimento, a ponto de convencê-lo a se casar com uma garota sem atrativos e ingênua, só pelo que poderia ganhar em troca. Era igualzinho a Narak, com quem namorara antes de conhecê-lo: um oportunista!

- Você não me ama. Apenas sou útil para seus negócios - disse ela, decepcionada.

- Que há de errando em se útil? – ele levantou, aproximando-se. – É claro que a amo, mas estamos em dificuldade e esse dinheiro resolveria o problema – abraçou-a com carinho, tentando convencê-la. – Vamos, querida. Diga à cliente que precisa do dinheiro. Invente uma desculpa...

- Não!

Kohaku perdeu a calma, acusando-a de colocar a carreira acima de tudo, de ser mercenária e mesquinha e, finalmente, de ser uma solteirona fria, incapaz de sentimentos e emoções.

- Vou para a Espanha amanhã. Sozinho. Acho que deve pensar melhor em tudo isso, mas, se não pode me fazer ao menos um pequeno favor, não vejo futuro para o nosso relacionamento.

Se Rin tivesse coragem, perguntaria como poderia ser mesquinha, se deixara todo o dinheiro nas mãos dele. Mas do que isso, ela quis entender por que a chamava de solteirona, se tinha apenas vinte e dois anos. No entanto, apenas deu as costas e saiu do escritório sem nem sequer se despedir.

Com certeza, Kohaku esperava que mudasse de idéia e falasse com Kagura a respeito do adiantamento, pois sabia como detestava discussões. Na verdade, tinha duas fraquezas que ele conhecia muito bem: era capaz de qualquer coisa para evitar uma briga, e morria de medo de tempestade.

Rin levantou-se da cadeira e se obrigou a reagir. Com esforço, entrou no quarto, esvaziou as malas e guardou as roupas, deixando tudo arrumado, sem nenhum vestígio da viagem fracassada.

Sentindo-se melhor, tomou uma decisão. Pegou o telefone e discou um número.

- Por favor, poderia falar com a srta. Cavell?

- Quem quer falar com ela?

- Rin Latham.

- Olá, querida. Aqui é Sango.

Sango Edmundo era a secretária de Kagura e já se conheciam, pois foram juntas visitar a casa que seria decorada. A propriedade ficava fora de Londres e durante a viagem puderam conversar bastante, de modo que, quando voltaram, já se sentiam amigas.

- Kagura está viajando. Algum problema?

- Não. Só que gostaria de começar a trabalhar logo, Sango. Pretendia tirar férias, mas mudei meus planos e, se for possível, prefiro começar a decoração antes do prazo combinado.

- Pode começar – disse Sango. – Boa parte do material que precisa já está lá, e tenho certeza de que Kagura ficará contente em saber que poderá ir para Tir Glyn antes do que imaginava.

Despediram-se carinhosamente e, quando desligou o telefone, Rin pensou que compensaria as frustrações no amor com sua vitória no trabalho. Prometeu a si mesma que faria a melhor decoração de sua vida na cada de Kagura Cavell. Esta seria sua vingança contra Kohaku!

Animada com o desafio que assumira, voltou para o quarto e foi arrumar a bagagem. Achando graça, comparou a diferença das roupas que levaria nessa viagem de agora com a que faria para a Espanha. Em vez de vestidos leves e sensuais, colocava na mala os práticos macacões que usava para trabalhar.

Antes, tinha planejado que durante os três ou quatro meses que precisaria passar em Tir Glyn, voltaria todos os fins de semana para se encontrar com Kohaku, mas agora mudara de idéia, achando que seria melhor ficar por lá até o fim da decoração.

Detestaria explicar aos amigos o que havia acontecido e preferia deixar que acreditassem que estava na Espanha. Como o pequeno escritório que alugara, no centro da cidade, ficava dentro de uma loja de tintas e papéis de paredes, com certeza os seus proprietários se encarregariam dos recados, enviando-lhe a correspondência. Para isso, bastava que desse um simples telefonema, dizendo que iria direto da Espanha para a casa de campo de Kagura Cavell. Assim, nem com eles precisaria comentar o fim de seu relacionamento com Kohaku.

A caminho de Tir Glyn, Rin dirigia devagar, aproveitando o passeio. Gostava muito de guiar e, talvez por seus pais terem morrido num acidente, era cautelosa e atenta à estrada, conhecendo muito bem o carro e suas potencialidades.

Horas mais tarde, saiu da estrada principal e pegou um estreito caminho de terra batida, ladeado por árvores e canteiros de flores. Depois de algum tempo, chegou aos portões da propriedade que procurava.

Embora um tanto abandonada, Tir Glyn era uma casa linda e ficava no meio de um cenário maravilhoso, rodeada de montanhas. Rin estacionou a caminhonete num pátio e desceu com a bagagem. Observou que os jardins tinham uma aparência descuidada, com a grama alta e os arbustos precisando de uma poda. Tomando cuidado para não escorregar no musgo que cobria os degraus, subiu a escada que levava ao terraço e bateu à porta da frente.

Ninguém apareceu e ela estranhou que o caseiro não estivesse ali para recebê-la, pois Sango lhe prometera que telefonaria para o empregado, que tomava conta de Tir Glyn, avisando sobre sua chegada. Depois de muito insistir, virou a maçaneta da porta e percebeu que não a tinham trancado. Mesmo sem se sentir muito à vontade, entrou.

Lá dentro, a maior parte dos cômodos estava vazia e as poucas peças de mobília se encontravam cobertas por lençóis empoeirados. Rin olhou em volta, sem se importar com o aspecto de abandono. Já podia antever como ficaria o ambiente depois de receber tapetes, cortinas e móveis novos. Tinha certeza de que o resultado seria maravilhoso. Desde a primeira vez, quando viera conhecer o local, sentira as possibilidades de fazer um ótimo trabalho. Ao contrário de Kohaku, não era o dinheiro que tanto a interessava mas o desafio, a possibilidade de criar e de realizar-se no que mais gostava de fazer.

Afinal, era muito melhor estar em Tir Glyn do que na Espanha, refletiu. Aquele contrato tinha sido um verdadeiro golpe de sorte. Havia acabado de decorar um hotel em Lake Distroit e Kagura Cavell foi uma das primeiras turistas a se hospedar lá, adorando a ambientação que criara. A atriz resolveu contratá-la imediatamente para decorar a velha mansão que acabara de comprar.

Os quartos e as salas eram bem divididos, claros e arejados. Ao percorrer os aposentos, Rin começou a se empolgar com o resultado da reforma. Felizmente, não teria problemas com dinheiro, pois Kagura Cavell queria o melhor e para isso contava com os generosos cheques do seu amante Sesshoumaru Fenton, o famoso magnata americano da indústria do aço.

Ninguém lhe disse nada, mas pela conversa com Sango tinha deduzido que a atriz e seu apaixonado milionário pensavam em se casar logo, indo morar naquela propriedade depois da lua-de-mel.

Sabendo disso, tinha procurado fazer um projeto de decoração que fosse especial para um casal apaixonado e romântico, como imaginava que seriam Kagura Cavell e Sesshoumaru Fenton.

Rin riu, pensando que era uma grande ironia do destino pegar um trabalho como aquele, logo depois de seu fracasso no amor. Mas, mesmo assim, ia se entregar de corpo e alma, ele não a desejava, queria apenas usá-la e, se viajassem juntos, estaria permitindo que uma situação falsa apenas se prolongasse mais um pouco.

Ao dirigir-se para a cozinha, seus passos ressoavam no chão de pedra. O aposento era amplo e acolhedor, e Kagura insistira para que fosse totalmente reformado e equipado com o que havia de mais moderno. Rin iria fazer o possível pra satisfazê-la, no entanto pensava em manter a aparência sóbria e aconchegante daquele ambiente.

Havia uma chaleira sobre o fogão e um aparelho de porcelana sobre a pia. Ela teve vontade de tomar uma xícara de chá. Mas uma vez, gritou para chamar o caseiro.

- Há alguém em casa?

Novamente ninguém respondeu. Rin encheu a chaleira de água, colocando-a para ferver. Era até melhor que o empregado da propriedade não voltasse logo. Podia muito bem se virar sozinha, cuidando da casa e cozinhando. O armazém da cidadezinha mais próxima tinha serviço de entrega. Da outra vez que viera a Tir Glyn, vira Sango Edmundo fazendo os pedidos por telefone, que não demoravam a chegar.

Na ocasião, não encontrara o caseiro, e agora tentava imaginar como ele seria. Por mais simpático que fosse, não desejava companhia.

O chá ficara delicioso e Rin pegou uma maçã na cesta de frutas sobre o armário. Só agora se lembrava que, por causa da briga com Kohaku, nem tinha almoçado.

Em seguida, levou a bagagem para o quarto que ocupara da última vez, próxima à escada dos fundos. Ele era pequeno e tinha apenas uma cama e um armário embutido, sem tapete nem cortina.

Na cama, havia somente o colchão e precisaria encontrar o caseiro para conseguir travesseiro e lençol. Apesar de estar apenas começando a anoitecer, pretendia deitar cedo, cansada com a longa viagem.

Depois de trocar de roupa, deu uma olhada pela janela para ver se encontrava algum empregado de Tir Glyn, mas não viu ninguém. Quando já pensava em descer de novo, para procurá-lo, um homem se aproximou da casa, andando de cabeça baixa.

- Olá! – ela chamou.

Ele parou, surpreso, olhando-a fixamente. Usava roupas de trabalho bem gastas e botas de borracha, seu cabelo era longo e prateado e ele parecia bem forte.

- Você é o caseiro?

- Sim. E você quem é?

- Vim para começar... – ia explicar, quanto ele a interrompeu.

- Tire o pescoço dessa janela. As dobradiças estão gastas e pode despencar na sua cabeça!

Rin afastou-se, fechando a janela e descendo as escadas.

O homem a esperava no saguão e a olhou com um ar entre interessado e surpreso.

- Pelo jeito, já está bem à vontade – comentou.

Rin colocara um de seus macacões de trabalho. Nos próximos meses se vestiria sempre assim, pois precisaria fazer muito esforço físico para dar conta daquela decoração.

- A srta. Edmundo não avisou que eu viria?

- Não.

Ele era mais alto do que ela, tinha os olhos dourados, sua pele era clara e estava com a barba por fazer.

Sem se mover, observou-a descer as escadas, mas Rin achou que havia algo de ameaçador naquele estranho e não quis se aproximar muito.

- Estou aqui pra fazer a decoração. Vou começar mais cedo do que havia planejado.

- Por quê?

Isso não era da conta dele, mas, como não pretendia criar problemas, resolveu explicar.

- Eu ia tirar férias, mas não deu certo. Telefonei para a srta. Edmundo, que concordou que começasse o trabalho mais cedo. Ela me falou que o caseiro estaria aqui e não haveria problemas – o empregado continuava a olhá-la com suspeita, como se duvidasse da explicação. – Sinto muito, se ninguém o avisou.

- Devem ter telefonado quando eu estava fora da casa, trabalho no jardim.

- Sim, deve ser isso – ela concordou depressa.- Sou Rin Latham. Qual é seu nome?

- Reading... Tom Reading.

- É o caseiro?

Aquele era um trabalho solitário para um homem jovem. Como podia viver assim tão isolado? Com certeza, aquele emprego só servia para lhe dar um teto e algum dinheiro, enquanto esperava algo melhor.

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, ele explicou.

- Estou aqui para cuidar dos jardins e ao mesmo tempo tomo conta da casa.

A informação a deixou satisfeita, pois realmente os jardins estavam abandonados. Precisavam de cuidados, para combinar com a nova decoração.

- E eu vim para fazer a decoração da casa. Não se preocupe que não vou atrapalhar seu serviço.

Ele sorriu.

- Como estarei trabalhando do lado de fora e você do lado de dentro, nenhum atrapalhará o outro. Em que quarto vai ficar?

- Bem, coloquei minha bagagem no mesmo que ocupei quando estive aqui da última vez, mas não tem roupa de cama.

- Há lençóis e cobertores num baú no fundo do corredor.

- Obrigada.

- Vai querer um escritório, suponho. Pode escolher qualquer cômodo, só que não há muita mobília.

A voz dele não parecia acolhedora, nem demonstrava muita satisfação em vê-la ali. Contudo tinha um trabalho a fazer e teriam de aprender a conviver, Rin refletiu. Afinal, eram empregados do mesmo patrão.

- Eu sei. Já estive aqui antes.

O estranho se aproximou e Rin percebeu que era apenas um pouco mais alto do que ela, mas parecia forte, duro e cheio de músculos, apesar de esbelto.

- Estou usando a cozinha como sala de estar, pois há uma pequena despensa ao lado, onde estou dormindo provisoriamente. Quando terminar o serviço, não sei onde me colocarão. Avise-me, quando começar a decoração da cozinha e daquele quarto, para que eu possa me mudar.

Ela notou que o homem a avaliava, como se quisesse entender como uma garota tão jovem podia passar tantos meses num lugar distante, longe da família e dos amigos, e sem os divertimentos da cidade grande.

Virando-se, Tom caminhou para a cozinha e ela o seguiu.

- Fiz um pouco de chá e comi uma maçã. Espero que não se importe, pois nem pensei em trazer comida.

- Há o suficiente para nós dois.

"Será que ele era um bom jardineiro?" – ela pensou. Precisava de alguma coisa bem apropriada para realçar a nova decoração.

- O que vai fazer no jardim? Como pretende modificá-lo?

- Acho que é melhor arrumar seu quarto – disse ele, como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta. -Vou tomar um banho e está convidada para jantar, se quiser dividir comigo o que tenho preparado. – Com um leve sorriso, continuou: - Então, poderei contar-lhe o que pretendo fazer no jardim e, em troca, você me diz como vai ficar a casa, depois da reforma.

- Está interessado na casa?

- É provável que continue morando aqui. Nas dependências, é claro. Por acaso vai decorá-las também?

- Sim, já tenho um projeto para remodelar tudo.

- Ainda bem.

Sorrindo, Rim tentou brincar.

- Diga qual será seu quarto e talvez...

- Oh, o que eles quiserem me dar, não sei ao certo.

De repente, ela riu à toa, sem saber ao certo o motivo. Aquele homem era um estranho, mas, como se já se conhecessem há anos, sentia-se totalmente à vontade ao lado dele. Devia tomar cuidado com isso, pois um excesso de familiaridade poderia criar alguma situação embaraçosa.

Tirando o casaco marrom e pendurando-o atrás da porta, ele ficou apenas com a camisa de algodão, remendado numa das mangas. Rin imaginou se não havia uma esposa, alguém que tivesse feito aquele conserto. Mas não, não era provável. Se fosse casado, a mulher também estaria ali.

- Espero você para jantar, então. – ela avisou, antes de subir as escadas.

Rin pegou as roupas de cama e arrumou o quarto, imaginando como seria tranqüilo dormir ali, longe do barulho da cidade, sem as buzinas dos carros, campainhas ou telefones.

Sabia que Kohaku esperava que o procurasse, pedindo desculpas e prometendo que tentaria conseguir o dinheiro, mas desta vez ele ia ter uma bela surpresa.

Depois do banho, Rin foi para a frente do espelho, maquiando-se com o mesmo cuidado de todos os dias, como se estivesse na cidade.

Tinha olhos castanhos e pele clara, e os cabelos eram de um tom de chocolate. Analisando-se, com objetividade, percebia que não era nenhuma maravilha, mas com a maquilagem ficava mais atraente, as cores realçando o rosto jovem e cheio de vida.

No entanto, era uma artista capaz de criar quartos maravilhosos, salas aconchegantes, fazendo de qualquer ambiente um local admirado por todos. Tinha orgulho do próprio talento e isso compensava a insegurança que a aparência às vezes lhe dava. A decepção amorosa afetara muito a imagem que tinha de si mesma, mas estava disposta a sair dessa crise. Não ia ficar se lamentando por aquele maldito oportunista, que a enganara com falsas declarações de amor. Ainda bem que teria a companhia de Tom Reading para conversar sobre o jardim e a casa, evitando lembrar o que havia acontecido.

Ao descer, encontrou-o na cozinha colocando o jantar na mesa. Usava uma camisa velha aberta no pescoço, mas tinha feito a barba e os cabelos estavam úmidos pelo banho.

Rin sentou, pensando que ele não era somente bonito, era maravilhoso!. Olhando, pôde ver que tinha um rosto interessante e expressivo: o nariz reto, a boca fina, os olhos brilhantes, os traços firmes.

Com um sorriso malicioso, ele perguntou:

- Está me reconhecendo?

Surpresa, ela notou que o olhava fixamente há um bom tempo. Ficou sem graça e tentou quebrar o constrangimento com um sorriso.

- E deveria? Acho que nunca o vi antes.

- É claro que não. Eu me lembraria. Fique à vontade e sirva-se.

Havia dois pratos, xícaras e talheres, além de uma boa variedade de queijo, picles, fatias de pão fresco, manteiga e uma torta de carne.

- Tudo isso só para nós dois? Não há mais ninguém?

- Esperava mais alguém? A patroa ainda não chegou.

O modo como pronunciou a palavra "patroa" soou irônico e Rin lembrou-se que a aparência estonteante de Kagura costumava impressionar qualquer homem. No entanto, para Tom Reading, a atriz estaria tão longe e difícil de alcançar como as estralas. Mas quem poderia saber qual a preferência dela? Afinal, o jardineiro era muito atraente e bem podia interessá-la.

Perturbada com esses pensamentos maldosos, Rin se serviu de pão e manteiga. Ao notar-lhe o embaraço, Tom disse com voz conciliadora.

- Não precisa se preocupar por estarmos sozinhos.

- Não estou preocupada – ela tinha a intuição de que aquele homem jamais agiria impulsivamente. – Apenas imaginava se sua esposa estaria aqui ou...

- Eu ficaria muito surpreso se estivesse. Não tenho nenhuma esposa.

- Ah, sim. – Aborrecida, Rin repreendeu-se por ter falado sem pensar. Agora parecia uma dessas garotas que mal punham os olhos em um homem e já queria saber se era casado ou não. – Pouco me importa se há um homem ou cinqüenta por aqui. – continuou. – Só quero fazer direito o meu trabalho pelo qual estou sendo paga.

Tom riu, malicioso.

- Bem, acho que cinqüenta homens seriam um problema. Quem iria cozinhar para um batalhão desses, hein?

Ambos riram e ele continuou:

- Quanto a mim, também tenho muito trabalho a fazer e não vai me sobrar muita energia. Não terá problemas comigo.

Com certeza, energia era o que não faltava àquele homem. A vitalidade e o magnetismo que emanavam dele davam a impressão de que jamais poderia se cansar.

- Não vai cortar todas as árvores, não é? – ela perguntou, preocupada.

- Meu Deus! É claro que não! Não costumo cortar árvores, a menos que tenha um bom motivo. Estou fazendo apenas uma poda e limpando a área de ervas daninhas. O jardim é muito bonito, só precisa de manutenção.

- Qual o problema que ele tem?

- A grama e as ervas daninha estavam sufocando as flores e as árvores mais parecem uma floresta. – ele explicou, sorrindo. – Acho uma boa idéia trabalharmos juntos. Seremos uma ótima parceria, não acha?

Era estranho ouvi-lo dizer isso. Até aquela manhã, fazia uma boa parceria com Kohaku, tanto no trabalho como no relacionamento afetivo. Só esperava que Tom não quisesse usá-la.

De qualquer modo, no fim desse trabalho em conjunto, a casa ficaria linda, servindo-lhe como um impulso à sua carreira, pois poderia mostrá-la aos novos clientes. E o jardim bem cuidado só ajudaria a embelezar o cenário

- Tem razão. Acho que vai ser uma boa parceria.

* * *

Oie! espero que tenha gostado da fic, esse é só o primeiro capitulo, ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer. --- **Curiosidade sobre esse livro:** ele foi lançado em 1978 – uma raridade... ta tudo bem, ele só e velho, tanto que o preço ta em cruzeiro, 11,90 –morre-

**Outra coisa que tem que ser explicada:** - Já ta bastantes obvio quem é o Sesshy, neh? pois bem... eu não sabia que nome falso dar a ele então deixei no original, um nome totalmente aleatório, espero não ter problemas com isso.... se alguém tiver uma sugestão para eu trocar no nome dele é só mandar !^^

Também prefiro deixar o Titulo no original inglês, e mais bonito, pelo menos para mim. – **Jardim encantado**, que seria o titulo em português me soou um pouco infantil...

Deixe reviews!!!! Amo você! Beijocas e até o próximo capitulo!


	2. CAPÍTULO II

**Capítulo II**

- Por onde vai começar? - Tom Reading perguntou.

Como se precisasse concentrar-se para responder, ela largou a faca que usava para cortar a torta.

- Pelo quarto principal. Vou tirar o papel velho das parede e começar a pintá-lo amanhã.

- É um trabalho duro.

- É, sim, mas não há outra alternativa.

- Pretende fazer tudo sozinha?

- Sim.

- Pensei que uma decoradora como você contratasse outras pessoas para fazer esse serviço.

- Poderia contratar, mas adoro fazer tudo. E este é o trabalho mais importante que já consegui. – De imediato, Rin percebeu que não teria dito isso a qualquer pessoa e quase se arrependeu ao ver a expressão de dúvida no rosto dele.

- Acha que pode dar conta de tudo?

- É claro.

Por mais esforço que custasse, pretendia fazer o melhor possível, dedicando-se de corpo e alma ao projeto. Aquele trabalho havia se tornado o centro da sua vida.

Ele a observou atentamente, como se avaliasse sua capacidade.

- Não acho que seja muito forte. Será que estou enganado?

- Está. E não se preocupe. Trate de cuidar da selva, lá fora, que vou transformar esta casa num lugar adorável. Sozinha. – Rin olhou em volta e sorriu, imaginando como a cozinha ficaria depois da reforma. Em sua mente, toda a casa já aparecia pronta: cada detalhe já havia sido planejado com cuidado.

- Há quanto tempo é decoradora?

- Mais ou menos vinte anos. – respondeu, sem pensar.

- O quê?

- Comecei com casas de bonecas.

Rin lembrou-se de que esse tinha sido seu único brinquedo na casa da tia Kikyou, para onde fora, com quatro anos de idade, após a morte dos pais. Não possuía outros parentes e a tia não desejava que os vizinhos comentassem que entregara a sobrinha a um orfanato. Muitas veze Rin se perguntava se não teria sido melhor ter crescido num orfanato do que naquele lar tão frio e desumano.

A casa de bonecas era um mundo de sonhos, um lugar onde imaginava as pessoas felizes e, durante anos, pintara várias vezes as pequenas paredes, cobrira-as de papel, fazendo cortinas e tapetes minúsculos para decorá-la.

Quando a tia mandou o brinquedo para um bazar beneficente, ela tentou se convencer de que estava crescida demais para brincar. Mas, na verdade, sentia muita falta dela e da família de pequenas bonecas, como se tivesse perdido um lar com pessoas de verdade...

- Começou cedo – comentou Tom Reading. – E depois disso, o que fez?

Ele parecia mesmo interessado e Rin decidiu contar-lhe tudo.

- Comecei a trabalhar numa loja de papéis de parede, assim que saí da escola. Nas vitrines, costumavam criar pequenos ambientes para expor o que vendiam e comecei a ajudá-los. Depois, quando os clientes escolhiam as amostras, percebi que podia ser muito útil para ele, pois costumavam colocá-los mentalmente no ambiente que acreditava ser adequado a cada um. – Sorrindo ela explicou. – Ainda faço isso. Olho para estranhos na rua e vejo-os na sala de estar que gostariam de ter, ou em quartos e cozinhas.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, ele a fitou intrigado, mas Rin não ficou embaraçada, rindo mais uma vez.

- É apenas um exercício profissional. Adoro imaginar o lugar que agradaria a cada pessoa e em geral acerto.

- Em que lugar e colocaria?

Sentado na velha cadeira da cozinha, Tom parecia muito à vontade e resolveu provocá-lo:

- Que tal uma cabana de madeira nas montanhas? Você parece um caçador...

- Errado – disse ele. – Não sou nada disso. Mas continue com sua história. Então começou a orientar os clientes e...

- Sim. A loja também dava assistência na decoração, além de vender o material. Percebendo o meu interesse por esse tipo de atividade, os meus patrões sugeriram que eu me dedicasse apenas a isso, acompanhado a reforma das casas. – Rin parou, mas Tom não disse nada, esperando que continuasse. – Segui o conselho e fui me aperfeiçoando no ramo de decorações, até aprender tudo que sei.

- É agora começou a ficar famosa?

- Espero que Tir Glyn me ajude nisso. Tive muitas sorte em conseguir este trabalho.

- Verdade?

- É, sim. Sempre tive sorte no trabalho.

Cortando um pedaço de torta, Rin pensou que só tinha azar no amor. Primeiro, Kouga achou que ela receberia uma grande herança, abandonando-a no dia em que soube que a tia Kikyou só lhe deixara a casa. Tinha sido difícil recuperar-se, mas aos poucos conseguira. Vendeu a propriedade que ganhara e aplicou o dinheiro em u escritório de decoração só dela. Quando tudo parecia caminhar bem e já começava a ficar com o seu nome conhecido no mercado, apareceu Kohaku para virar-lhe a vida do avesso. Perdidamente apaixonada por aquele oportunista, acabou investindo todo seu dinheiro na firma dele e agora teria de trabalhar muito para conseguir uma boa situação financeira outra vez...

- Só tem sorte no trabalho? – Tom perguntou, interrompendo o devaneio.

Não pretendia entrar em detalhes com esse estranho. Detestava revelar detalhes de sua vida particular.

- Bem, nem todas são como Kagura Cavell... famosa e com noivo milionário...

- Ela vai casar com um milionário?

Sango não lhe dissera nada, mas Rin havia percebido alguma coisa no ar.

- Não tenho certeza, mas é Sesshomaru Taishou quem paga as contas. Além disso, esse lugar é muito grande para uma moça solteira, não acha?

Tom deu sorriso malicioso.

- Depende da garota. Kagura poderia muito bem ter cinqüenta homens aqui.

Rin apertou os lábios, pensativa. Sesshoumaru Taishou tinha assinado o cheque que Sango lhe dera e com certeza estava interessado na casa.

- Bem, não acho que Sesshoumaru Taishou gostaria de dividi-la com mais quarenta e nove admiradores.

Ambos riram com a idéia e Rin se sentiu feliz por tê-lo ao lado, conversando trivialidades. Se estivesse sozinha, acabaria chorando de tristeza.

- Você o conhece? – perguntou Tom.

- Taishou? Sim, mas quase não falou comigo. É ela quem dá as ordens.

- Também para mim.

Kagura Cavell era tão bonita pessoalmente quanto aparecia na televisão ou no cinema, mas em compensação não se importava em ter boas maneiras com os empregados que trabalhavam para ela. Rin havia perguntado a Sango se todos que conviviam com a atriz precisavam suportar suas manias de grandeza. A secretária respondera, não se ironia, que a famosa estrala só fazia papel de ingênua e boazinha quando estava filmando.

Pensativa, ela olhou para aquele homem de pele clara e musculoso, tão diferente das pessoas daquela parte do país. Curiosa, perguntou:

- Como conseguiu o emprego? Você é desta região?

- Eu estava trabalhando a algumas milhas daqui e soube que o velho jardineiro que cuidava de Tir Glyn se aposentou pois tinha setenta anos. Acho que esse é o motivo do jardim estar tão maltratado. Mesmo para uma pessoa mais jovem, é um trabalho duro e cansativo. Bem, quando a casa foi vendida, vim até aqui e um sujeito chamado Hakudoushi me contratou.

- Quem é ele?

- Acho que é o encarregado de contratar todo o pessoal de Tir Glyn, pois precisarão de muitos empregados quando a casa ficar pronta. Provavelmente você o conhecerá, ele sempre aparece aqui por aqui.

Na verdade, Rin estava pouco interessada no Sr. Hakudoushi, pois não manteria vinculo nenhum com a propriedade, quando acabasse a decoração.

- Há muito tempo é jardineiro?

- Meu pai era, eu já fiz muita coisa.

De novo ela sentiu medo daquele homem. Que tipo de coisas teria feito? Mas não ousava perguntar.

- Tem família? – ele inquiriu, curioso.

- Não, é você?

- Também não.

Então eram dois solitários que nem sequer tinham família? Mas haviam os amigos e eles podiam compensar a ausência dos parentes... Sentindo cada vez mais próxima de Tom, interessou-se pelos planos para quando terminasse o trabalho nos jardins.

- Pretende continuar aqui? - perguntou

- Por um tempo.

- Se tivesse uma casa como esta, acho que jamais me cansaria de arrumá-la – Rin comentou sonhadora.

- Verdade? E onde mora? Que tipo de lar construiu para você?

- É apenas um apartamento. – Rin tinha decorado o lugar que alugara de modo prático e funcional, mas sonhava com o dia em que possuiria uma casa de verdade, para a qual planejaria casa detalhe com muito amor.

######

Os dois recolheram-se cedo e pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, Rin dormiu profundamente. Ao acordar, lembrou que a essa hora deveria estar partindo para a Espanha com Kohaku, em busca do calor de um verão que parecia dos mais promissores.

Mas Tir Glyn também havia sol e o dia mostrava-se maravilhoso. Surpresa, percebeu que não estava nem um pouco deprimida. Pelo contrário, não via a hora de iniciar o trabalho.

Sentada na cama, analisou o pequeno quarto, imaginando-o depois da reforma.

- Vai ficar uma graça. – falou e voz alta, rindo sozinha.

Vestiu seu velho macacão, amarrou o cabelo com uma fita azul e desceu as escadas.

Ao aproximar-se da cozinha, o cheiro de bacon frito a alcançou.

- Entre! – Tom chamou.

Ele também usava a mesma roupa do dia anterior e segurava uma xícara de café.

- Bom dia. Será que posso tocar café?

- Deixei tudo pronto para você.

- Obrigada.

Havia bacon na frigideira e ovos e tomate num prato, além de suco de laranja. O sol brilhava, entrando pela janela e iluminando a espaçosa cozinha.

- Que tal salsichas para o jantar? – ele perguntou.

- Para mim qualquer coisa esta bom.

Ele serviu uma xícara de café quente e Rin não pode deixar de comentar.

- É maravilhoso! O sol brilhando lá fora, café pronto... vou ficar mal acostumada.

- Para onde ia nessas férias que não deram certo?

- Espanha.

- E por que não foi?

Ela se sentou à mesa e tomou um gole de café pensando se devia lhe dizer a verdade ou se seria mais conveniente esconder o que lhe acontecera no dia anterior.

- Tive uma briga com um homem.

Tom riu com malicia, provocando-a.

- Você não parece o tipo de mulher que briga com facilidade.

"Infelizmente", Rin pensou, pois o estúpido do Kohaku merecia um verdadeiro escândalo pelo que lhe fizera. Percebendo-lhe o ar de tristeza ele tentou brincar com a situação.

- Podemos tomar uma garrafa de vinho espanhol acompanhando as salsichas. Não substitui as delicias que você desfrutaria na viagem, claro, mas pelo menos servirá de consolo. Vamos brindas à nossa parceria.

Rin olhou-o com suspeita, mas logo viu que Tom só queria animá-la.

- É onde vamos achar vinho espanhol por aqui?

- Temos telefone.

- Não está sugerindo que telefonemos à mercearia só para pedir que entreguem uma garrafa de vinho.

- Não? Bem, se quiser, posso ir de bicicleta.

- Se vai fazer compras, prefiro um suco de laranja.

- Há uma lata de suco no congelador.

- Que bom! É quase como estar em férias.

- Só que não ficará bronzeada. Isso você só conseguirá se me ajudar a cortar a grama lá fora.

- Não conte com isso! – ela disse, sorrindo.

Tom dia acabado de comer e saiu para começar o trabalho. Rin acabou de tomar o café, sentindo-se feliz e sem a menos vontade de estar na _Villa_, na Espanha.

Subiu as escadas até o quarto principal e abriu a janela, calçando-a com um pedaço de madeira. Viu Tom cortando a grama do caminho que levava à porta de entrada da casa. Estava sem camisa e suas costas musculosas eram bronzeadas como o rosto, revelando que devia trabalhar ao ar livre há muito tempo.

Rin começou a arrancar o papel velho das paredes e verificou que o reboco estava perfeito, o que diminuiria boa parte do trabalho. Com um pouco de esforço poderia ter o quarto pronto no final do dia.

Cantarolando baixinho, trabalhou com afinco até o momento em que tom Tom olhou para cima, acenando. Ela sorriu com aquele gesto simpático, mas quando foi retribuí-lo perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu da escada.

Quando se recuperou do susto, pensou que, se tivesse contratado um ajudante para cuidar do serviço mais pesado, não correria o risco de se machucar. Mas preferia fazer tudo sozinha, sem interferências, pois não gostava de dar ordens. Por outro lado, era uma perfeccionista e sabia que nem todos os operários possuíam a paciência necessária para alcançar o resultado que pretendia.

O toque do telefone a surpreendeu e correu para atender. Havia uma extensão no estúdio, ao lado do quarto em que estava, mas de repente parou, pensando que podia ser Kahaku.

Àquela altura, ele devia estar no aeroporto pronto para partir, surpreso porque Rin não o procurara. Era possível que tivesse entrado em contato com Sango para pedir o numero de Tir Glyn. Kohaku a conhecia muito bem e sabia que Rin tentaria ocupar o vazio que deixara em sua vida co trabalho.

Mas quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha, não pretendia desistir, pois o telefone continuava chamando. Num impulso, ela foi até a janela e chamou Tom, pedindo para que atendesse à ligação.

- O seu contrato de trabalho a proíbe de atender a telefones? Ele brincou, enquanto subia os degraus da varanda.

Rin, que tinha vindo encontrá-lo, mordeu o lábio, e tentou explicar:

- Se for um homem chamado Kohaku Mason, não quero que saiba que estou aqui.

Tom deu de ombros, entrando na casa e desaparecendo de sua vista. A campainha parou e ele voltou para o terraço.

- Era engano.

Ela sorriu, envergonhada por ter agido como uma criança.

- Era com Mason que ia para a Espanha?

- Sim.

- E ele não sabe que está aqui?

- Não. Isto é, espero que não.

- Esse homem é um tolo.

- Fico contente que pense assim.

Tom olhou-a pensativo e depois perguntou:

- Como vai o trabalho?

- Bem. Acho que dá até para fazer uma pausa. Que tal tomarmos uma xícara de café? - Eram quase onze horas e os dois já tinham trabalhado bastante.

- Boa idéia.

Ela desceu a escada e levou duas xícaras para o terraço, onde Tom a esperava encostado na mureta de pedra que dava para o jardim. Rin ficou a seu lado e, juntos, observaram a paisagem tranqüila. Um sentimento de muita paz parecia invadir o coração dos dois.

O silencio só era quebrado pelo zumbido das abelhas em busca do pólen das flores e pelo canto dos passarinhos nas árvore à volta da casa.

- É uma vista maravilhosa. Não conheço outro lugar tão bonito como este. – Rin disse, depois de algum tempo.

Ele concordou, com um movimento de cabeça, mas continuou e silencio.

Rin não queria pensar em mais nada. Parecia perfeito esta ali, respirando o ar puro, cheirando a grama recém-cortada, olhando o céu limpo e sem nuvens.

Quando decidiu voltar ao trabalho, pegou a xícara vazia das mãos de Tom.

- Costuma almoçar? – perguntou.

- Só como um sanduiche durante o trabalho. Faço uma refeição completa por volta das seis horas.

Até lá Rin teria adiantado bastante o trabalho e poderia preparar a refeição.

- Então, nos vemos às seis horas – ela disse.

Quase no fim da tarde, conseguiu deixar tudo pronto para colocação do papel novo e começou a raspar a parede do quarto de vestir. Ajoelhada no chão, tentava remover a tinta velha do rodapés quando uma sobra surgiu sobre ela.

- Pretende trabalhar a noite toda? – Tom perguntou.

Ela sentou sobre os calcanhares, surpresa por não tê-lo ouvido chagar. Devia estar distraída e, além disso, as botas de borracha não fazia muito barulho. Já era quase sete e não percebera o tempo passar.

- Droga! Pretendia cozinhar as salsichas.

- Já estão quase prontas. Vamos descer?

Tom estendeu-lhe a mão, ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Sim. Obrigada.

Ela tirou a fita do cabelo, fazendo com que eles caísse pelos ombros. Flexionou os ombros doloridos pelo esforço e foi para o banheiro tomar banho. Um sentimento estranho a dominava, como se algo surpreendente e maravilhoso acabasse de acontecer.

Dez minutos depois, Rin apareceu na cozinha e o encontrou com duas bandejas na mão.

- A noite está linda e nós vamos comer no terraço para aproveitar essa lua tão perfeita. – ele avisou.

Não poderia fazer isso quando a casa ficasse pronta, mas por enquanto estavam sozinhos ali e jantar na varanda parecia maravilhoso... mesmo que comessem só salsichas.

Ele colocou uma mesa em frente ao banco de ferro trabalhado e pousou as bandejas ali, enquanto Rin sentava de frente para a vista magnífica. O céu claro e limpo prometia que o dia seguinte seria perfeito.

O cheiro da grama recém-cortada enchia o ar e fizeram a refeição em silencio, como se fosse um sacrilégio perturbar tanta paz. Só depois que acabaram, Tom tentou puxar conversa:

- Acho que nada pode ser mais bonito que este recanto. É uma espécie de refugio, não acha?

- Não conheço muitos lugares para poder comparar... E você, já viajou muito?

- Trabalhei um tempo n o Canadá – respondeu ele, sem dar mais informações.

- Gostaria de viajar. Estive na Itália nas últimas férias, mas adoraria conhecer o mundo todo.

- Quando for famosa e rica poderá realizar seu sonho.

- Há um longo caminho pela frente, até conseguir isso. – Ela comia uma maça e, quando terminou, virou-se para Tom: - Acho que vou andar um pouco. Não quer me acompanhar?

O convite soou natural, pois só estavam os dois ali e ela não conhecia bem os caminhos perto da casa gostaria que Tom a acompanhasse.

- Vou lhe mostrar o jardim – ele ofereceu.

Rin desceu os degraus da varanda com cuidado, temendo escorregar no musgo.

- Há quanto tempo esta em Tir Glyn?

- Há poucos dias – ele respondeu.

- Pensei que estivesse na casa há mais tempo.

- Mesmo com o jardim neste estado?

A grama estava cortada, mas as árvores ainda não tinham sido podadas e as ervas daninhas se misturavam às flores.

Rin riu e depois acrescentou.

- É que você parece tão à vontade por aqui. Pensei que houvesse um horta, na qual estivesse trabalhando.

- E há mesmo. Só que ainda não cuidei dela. Apesar de ter sido contratado há seis semana, não pude começar logo.

Rin não estava acostumada a jardins, já que na casa da sua dia Kikyou havia apenas um canteiro, cuja manutenção ficava por conta de um homem que ia uma vez por semana e não ousava alterar nada sem ordem da velha senhora.

O jardim de Tom era diferente. Ali não havia nada convencional, apesar do ar abandonado. Rosas vermelhar e brancas misturavam-se às palmas amarelas. Havia margaridas é lírios crecendo ao lado de violetas e samambaias. Uma beleza primitiva e selvagem revelava-se por toda parte e Rin suspirou.

- As flores são tão bonitas, mesmo sem estarem perfeitamente cuidadas. É uma pena mexer no jardim.

- Não gosta de jardins bens cuidados? – Tom sorriu, provocando-a. – Cada coisa no eu lugar. Não é assim que planeja seu trabalho?

- É verdade, mas há tanta beleza nas plantas, mesmo que estejam crescendo de modo selvagem. As flores são tão coloridas...

- Qual é sua cor favorita?

- Todas.

Adorava cores; achava que com elas podia expressar muito mais do que beleza. Talvez isso a fizesse capaz de tornar as casas vivas e vibrantes, usando combinações alegres e luminosas.

A suavidade da noite a perturbava, deixando-a mais consciente da presença de Tom a seu lado. Lembrava-se do preço que pagara por se envolver com Kouga e Kohaku, mas não podia admitir que todos os homens fossem iguais.

Ele começou a explicar o que tinha planejado para o jardim e Rin ouvia, interessada atrevendo-se às vezes a dar uma ou outra sugestão.

Tom não pretendia promover mudanças drásticas. Ao lado da casa havia um pomar e uma horta e ele queria ver tudo produzindo bem depressa. Na parte de trás, ficava as árvores maiores, formando um pequeno bosque. Ali faria apenas uma poda suave, em alterar o conjunto.

Enquanto passavam pelos portões de ferro trabalhado, Rin imaginou como a entrada da propriedade ficaria linda depois de restaurasse e pintasse as grades enferrujadas.

Em Tir Glyn devia fazer muito frio no inverno, mas Kagura Cavell não dispensaria uma piscina para os dias quentes do verão. Era até provável que quisesse também uma piscina coberta aquecida, para quando estivesse nevando ou chovendo.

- Não sei. Pelo menos ninguém pediu para começar a cavar. Só sei que quer o gramado da frente bem aparado, pronto para que o helicóptero possa aterrissar.

- Imagine! Pousar de helicóptero! E nós dois tendo como transporte sua bicicleta e meu velho carro! – Rin estava admirada, ao ver como viviam os ricos e famosos.

Tom sorriu e ela observou que isso o deixava mais jovem,. Era muito agradável que estivesse se dando tão bem, pois viveriam um longo tempo na mesma casa.

Passaram o resto da noite conversando na cozinha. Enquanto Tom desmontava a máquina de cortar grama sobre folhas de jornal, colocadas em cima da mesa, ela lhe mostrou o projeto da decoração.

- Como vai se sentir ao ter e ir embora, depois de tudo pronto? – Ele perguntou, notando-lhe o entusiasmo.

- Não sei. Acho que detestarei partir. A última casa antiga que decorei foi a que a tia Kikyou me deixou de herança, há dois anos. Mas era diferente. Não guardo lembranças do tempo em que vivi lá.

Ele a olhou curioso, esperando que contasse mais.

- Ela me criou. Meus pais morreram num acidente de automóvel quando eu tinha quatro anos.

- E você não foi feliz com ela?

- Nem um pouco. – Rin disse, afinal.

- Por quê?

- Tia Kikyou não era muito carinhosa... – aquele assunto a incomodava e por isso ela preferiu mudar o rumo da conversa. – É você? Onde nasceu? Foi feliz quando era criança? Que outros trabalhos fez, além da jardinagem?

Ele largou a peça que estava limpando sobre a mesa e respondeu e tom seco:

- Desculpe, mas não gosto de falar nisso.

Ela ficou sem jeito, repreendendo-se por ser indiscreta.

- Não tem importância. – de repente, percebeu que estava sentada tão rigidamente como sua tia Kikyou costumava ficar. Era uma tolice levar a sério uma situação perfeitamente normal, pensou. – Acho que está na hora de dormir. Tenho muito trabalho a fazer amanhã. Desculpe-me pela indiscrição.

Tom sorriu e ela desejou ficar mais tempo ali.

- Pode me perguntar o que quiser, Rin. Não tenho nada de interessante para contar, mas fico feliz que você se interesse por mim.

Os dois riram como se quisesse mostrar que não havia mais nenhum mal-entendido. Feliz, Rin subiu as escadas. Há muito tempo não conhecia tanta tranqüilidade e paz de espírito.

* * *

####### esse foi o capitulo 2 aguarde que em breve mais um capitulo estar disponível#######

Comentem o que acharam e qual outra estória querem que eu continue... Bjs.


	3. CAPÍTULO III

**CAPÍTULO III**

Apesar do trabalho duro, Rin estava adorando viver em Tir Glyn. Nem se importava se no fim do dia ficava exausta e coberta de poeira.

Terminou o quarto principal na primeira semana. Orgulhosa, obsevou as paredes e os carpetes verdes, as cortinas e colchas brancas, os móveis modernos e funcionais. Tinha certeza de que agradaria a pretensiosa Kagura Cavell. Ali estava um aposento tão luxuoso e deslumbrante como a atriz lhe pedira.

Mesmo assim, decidiu procurar Tom para saber sua opinião. Ele estava revolvendo a terra seca para plantar novas mudas e adorou o pretexto para ara um pouco o trabalho árduo.

Desde que Rin iniciara a reforma, proibira-o de ir ao andar de cima, pois não queria que ninguém visse o trambalho antes de concluído.

Ao entrar no quarto principal, Tom olhou em volta com um expressão de quem aprovava.

- Muito bonito. Está de parabéns.

- Este é o quarto da estrela, é claro. Acho que Kagura Cavell vai gostar?

Tom voltou a observar o ambiente.

- É o que ela pediu, não é?

- Sim.

- Se não gostar, é problema dela. Você seguiu as instruções.

- É verdade. E você faz a mesma coisa com o jardim.

Ambos sorriram e ele a ajudou a carregar as escadas e as ferramentas para o quarto ao lado, pois começaria a trabalhar ali logo depois do almoço.

Rin começava a se acostumar com a grande casa vazia, andando pelos aposentos sem se incomodar com a solidão. Provavelmente, isso acontecia porque Tom estava por perto. Apesar de passar o dia todo no jardim, bastava abrir uma janela e chamá-lo para contar com sua presença. Mas nunca fazia isso. Se precisava falar com ele, preferia sair para encontrá-lo.

Ele era um homem forte e capaz, que inspirava segurança.

Além disso, Tom cuidava da casa, fazia comida e lavava a louça, deixado-a livre para se dedicar inteiramente à decoração. Rin só estranhava quando ele se trancava no estúdio e passava horas pendurado no telefone. Várias vezes ela se perguntava com quem Tom tanto falava. A parte os pedidos que fazia para a mercearia da cidade, não conseguia imaginar o que resolvia naquelas demoradas ligações. Algum amor? Algum problema com a polícia? Algum parente precisando de apoio? Ah, esse homem era tão misterioso...

No entanto, normalmente se entendiam muito bem e Rim até se atrevia a pensar que poderiam continuar amigos depois que terminasse a decoração de Tir Glyn. Quando pensava no futuro, não gostava de imaginar que nunca mais teria aqueles agradáveis almoços na varanda, onde conversavam à vontade como velhos companheiros.

Mas ainda levaria cerca de quatro meses para terminar o trabalho e não queria pensar muito no que seria de sua vida, quando tivesse de sair dali.

-00-

No primeiro fim de semana que passava lá, Rin acordou cedo e foi para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã. Estava muito grata pelo tratamento que Tom lhe dispensava e queria retribuir a generosidade com uma refeição bem gostosa.

Quanto torrava algumas fatias de pão, ele entrou, parecendo surpreso por encontrá-la.

- Não vai passar o fim de semana em sua casa?

- Não vou a lugar nenhum, antes de terminar toda a decoração.

- Não? – Tom a encarou, intrigado. – Por quanto tempo pretende se isolar?

- O tempo que for necessário. – ela respondeu, estendendo-lhe uma torrada com manteiga.

- É muito dedicada ao trabalho. Trouxe tudo o que precisa para passar esses meses todos?

- Se precisar de alguma coisa a mais, vou até a cidadezinha mais próxima para comprar. Estou louca para ver Tir Glyn pronta para receber a Srta. Kagura. – Ainda faltava muito para isto, mas Rin se lembrava que Sango tinha insinuado que a data do casamento da atriz seria marcada em função da liberação daquela propriedade... – Por que acha estranho que eu fique aqui? Você também não parece ter intenção de voltar ara casa nos fins de semana, ou de tirar uma folga.

- Pois pode acreditar nisso.

- Que volta para casa?

- Não. Que tiro folga nos fins de semana.

Ela tentou parecer natural, mas não conseguiu evitar a curiosidade.

- E vai estar fora este fim de semana?

- Não.

A noticia a deixou contente, pois seria muito solitário ficar dois dias sem Tom. Por outro lado, imaginou para onde ele iria e quem encontraria, quando se ausentasse. Deia ter amigos, apesar de não falar sobre eles... De repente, deu-se conta de que sabia muito pouco sobre a vida dele e um impulso a levou a perguntar:

- Já foi casado?

- Não, nunca fui casado. – ele parecia tranquilo, como se jamais alguém tivesse partido seu coração. – Nem você.

- Como sabe? – Rin olhou-o admirada. Koraku a acusara de ser uma solteirona incapaz de sentir emoções e talvez fosse essa a sua aparência.

- Ainda não teve tempo. – Tom disse. – Gasta todas suas energias na carreira. Quantos anos tem? Vinte?

- Vinte e dois – Ela pensava que parecesse mais velha. – Mas você teve tempo suficiente.

Ele sorriu com malicia, mas não respondeu. Foi preciso que Rin insistisse para saber a idade dele.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Dez a mais que você. Quando tiver a minha idade, está casada há muito tempo.

- Não acha que tenho jeito de solteirona?

Tom sorriu, medindo-a dos pés à cabeça.

- Jamais pensaria isso. Você tem alguma coisa contra o casamento?

- Kohaku me disse que nasci para ser solteirona.

As sobrancelhas dele franziram-se

- Quem? Ah, sim – ele lembrou – Durante a discussão antes da partida para a Espanha? Ele pretendia insultá-la?

Rin assentiu, sem dizer nada. Tom deu de ombros, tomando um gole de café.

- Esqueça. Neste mundo em que vivemos não se pode ser tão sensível.

Com certeza, ele não era o tio de pessoa que se deixaria atingir por um comentário ferino. Pelo contrário, parecia capaz de devolver na mesma moeda quem ousasse perturbá-lo, o que Rin jamais conseguia fazer.

- Não costuma se preocupar com o que as pessoas pensam de você, não é?

- Noventa por cento das vezes, não. Não vale a pena.

- Pousando a xícara na mesa, Rin o observou como se hesitasse falar.

- Sabe, Tom, às vezes, ainda posso ouvir tia Kikyou me chamando de tola e desengonçada.

- Desengonçada? – ele a fitava com interesse. – Acho que a sua tia não era uma boa observadora.

- Mas tinha razão. Durante anos fui muito mais alta e magra do que qualquer outra garota da redondeza. Eu vivia metendo os pés pela mãos, era completamente desajeitada. – Ainda era magra, mas até que gostava do próprio corpo. Havia descoberto que tinha pernas bem feitas e curvas nos lugares certos... Olhando para o chão, continuou: - A casa da tia Kikyou era perfeitamente arrumada, sem um bibelô fora do lugar. Sabe , eu mal ousava andar lá dentro, temendo quebrar alguma coisa. Na adolescência, não conseguia coordenar os joelhos e os cotovelos e vivia esbarrando nos moveis. Acostumei-me a andar com os cotovelos colados no corpo, sempre preocupada onde poria meus "pés enormes", como titia falava.

Tom começou a rir.

- Pois aprendeu muito bem onde pôr os pés. Tem um jeitinho adorável de andar.

Ele ria, mas Rin percebeu que falava serio e que compreenderia todo o problema com Kohaku, se lhe contasse a historia. Mas pensou melhor e decidiu não dizer nada. Provavelmente, Tom a acharia tola por ter entregue tanto dinheiro ao ex-namorado.

- É uma pena que não tenha uma irmã, Tom.

- Por quê?

- Você seria um irão maravilhoso. – Se tivesse um irmão como ele talvez fosse capaz de superar a insegurança que a fazia encolher-se toda, cada vez que alguém erguia a voz.

- Verdade?

Nesse momento, ouviram o barulho de um helicóptero e foram até a varanda para ver quem estava chegando. Quando o aparelho começou a aterrissagem, Rin ficou triste, pois a pessoa que chagava iria perturbar aquele paraíso cheio de paz. Podia ser Kagura, Sango ou até mesmo Sesshoumaru Fenton, mas não tinha vontade de ver nenhum deles. Não tinha nenhum direito sobre aquela propriedade, mas se sentiu invadida na sua intimidade.

O helicóptero pousou no meio do gramado e Tom foi receber o homem que chagava.

Um pouco insegura, Rin imaginou se o visitante não era Sesshoumaru Fenton. Se fosse ele, com certeza viera inspecionar o andamento das obras e ela teve medo de que ele não gostasse de seu trabalho. Era importante conhecer as pessoas que requisitava seus serviços, mas alguma coisa no seu coração fez com que dessa vez quisesse evitar o cliente.

Num impulso, deixou o terraço e entrou na casa, indo para o quarto que havia começado a decorar no dia anterior. Tom poderia perfeitamente mostrar a Sesshoumaru Fenton o que ele quisesse ver.

O visitante ficou bastante tempo na casa, trancando-se no estúdio com Tom. Na verdade ela não sabia ao certo, mas assim o presumia porque uma vez o telefone tocou e foi atendido imediatamente.

Depois disso, voltou a se concentrar no trabalho e até se esqueceu da possível presença do patrão em Tir Glyun. Só quando ouviu de novo o motor do helicóptero deixou de prestar atenção á parede que estava raspando. Correu para a porta da frente, esperando que Tom lhe contasse se a decoração havia sido aprovada.

Mas teve de conter a ansiedade, pois a expressão do amigo era séria e preocupada.

- Está tudo bem, Tom?

- Sim.

- Ele ficou bastante tempo.

- Tinha muitas instruções para mim.

Tom caminhou para a cozinha e ela o seguiu. Os passos dele eram apressados, demonstrando um grande nervosismo.

Tentando amenizar a tensão, procurou brincar:

- Espero que não tenham mandado você cavar a piscina.

- Ainda não, Escute, Rin, preciso lhe dizer uma coisa... – Tom a segurou pelo braço.

Aquele contato deixou-a profundamente perturbada. Um arrepio estranho percorreu-lhe a pele e mais do que depressa ela continuou a falar:

- O homem nem subiu para ver como a decoração do quarto ficou!

- Ele não tem nada que ver com a decoração. Quem esteve aqui foi Jaken Gillian, secretário de Fenton.

- Ah... E por que você está reocupado?

- Era o que ia lhe dizer, Rin. Foi um telefonema que atendi.

De repente, ela ficou apreensiva.

- Ouvi a capainha do telefone. Quem era?

- Era seu namorado, Mason.

A princípio Rin não conseguia dizer nada. Koraku era capaz de causar muitos problemas, principalmente se estivesse zangado. Quando percebesse que a ex-namorada não voltaria para ele, certamente ficaria furioso, poderia se tornar até agressivo. Esse simples pensamento a fez tremer, pois não suportava gritos.

- Mas ele ainda está na Espanha...

- Tem certeza? Acabou de ligar e eu atendi.

- Você disse que eu estava aqui?

- Não. Claro que não. Você avisou que não queria falar com ele. A não ser que tenha mudado de ideia...

- Não! Enquanto puder evitar, não conversarei com ele – tentando sorrir, ela procurou controlar o tremor nas mãos e a sensação de pânico. – Então Koraku acabou de ligar... E eu pensei que tivesse ao menos mais uma semana de sossego!

Enquanto pegava uma garrafa de água na geladeira, Tom ponderou:

- Se ele estiver na Espanha, pode ficar tranquila por mais uns tempos. Mas tem certeza de que deseja fugir dele?

- Sim.

- Por quê? – To colocou a água no copo e a encarou.

- A maneira que terminamos não foi das mais civilizadas...

- Terminaram o quê? Um namoro? Um casamento?

- Um namoro, apenas.

Rin respondeu numa voz que era pouco mais que um sussurro.

- Kohaku não me ama, mas acho que vai ficar furioso quando compreender que para mim foi definitivo.

- Pensa que ode agredi-la?

- Não, não acredito que ele chegue a esse ponto.

- Então, qual é o problema?

Com muito esforço, sabendo que seu comportamento podia parecer tolo, ela explicou:

- Vai fazer uma cena e gritar. Não posso suportar que gritem comigo.

Tom sorriu.

- Acho que ninguém suporta. Mas, se ele gritar com você, por que não devolve na mesma moeda? Às vezes funciona.

Rin sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da cozinha e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, como se tentasse se defender de alguma coisa.

- Sei que parece bobagem, mas fico apavorada com brigas. É o mesmo pavor que certas pessoas sentem de aranhas ou de trovoes. Alias, é outra coisa que me atemoriza: trovoes. Quanto às brigas, eu seria capaz de correr quilômetros, só para fugir de uma. Se koraku telefonar de novo, atenderei, mas não quero nem pensar em encontrá-lo pessoalmente. É por isso que não quero voltar para casa durante alguns meses – ela se calou, certa de que Tom iria dar gargalhadas. Mas e vez disso ele se aproximou, fitando-a pensativo...

- Rin...

- Não entende, não é, Tom?

- Não.

Era muito simples. Por covardia não tinha sido capaz de enfrentar Kohaku. Provavelmente, Tom a desprezaria por isso.

- Não tem medo de nada?

- De trovões e de gritos, não. – agora ele sorria, sentando-se em outra cadeira. – O que acha de jantarmos fora hoje à noite? Podemos usar sua caminhonete, ou posso levá-la na garupa da minha bicicleta.

Rin concordou, com um gesto de cabeça, mas, em seguida, teve outra ideia.

- Sabe o que gostaria de fazer? Comer na sala de jantar, usando aquela mesa tão linda com as cadeiras combinando. O que acha?

- Por que não?

Ela sorriu sonhadora.

- Acho que a visita do Sr. Jaken me fez desejar fingir que isto é minha casa, e que posso comer na sala de jantar sempre que quiser.

- E pode mesmo – ele segurou-lhe a mão, acariciando-a com ternura. – Comer na sala de jantar, descansar na sala de estar, dormir no quanto principal... Pode fazer tudo isso.

Rin riu, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Acho melhor não levar a brincadeira de faz-de-conta longe demais. Vou voltar ao trabalho.

- Nós dois vamos.

Ambos levantaram e Tom apertou-lhe a mão mais uma vez, como se pretendesse transmitir-lhe confiança. Era infantil ter tanto medo, Rin refletiu. Afinal, que mulher na época atual sentia medo de uma simples briga com o namorado?

Ela voltou ara o andar de cima e trabalhou sem ara até as seis horas. Então, decidiu arrumar a sala para o jantar daquela noite. Depois de admirar a madeira clara e as formas perfeitas da mobília, pegou um pano ara tirar o pó de cada cadeira.

Num dos cantos havia uma lareira de mármore branco, e mais ao lado, um enorme espelho de cristal. O papel de parede estava velho e descolava em certos lugares, mas o aposento ainda era imponente. Depois de trocar aquela cobertura e pitar o teto, um tapete persa e a mobília em estilo Regência dariam o toque final para tornar a sala elegante e luxuosa novamente, Rin pensou.

Quase podia ver como ficaria tudo: as enormes janelas se abrindo para a frente da casa, quadros pendurados nas paredes e jarros de flores sobre os móveis.

Decidindo limpar a lareira, pegou u ano e começou a esfregar o mármore. A voz de Tom soou às suas costas.

- Não entendo por que desejam modificar esta sala. Parece muito bonita, assim mesmo.

Fingindo indignação, Rin virou-se, protestando:

- Está se intrometendo na minha área! Alguma vez me ouviu dar palpite sobre como deve cuidar do jardim?

- Já, sim. Você disse, por exemplo, que a mistura de flores e trepadeiras selvagens ficava melhor do que canteiros simétricos.

- Bem, é diferente. Não vai separar tudo em canteirinhos, não é?

- Pode apostar nisso. Que tal jantarmos daqui a uma hora? Ainda não estou pronto preciso terminar um canteiro da horta.

Ela imaginou se o Sr. Jaken tinha sugerido a Tom que trabalhasse mais horas e desejou ver o secretario de Sesshoumaru Fenton revolvendo a terra dura para plantar as mudas.

Não levaria muito tempo para aprontar a refeição, já que só havia ovos e presunto, por isso mergulhou na banheira pensando em descansar um pouco. O telefonema de Kohaku a deixara tensa demais.

Fechou os olhos, entregando-se ao prazer que a água morna produzia. Tom havia sugerido que jantassem fora... Deviam existir vários lugares agradáveis para aproveitar essa noite quente e cheia de estrelas, no entanto, por mais tola que isso parecesse, queria experimentar a sensação de Sr dona de Tir Glyn.

Ensaboando-se várias vezes, tirou os vestígios de tinta das unhas e lavou os cabelos. Quanto saiu do banheiro, sentia-se outra pessoa. Estava totalmente relaxada e nem se lembrava mais do telefonema de Kohaku.

No quarto, lamentou não ter trazido um dos vestidos de algodão que comprara para as férias na Espanha. Decidiu usar a roupa que reservava para as vezes que precisasse ir até a cidadezinha mais próxima. Não era nada especial, mas, comoa maquilagem e o penteado que fez, sentiu-se bem feminina.

Olhando-se no espelho, pensou na surpresa de Tom ao vê-la sem os macacões velhos

que usava para trabalhar.

Surpreendeu-se um pouco com essa preocupação de agradar Tom, mas depois deu de ombros , dizendo a si mesma que não havia nada demais. Era reconfortante saber que ele a esperava. Bem ou mal, aquela era uma noite especial.

Ao descer as escadas, viu que a mesa já estava posta para dois e que havia uma garrafa de vinho num balde de gelo.

Tom se debruçava na janela e olhava para a noite, de costa para ela. Rin ia perguntar como tinha conseguido o vinho, quando reparou nas roupas que ele usava. Estava simplesmente maravilhoso, vestindo calça preta e uma fina camisa branca. Parecia outro homem, perigosamente atraente.

- Tom! Eu... não o teria reconhecido.

Ele abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Também não tenho certeza se a reconheceria.

Rin não conseguia falar, surpresa ao ver como ele parecia muito mais sensual. A calça bem cortada ajustava-se aos quadris estreitos e a camisa ressaltava os músculos do peito forte. Tom Reading era um homem que atrairia a maior parte das mulheres e, apesar de ter dito que gostaria de tê-lo como irmão, ela não se achava uma exceção.

Com um mesura, Tom puxou uma cadeira para que ela sentasse. Rin olhou para a garrafa de vinho e perguntou:

- De onde veio isso?

- Nossos patrões deixaram algumas garrafas. Como nunca fui de respeitar as convenções...

Ela riu, mais uma vez se surpreendendo ao ver como era fácil a convivência com Tom. A semana tinha sido a melhor de sua vida e gostaria que o relacionamento se aprofundasse nos quatro meses que teriam pela frente, vivendo sob o mesmo teto.

A noite tinha um ar de celebração. Rin, um pouco excitada por causa do vinho, sentia-se cada vez mais encantada. Ao lado de Tom, tudo se tornava especial. Sorrindo, ela concluiu que o amigo era um pouco mágico, capaz de transformar um jantar tão simples numa ocasião solene.

Depois de comer, foram tomar café na varanda, e conversaram por um longo tempo, os olhos perdidos na noite enluarada.

Mas todo aquele clima de encantamento não conseguia fazer com que se esquecesse de que estava trabalhando muito e precisava descansar. A certa altura, começou a bocejar, admirada com a resistência de Tom. Ele não demonstrava nenhum sinal de cansaço ou de aborrecimento. Rin não disfarçou o contentamento, pois isso provava que sua companhia era agradável.

Lutou para controlar o sono e assim poder desfrutar mais um pouco da noite. Voltou ao assunto que haviam discutido à tarde.

- Às vezes me pergunto porque tenho reações tão estranhas...

- Como assim, Rin?

- Aquilo que lhe contei... Que morro de medo das brigas.

- Talvez você não saiba brigar. Precisa aprender a enfrentar quem a agride.

- É esse o problema, mesmo. Não consigo.

- Sua tia Kikyou costumava gritar com você?

- Não, nem posso imaginá-la gritando! Quando estava zangada, falava entre os dentes. Era bem pior...

- Ainda bem que não a conheci.

Será que isso significava que gostaria de conhecer a família dela, se tivesse uma? Se fosse assim, não estaria considerando o relacionamento como algo passageiro... Não, que loucura! Já estava começando a alimentar fantasias.

- Não fique acordada se preocupando com isso, Rin. Se Kohaku Mason aparecer, jogo-o na rua.

Não era provável que aquele idiota viesse até ali, ela pensou. Mas assim mesmo sentiu-se grata.

- Acho que não precisará chegar a esse ponto. Em todo caso, obrigada pela solidariedade.

Algum temo mais tarde, ela disse boa-noite e Tom se levantou de repente. Por um instante, Rin pensou que fosse beijá-la, mas na verdade ele começou a descer os degraus da varanda, indo para o jardim. Talvez quisesse dar uma volta antes de dormi, ela concluiu.

É claro que gostaria de receber um beijo de boa-noite, mas as circunstâncias eram tão estranhas... Nem sabia o que poderia acontecer, se surgisse entre eles alguma coisa diferente do que amizade.

-00-


	4. CAPÍTULO IV

**CAPITULO IV.**

Na manhã seguinte, Rin tirava o papel da parede da ala de jantar quando ouviu um carro se aproximando. Foi até a janela e se assustou, pois conhecia uma pessoa que possuía um Jaguar vermelho. Kohaku teria coragem de aparecer ali sem avisar?

O sol bateu nos cabelos escuros do motorista e não deixou margem para enganos. Só que não sabia onde Tom estava e isso significava que precisaria enfrentar Kohaku sozinho.

Rin dirigiu-se à porta da frente, e o encontrou subindo a escada da varanda. Ao contrário do que esperava, Kohaku abriu-lhe seu melhor sorriso, como se ela fosse a pessoa que ele mais desejava na vida.

- Olá! Está surpresa em me ver?

- Muito. Pensei que estivesse na Espanha.

- Voltei ontem.

- Por que voltou?

- Eu queria... pedir desculpas pelo que disse naquele dia. – Kohaku ainda sorria, como se a briga tivesse sido uma à-toa. – Compreenda, querida. Eu estava esgotado, nervoso... Creio que perdi a cabeça. Acho que precisava mesmo de umas férias...

- Então devia ter aproveitado melhor a viagem.

Por um momento, Kohaku pareceu desconcertado, mas logo reagiu:

- Bem, o que importa é que estou aqui para ver você e pedir desculpas.

- Como soube que estava aqui?

- Não estava em casa e andei perguntando. Todos pensavam que tivesse ido comigo. Então, liguei para Sango, que me deu o telefone daqui... Mas, quando tentei falar com você, um sujeito disse que você não estava. Desconfiado, resolvi ver para crer. Acho que assim foi melhor, não?

Ou Kohaku não tinha percebido que não era bem-vindo ali ou decidira ignorar isso, pois falava como se tudo não passasse de um mero mal-entendido.

- Kohaku...

- É um lugar solitário, não, Rin? – Ele olhava para a casa, observando as janelas ainda fechadas e o terraço vazio. – E essa estradinha que traz a Tir Glyn não é nada boa para carros.

- Eles costumam vir de helicóptero – ela respondeu com frieza.

- É mesmo? – Kohaku fez um ar invejoso. – Então é assim que vivem?

- Para eles tempo é dinheiro e não vão perder horas numa estrada.

A enorme casa silenciosa cercada pelo jardim ainda cheio de mato talvez parecesse estranha para alguém como Kohaku Mason, tão sem imaginação. Mas Rin se apaixonara no primeiro instante, adorando a ideia de refugiar-se ali.

- Não está sozinha aqui, não é?

- Não. – Rin afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto, tentando disfarçar o rubor. Agora Kohaku iria querer saber quem estava ali, mas não pretendia discutir a respeito de Tom. – Não sei porque veio, Kohaku – apressou-se em dizer. – Da última vez, você disse que não tínhamos nenhum futuro juntos e estava certo.

Kohaku acreditava tê-la na palma da mão e se surpreendera na hora de embarcar para a Espanha, pois esperava que Rin fosse ao encontro dele, arrependida, pedindo desculpas, dizendo-lhe que tentaria conseguir o dinheiro.

Embarcou sozinho e de mau humor, mas refletiu melhor e achou que devia procurá-la. Afinal, Rin seria ótima para o sucesso da firma. Todos gostavam de seu trabalho, e, além disso, era uma garota dócil e maleável, que daria uma esposa tolerante e submissa.

Abreviando as férias, voltou para casa decidido a fazer as pazes. Os amigos o apoiaram, argumentando que não podia perder uma garota como ela e que provavelmente Rin devia estar magoada por ter ficado para trás.

Kohaku não contou a ninguém o motivo da briga, pois todos gostavam muito dela, embora fosse tímida e reservada. Quando saíam com o grupo de amigos, ele era sempre a alma da festa, rindo, brincando e esbanjando charme. Mas, naquela semana sem Rin, tinha se tornado uma companhia aborrecida e mal-humorada e todos sentiram alivio ao vê-lo partir.

Ao retornar da Espanha, pensou que ela estivesse em casa ou no escritório, ansiosa por vê-lo. Apesar de pretender fazer as pazes, achava que a briga fora culpa dela. Rin tinha sido teimosa, negando-se a pedir o adiantamento e fazendo-o perder a calma, Kohaku refletia. Estava certo de que conseguiria fazê-la agir como desejava, pedindo o dinheiro a Kagura Cavell.

Ao saber que ela se encontrava em Tir Glyn, ele encheu-se de animação. Agora, que o trabalho estava adiantado, seria muito fácil obter o dinheiro. Além disso, uma garota como Rin não gostaria de perder um homem bonito e charmoso como ele. Kohaku tinha uma opinião muito lisonjeira sobre si mesmo.

- Claro que temos futuro, meu amor. Você não vai levar a sério uma briguinha boba, não é?

- Já decidi, Kohaku. É melhor para nós dois que cada um siga seu caminho.

Não podia acreditar. Como ela ousava lhe dar um fora com tanta tranquilidade?

- Quer terminar tudo só porque minha firma está em dificuldades?

- Não, claro que não. Deixe de ser tolo, Kohaku.

- Tudo vai entrar nos eixos, prometo. É só fase ruim. Naquele dia, perdi a cabeça, sinto muito. Que mais posso dizes?

Rin pensou que aquele era o momento de dizer-lhe tudo que pensava, mas se sentiu incapaz de enfrentá-lo. Sentindo-se miserável, desviou os olhos do rosto dele.

- Qualquer coisa que você diga, não vai adiantar, Kohaku. Acho que é melhor nos afastarmos por um tempo. Ficarei aqui alguns meses e isso nos dará um oportunidade para pensar.

- Mas íamos ficar noivos na Espanha! – Ele se sentira muito bondoso por decidir se casar com uma garota tão comum e agora não compreendia como Rin lhe criava problemas.

- A situação mudou. Acho que foi ótimo termos percebido que o casamento seria um erro.

- O que quer dizer? Está me dando um fora? – ele começou a erguer a voz.

- Você não quer se casar comigo. Quer apenas um serviço gratuito para a firma e...

- Muito bem! Agora que conseguiu este trabalho, pensa que pode continuar sozinha. Será que não está sonhando alto demais?

Rin estava decidida. Não importava o que ele dissesse, sabia que não a amava e que só queria aproveitar as vantagens que encontraria ao tê-la como esposa. Ainda assim, ela procurava evitar uma discussão.

- Por favor, vá embora – pediu e voz baixa.

Kohaku aproximou-se, e ela não sabia se iria abraçá-la ou agarrá-la com raiva, perdendo a calma outra vez. Nervosa, olhou em volta e suspirou de alívio quando Tom apareceu num canto do jardim. Sem hesitar correu para a escada do terraço e começou a descer.

- Venha conhecer Kohaku – chamou. – Estava passando por aqui e deu uma parada, mas já está de partida... – No terceiro degrau, escorregou no musgo e rolou, caindo numa posição incomoda.

Os dois gritaram e correram na sua direção. Tom a alcançou primeiro, ajoelhando-se a seu lado. Abraçando-a com cuidado, perguntou:

- Está bem? Machucou alguma coisa?

Rin verificou que podia mexer-se sem problemas. Era provável que surgissem algumas manchas roxas, mas podia ter sido muito pior.

- Acho que estou bem – respondeu, trêmula.

Olharam intensamente um para o outro e naquele instante foi como se o resto do mundo tivesse desaparecido. Rin só conseguia pensar nos braços de Tom a sua volta e no rosto dele cheio de alivio, ao constatar que ela não se ferira gravemente.

Kohaku tinha ficado de lado e perguntou:

- Quem é você?

- Está tudo resolvido, Rin? – Tom insistiu, ignorando-o. Como ela confirmasse, virou para Kohaku. – Então, vá embora.

Ela sentou-se e fitou os dois homens. Embora seu ex-namorado fosse alto. Tom parecia dominá-lo apenas com o tom de voz autoritário e o olhar firme. Os dois se afastaram e comeram a falar em voz baixa, de modo que Rin não pode ouvir nada. Após alguns instantes, Kohaku virou-se, entrou no carro e manobrou para o portão, a caminho da estrada.

Ela tentou se levantar, mas estava tonta e achou melhor ficar quieta até Tom voltar.

Quando ele se aproximou, fitou-o com um sorriso.

- Obrigada, Tom.

- Foi um prazer – ele respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dela. – Tem certeza de que está bem?

- Sim. Apalpou o corpo para ver se doía em alguma parte, mas não havia nada serio. O único problema era o cotovelo um pouco esfolado, mas bastava um ouço de água e mercúrio para resolver.

- O que vai dizer agora do meu jeito de andar, hein? Depois desse tombo, aposto que mudou de ideia. – Rin fez uma careta, referindo-se aos elogios que ele fizera há alguns dias.

Tom riu.

- O que Kohaku veio fazer aqui? – perguntou, novamente, serio.

- Pedir desculpas – ela sorriu, desejando que Tom a abraçasse de novo, mas ele não se mexeu.

- E o que você disse?

- _Por favor, vá embora. _Jamais pensei que Kohaku aparecesse por aqui. Não sei como você conseguiu fazê-lo partir, sem fazer uma cena.

- Apenas disse o mesmo que você. _Vá embora._

- As pessoas sempre fazem o que você diz?

Após um longo momento, ele respondeu:

- Sim.

Rin suspirou, pois o tom de voz não deixava dúvida de que ele estava acostumado a ser obedecido.

- Você não poderia ter chegado numa hora melhor, Tom.

- Parece que nossa parceria está dando certo, não é?

- Está, sim.

- Teve sorte de não quebrar uma perna. Preciso dar um jeito nestes degraus.

Como as pernas não havia problema, já que o jeans resistente tinha servido de proteção, mas na queda Rin tinha perdido um sapato.

- Acho melhor voltar ao trabalho. – disse, procurando em volta.

- Ainda não.

Rin viu o sapato caído ao lado dos degraus e tentou alcançá-lo.

- Vá sentar-se no banco e fique quietinha – Tom aconselhou. – Vou trazer uma xícara de chá.

- Obrigado.

Será que deveria tomar uma aspirina? O lugar onde batera a cabeça latejava e poderia se transformar numa dor de cabeça.

Tom pegou o sapato e lhe estendeu a mão, ajudando-a a se levantar. Ela sentia o corpo todo dolorido e se apoiou no ombro dele até alcançar o banco de ferro, onde sentou-se, ara esperar o chá que lhe prometera. Como era agradável ter ao lado alguém que se preocupasse com ela... Lembrou-se dos amigos com os quais poderia contar nas horas difíceis. Eram tão poucos... E mesmo com eles era diferente, pois não havia ninguém no mundo cujo toque a perturbasse tanto...

Tom chegou logo com o chá e beberam em silencio. Quando Rin terminou sua xícara, tentou brincar outra vez.

- Acho que devia ter oferecido uma xícara de chá a Kohaku. Afinal, veio de tão longe...

Tom aceitou a brincadeira, respondendo bem-humorado.

- Ele não disse que estava com sede.

- É verdade. Não disse mesmo. Sabe, Tom, fico pensando qual será a próxima visita. Ontem foi o Sr. Jaken, hoje Kohaku...

Rin lembrou-se com pesar que em pouco tempo chegaria o pessoal encarregado de cuidar da casa e, em seguida, os proprietários, acabando com aquele paraíso tranquilo e sem problemas.

- Espero que tão cedo não apareça ninguém por aqui. - Tom suspirou.

Era muito bom ouvi-lo dizer isso, pois significava que também estava gostando daqueles momentos de paz.

Eles estendeu a mão para pegar a xícara vazia e Rin falou:

- Estou bem agora. Vou voltar ao trabalho.

- O que estava fazendo?

- Estava tirando o papel velho da sala de jantar.

- Vou até lá com você.

Os dois entraram na casa juntos, mas quando To viu a escada e a prancha que estava usando para arrancar o papel do teto, protestou:

- Não vai fazer isso hoje. De jeito nenhum. Não te condições de ficar pendurada ai no alto, depois desse tombo.

- Mas já me sinto bem. Posso ficar mais dolorida amanhã. Não dizem que, depois de uma queda, as dores aparecem no dia seguinte? Quero aproveitar o dia.

- Pode ser...

- Não posso parar o trabalho. Se piorar, talvez não faça nada manhã. E não ria de mim!

Tom observava-lhe a agitação com ar divertido.

- Venha, Rin. Tenho uma caixa de primeiros-socorros e acho melhor fazer um curativo no seu cotovelo, antes que piore. Vamos dar uma olhada nos lugares em que bateu no chão e passar um pouco de remédio para evitar manchas roxas.

Embaraçada, Rin pensou que não teria coragem de tirar a blusa na frente dele. Alegando que podia se cuidar sozinha, recusou a ajuda.

Enquanto Tom ia buscar o remédio, achou que dera sorte. Afinal, podia ter quebrado uma perna ou um braço, ou até mesmo algo pior.

Talvez nos próximos dias precisasse fazer um serviço mais leve, sem subir e descer escadas o tempo todo, mas era melhor do que ficar engessada ou incapacitada para o trabalho.

Tom voltou com um _spray, _lendo em voz alta as instruções na bula:

- "Alivio para dores musculares, contusões e dores provocadas pelo excesso de exercício em pessoas sedentárias." Acha que vai servir? Aqui não diz "contusões provocadas pelo hábito de descer escadas de cabeça", mas...

- Tom para com isso! – ela respondeu, rindo.

No banheiro, Rin aplicou o remédio por todo o corpo, exceto no cotovelo.

Vestindo-se de novo, desceu as escadas e saiu para o terraço,onde Tom tirava o musgo dos degraus com auxilio de uma faca afiada. A tarefa não era fácil, pois a planta se entranhava nas fendas dos degraus. Mesmo limpa, a escada ainda oferecia perigo e qualquer pessoa de bom senso não desceria correndo por ali. Ao vê-la, interrompeu o trabalho, aproximando-se.

- O remédio tem um cheiro muito forte, Tom. Não está sentindo?

- Seu cotovelo está cheio de areia.

- Está? Olhei no espelho e não vi nada.

- Venha, deixe que eu lavo o arranhão.

Ela gostaria de ter dito que podia dar um jeito sozinha, mas Tom não lhe deu chance para responder. Pegando-a pelo braço, conduzindo até a cozinha.

Compenetrando, ele molhou um chumaço de algodão na água quente e limou o ferimento, passando mercurocromo em seguida.

As mãos dele era suaves, mas por mais que tentasse Rin não conseguiu evitar as lagrimas. O liquido fez com que ardesse muito.

- Não chore.

- Não estou chorando. – As lagrimas escorriam-lhe pelo rosto e ela piscou, tentando disfarçar. Não se lembrava de alguma outra ocasião em sua vida em que uma pessoa a tivesse confortado com tanto carinho. Nem mesmo quando perdera seus pais no acidente.

- Faria algo por mim, se lhe pedisse, Rin?

- É claro.

- Quero que descanse o resto do dia. – Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas Tom continuou: - Não quero que trabalhe mais hoje. Por favor.

- Então está bem.

Sentaria ao sol e conversaria com ele, pois além do tombo havia mais um bom pretexto para descansar: era domingo. Esperançosa, pensou na possibilidade de darem um passeio até o mar, quando Tom parasse de trabalhar. A praia ficava a poucos quilômetros dali, mas até então estivera tão ocupada com a decoração de Tir Glyn que não pudera nem cogitar a respeito de uma voltar de carro pelo litoral.

- Sabe que nunca ninguém me disse para parar de trabalhar? – comentou com um sorriso.

- Precisa de alguém que tome conta de você...

Ele tocou-lhe os cabelos, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Gostaria de conversar com você sobre nossa parceria.

- O quê?

- Mais tarde falaremos sobre isso. – Continuou a acariciá-la com suavidade, mas ao passar a mão bem de leve pelo rosto dela, provocou-lhe um sobressalto. – Desculpe, acho que não é uma boa hora. Não gostaria de criar confusões desnecessárias na sua cabeça.

- Por que ficaria confusa?

Tom sorriu. Talvez quisesse lhe propor que formassem uma dupla de trabalho, ela pensou. Mas também tinha falado em "tomar conta dela" e isso soava mais pessoal.

- Como já disse, você daria um irmão maravilhoso.

- Não quero ser um "irmão maravilhoso". – segurando-lhe o queixo, Tom obrigou-a a encará-lo. – Não esta sendo sincera, não é? Na verdade, não me vê como seu irmão mais velho.

- Não. – Rin respondeu, com os lábios trêmulos.

- Nem eu a vejo como uma irmãzinha – ele disse, beijando-a inesperadamente.

Ela nem teve tempo de corresponder ao beijo ou abraçá-lo, pois num instante estava tudo acabado. Sentindo as pernas trêmulas e completamente sem fôlego, precisou se apoiar na mureta do terraço para se recuperar daquela emoção tão forte.

Tom olhou de novo os degraus, comentando:

- Preciso tomar uma providência ou o musgo vai cobri-los de novo.

- Que tal usar um herbicida? – Rin sugeriu, tentando manter a voz normal.

- Acho que sim. Vou ver se encontro uma lata guardada.

Ele saiu, encaminhou-se para a garagem e Rin ficou sozinha. O sol estava quente e brilhava bem alto no céu, deixando o jardim quase sem sombras. Ainda estava tonta, mas não tinha certeza se era por causa do tombo ou do beijo de Tom. Nunca se envolvera tanto com um homem e em tão pouco tempo... Tanto que com Kohaku as coisas aconteceram de forma muito lenta.

Havia algo na personalidade dele que demonstrava força e determinação. Bastava ver o modo como Kohaku tinha ido embora, sem protestar. Não conseguia definir, mas algo em Tom a amedrontava. Seria uma violência reprimida? Ela tremeu, apesar do calor. Ainda não o conhecia direito... E se Tom fosse dessas pessoas capazes de explodir de uma hora para a outra, num acesso de raiva?

Achou melhor entrar, pois o sol estava forte e a dor de cabeça podia piorar. Quando se levantava, ouviu os passos de Tom voltando da garagem.

- Está pálida – ele comentou.

- Meu batom saiu e estou com dor de cabeça. – Olhando-o atentamente, percebeu que não tinha medo. O que sentia era bem diferente.

- Acho que devia descansar elo menos uma hora.

- Só se você me prometer que depois me leva até a praia.

- Está bem. – ele concordou, sorrindo.

Rin subiu para o quarto, despiu-se e deitou na cama, olhando fixamente para o teto. Estava se apaixonando por Tom muito mais rapidamente do que deveria. Quando Kohaku a decepcionara, tinha sofrido muito. Se a mesma coisa voltasse a acontecer, com aquele homem, seria um golpe difícil de suportar. Mas seu coração nunca batera tão forte por alguém e achou que esse era um risco que precisaria correr.

Como podia se envolver tão intensamente, em apenas uma semana? Nem mesmo sabia quais eram os sentimentos dele... Mas se lembrou do calor do beijo que lhe dera e se tranquilizou, pois havia algo mais que um simples desejo físico da parte de Tom. Tanto era assim que desejava ter uma conversa mais séria com ela.

No silencio do quarto, começou a imaginar como seria o passeio até o mar. Fechou os olhos, podia ver as ondas batendo no rochedo, o céu azul e límpido, cortado por gaivotas e mergulhões.

O devaneio era tão agradável que acabou adormecendo, mas em pouco temo tudo se transformou num pesadelo. Nuvens escuras invadiram o céu e relâmpagos e trovoes começara a aparecer, deixando-a apavorada e sozinha na praia vazia.

Rin acordou assustada, vendo o céu azul através da janela e ouvindo o toque insistente do telefone. Ainda bem que a campainha a acordara, pois trovoes a aterrorizavam mesmo em sonho. Esperou que Tom atendesse, mas provavelmente ele estava longe, pois o telefone continuou tocando com insistência. Quem quer que fosse, devia ter algo importante a dizer.

Vestiu um roupão, levantou-se depressa e correu para o estúdio. Quando Kagura Cavell se mudasse, com certeza colocaria varias extensões pela casa, mas por enquanto só havia aquele aparelho.

- Alô, aqui é...

A voz de Kohaku a interrompeu do outro lado da linha.

- Sei quem é.

- Onde você esta?

- Não se preocupe, estou voltando para casa. Só parei para comer alguma coisa e achei que devia telefonar.

Pelo tom com que falava devia ter parado também para beber e isso seria perigoso, uma vez que costumava correr muito com o carro.

- Tenha cuidado, Kohaku. Não beba demais.

Irritado e já um tanto alto pelos drinques, ele respondeu com sarcasmos.

- É muita bondade sua. Só que não acredito que se importará, se eu arrebentar o carro na primeira árvore da estrada.

- Por favor, não fale assim – ela murmurou, lembrando-se de que tinha sido exatamente desse modo que seus pais haviam morrido.

- Só queria saber como conseguiu deixá-lo tão interessado em você.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Ora, Rin. Não finja. Falo do grande milionário...

- Quem?

- Fenton.

Kohaku devia estar mais babado do que imaginara, Rin pesou. Ia dizer alguma coisa, mas ele continuou:

- Sabe que não o reconheci a principio? Também, quando fomos apresentados, ele não estava vestido daquele jeito. Jamais imaginei ver Sesshoumaru Fenton transformado num simples trabalhador. Mas quando se aproximou do carro e disse: "Não posso impedi-lo de telefonar, nem de escrever, mas fique fora de minha propriedade", percebi com quem estava falando. Fiquei surpreso e perguntei se era Fenton. Ele confirmou.

Rin não conseguia falar. Estava chocada, segurando o fone contra o ouvido. Não queria escutar mais nada, mas...

- Um refúgio aconchegante só para vocês dois – Kohaku continuou em tom sarcástico. – E eu que pensei que a conhecesse. É mais esperta do que imaginava, Rin. Me fez de bobo o temo todo e, além de conseguir o trabalho, apanhou também o milionário. Mas ainda vamos nos encontrar por aí, pode ter certeza.

Quando Kohaku desligou, ela deixou-se cair numa cadeira, olhando fixamente à frente, recusando-se a aceitar o que acabara de ouvir. Talvez Tom tivesse blefando, ao falar que a propriedade era dele, só para enganar Kohaku. Não... o ex-namorado podia ser um oportunista, mas nunca um bobo.

Se ele era Sesshoumaru Fenton, onde esta Tom Reading, o caseiro que Sango disse que encontraria ali? E por que se fazia passar por outra pessoa?

Se fosse mesmo Fenton... Abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha e começou a remexer nos papéis. Talvez encontrasse algum documento, alguma carta... Tom passava um bom tempo no estúdio, todos os dias.

Não encontrou nada que se relacionasse com os jardins, nem mesmo uma única conta ou nota fiscal. Por outro lado, havia inúmeras notas e memorandos com as iniciais S.F.

Não viu o menor sinal de que aquela era a escrivaninha de Tom Reading, mas havia provas suficientes de que Sesshoumaru Fenton trabalhava ali.

Cada vez mais aturdida, Rin começou a lembrar pequenos detalhes a que até agora não dera atenção: o gosto refinado para os vinhos, a maneira de se portar à mesa... Mas o principal eram as mãos, sem marcas, nem calos que revelassem uma atividade dura, como a de jardineiro.

Agora entendia o que havia nele que tanto a intrigava. Não era nenhum instinto violento que o tornava tão perigoso, mas o poder... Todo o poder e a confiança que u milionário de trinta e poucos anos possuía.

Mas por que a enganara? O que podia estar pretendendo dela? Não sabia como agir com Tom, de agora em diante.

Ao voltar para o quarto, espiou do alto da escada e viu que a porta da frente da casa estava aberta. Se Tom aparecesse, naquele momento, poria um fim à farsa. Não se conformava por ele ter continuado a mentir depois de ter admitido sua identidade a Kohaku.

O pior de tudo é que se divertia às custas dela. Provavelmente, contaria tudo aos amigos dando boas risadas. Um sentimento de dor e mágoa a invadiu, insuportável.

Fechou a porta do quarto e sentou-se na cama, torcendo as mãos. Não podia se deixar levar pelas emoções, pensou. Afinal, até agora o relacionamento tinha sido platônico, e Tom não tentara se aproveitar da situação.

Ele a beijara, mas o que era um beijo? É claro que não pretendia ter um caso pouco antes de seu casamento com Kagura. Ainda mais com uma garota que trabalhava para a noiva.

Pelo menos, o fato de saber a verdade pouparia surpresas desagradáveis, como a de esperar que Tom Reading lhe dissesse: "Eu te amo" e, em vez disso, ver-se à frente de uma simples proposta de emprego.

Um sentimento de perda a dominava, como no dia em que sua tia Kikyou lhe contara que os pais nunca mais viriam buscá-la. Tinha sonhado com um amor impossível e agora era melhor não demonstrar seu sofrimento. Aliás, estava ficando com prática nisso. Anos e anos de falta de carinho haviam sido um bom treinamento.

Quando Tom bateu à porta, quase resolvendo fingir que dormia. Debateu-se e dúvidas, até que a insistência dele a fez responder.

- Entre.

Ele entrou, parando ao lado da cama com uma expressão preocupada.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Bem.

- Ainda está muito pálida, Rin.

- Deve ser porque estou sem maquilagem.

- Ainda está disposta para o passeio até a praia?

Por que não? Podia muito bem dar aquela volta e ouvir o que Tom tinha a dizer.

- Dê-me cinco minutos e desço em seguida.

Colocou o mesmo vestido que usara na noite anterior, prendeu os cabelos e passou batom. Um toque de _blush _ajudou a disfarçar a palidez do rosto e finalmente desceu para encontrá-lo.

Ele tinha levado a caminhonete para frente da casa. Ela se lembrou que Tom dissera ter apenas a bicicleta como meio de transporte. Como reagiria se lhe perguntasse: "Que tipo de carro costuma dirigir, Sr. Fenton?"

Rin deslizou para o assento do passageiro.

- Você dirige, Tom? Ainda estou cansada.

Fechando os olhos, fingiu relaxar e notou que ele a fitava com intensidade. Mesmo assim, manteve as pálpebras cerradas durante todo o tempo em que atravessaram a estradinha de terra.

Sentia o perfume das flores e o cheiro de sal que vinha do mar e, ao ouvir as ondas bater nas rochas, teve vontade de olhar, mas não abriu os olhos até que o carro parou.

- Está acordada? – ele perguntou, num tom que demonstrava não estar acreditando nem um pouco que dormia.

A praia era exatamente como Rin imaginara. Os rochedos circundavam a baía e havia pequenas piscinas de coral no mar azul. Gaivotas e mergulhões pescavam, cortando o ar com gritos estridentes. Não havia mais ninguém ali, além dos dois.

Tom estendeu-lhe a mão e Rin a segurou, pois pareceria estranho se recusasse. De mãos dadas, caminharam pela areia até o final da praia, onde um rochedo enorme proporcionava uma sombra agradável.

Ele sentou e a puxou para o seu lado.

- Está se sentindo bem? Já podemos conversar?

- Sobre nossa parceria? – ela fitou o mar, pensativa. – Acho que podemos. Faríamos bons negócios juntos.

Havia um pequeno barco cortando as águas e Rin o acompanhou com os olhos.

- Parceria de negócios? Talvez. Mas no momento não estava pensando nisso.

Rin sabia no que Tom estava pensando. Com certeza desejava um caso passageiro, que nem despertaria o ciúme de Kagura.

Friamente, decidiu enfrentá-lo.

- Está sugerindo que devemos ter um caso? – perguntou, olhando-o de frente.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e Rin percebeu que estava achando graça, naturalmente pensando que era tola e antiquada.

- Não, obrigada – ela continuou. – Acho que em geral as garotas não costumam lhe dizer não, mas uma simples aventura não é o que quero. Sou uma pessoa complicada e penso que...

Ia dizer que Kagura não aprovaria, quando Tom a interrompeu:

- Estou pendido que se case comigo, Rin.

-00-

* * *

N/a : Sim estou de volta, e para finalizar todos os projetos que estão parados,

espero que continuem lendo apesar do tempo que fiquei sem postar nada. Peço desculpas a todos.

Estou começando por essa historia, não pretendo parar até finalizar, espero que ainda essa semana.

Conto com todos vocês, deixem recados, fico muito feliz de ouvir a opinião de vcs,

sem falar que é um incentivo para continuar e quem sabe trazer novos projetos.

**Graziela Leon : **Você realmente me deixou animada rsrs sinto o mesmo que vc, as vezes to escrevendo ai eu paro e fico viajando dentro da historia, me imaginado naquela situação, rsrsrs - teve um tempo que realmente achei que não iria voltar mais a postar, espero que você consiga inspiração para continuar suas historia também! Continue lendo, não pretendo mais abandonar ninguém! Beijos Ja ne.


	5. CAPÍTULO V

**CAPÍTULO V**

A primeira coisa e que Rin conseguiu pensar, depois do choque, foi que Kohaku devia estar enganado. Sesshoumaru Fenton jamais a pediria em casamento. Tom Reading, o Tom que ela amava, este sim poderia fazê-lo , mesmo sendo loucura uma pessoa querer viver com alguém que só conhecia há uma semana.

Ele esperava pela resposta fitando-a intensamente, o rosto sério e os olhos brilhantes.

- Você aceita? – insistiu.

Num impulso, ela decidiu que não ia pensar nas consequências.

- Aceito. Sim. Tom, é claro que aceito.

Ele sorriu, parecendo mais jovem.

- Agora é hora de me confessar, Rin – o barulho das ondas batendo nos rochedos de repente pareceu mais alto, quebrando o silencio que pesou entre os dois. Finalmente ele pareceu decidir-se. – Sou Sesshoumaru Fenton... Mas houve uma razão...

- Não! – Rin teve vontade de tapar os ouvidos. Não queria saber, não queria que ele fosse qualquer outra pessoa além de Tom Reading. – Não pode ser! Está brincando. É o jardineiro. Você me disse que é Tom Reading.

- Rin...

Ela o encarou com os olhos cheios de mágoa. Então Kohaku estava dizendo a verdade...

- Por quê?

- Por que eu disse que era Tom Reading?

- Sim.

- Não queria que soubessem que eu estava em Tir Gluyn. – Rin estava cada vez mais chocada.

- E achou que eu contaria a alguém?

- Poderia dizer a Kagura ou talvez a Sango... Kagura e eu terminamos tudo e não temos mais nada um com o outro.

O tom de voz dele era calmo e não revelava nenhum arrependimento, nem emoção. Enquanto se recostava no rochedo, numa postura relaxada e tranquila, a mão dele quase tocava a de Rin, mas não fez gesto algum para se aproximar.

Apesar de tê-la pedido em casamento, parecia distante e inatingível, sem demonstrar nenhum afeto. Mordendo o lábio, ela imaginou se não estaria sonhando. Uma situação como essa não poderia ser real.

- Vim até aqui para decidir o que faria com a casa – ele explicou – Pensava em vendê-la ou transformá-la num hotel, mas, como estou abrindo uma fábrica nas redondezas, também levava em consideração a possibilidade de morar em Tir Glyn.

- Então Tir Glyn pertence a você? Pensei que a Srta. Cavell fosse a proprietária.

Desta vez o sorriso dele foi cínico e frio.

- Meu relacionamento com Kagura nunca chegou ao ponde de querer lhe dar uma casa. Também não me sinto inclinado a oferecer a ela Tir Glyn como presente de despedida.

Os pensamentos de Rin atropelaram-se numa sequencia de imagens confusas. Então a casa era dele, embora Kagura tivesse escolhido cada detalhe da reforma e da decoração? Quer dizer que o caso estava acabado e não iriam mais se casar? Mas por que Sango lhe dissera que Kagura adoraria saber que Tir Glyn ficaria pronta mais cedo?

- Sango disse que o caseiro estaria aqui...

- Toutousai é o dono da chácara na cursa da estrada. Não reparou numa pequena casa de pedras que há ali?

Então o caseiro morava ali perto, e dava uma olhada na casa, cuidando do que fosse necessário.

- Você não é mesmo Tom Reading? – A expressão de Rin era de quem ainda duvidava.

- Não.

- Por que escolheu esse nome?

Dando de ombros, ele respondeu:

- Não sei. Foi o primeiro nome que me ocorreu.

- Não existe nenhum Tom Reading?

- Não que eu conheça. – Sesshoumaru disse.

Uma sensação de perda a dominou. Tudo tinha sido uma ilusão. Tom Reading jamais existira.

- Você me pediu em casamento... – Encarou-o confusa, desejando descobrir os verdadeiros motivos daquele homem estranho.

- Preciso de uma esposa.

Os olhos dourados brilhavam intensamente e Rin não conseguiu dizer nada.

- E precisa de alguém que tome conta de você – ele continuou.

- É muita bondade sua – ela respondeu após um instante de silencio, sem evitar a ironia.

Ele sorriu com a mesma jovialidade do saudoso Tom Reading.

- Além disso, acho que fazemos uma boa parceria. Disse que adoraria viver em Tir Glyn...

- E quem não gostaria? Só que não consigo me ver no papel de dona da casa.

Ignorando a observação, Sesshoumaru prosseguiu:

- Pode continuar trabalhando. Terá oportunidades excelentes sendo minha mulher, pois vai conhecer muita gente famosa. Além disso, darei uma ajuda financeira e promoverei seu nome como decoradora.

Rin fez um careta. Não era essa a ideia que fizer de uma sociedade entre os dois. Uma parceria... Que piada! Tinha achado que Tom fosse trabalhar a seu lado.

- Mas por que eu? Deve haver centenas de mulheres que...

Ele a interrompeu.

- Que adorariam se casar com as Indústrias Fenton? Acho que há mesmo. Só que prefiro alguém que me escolha pelo que eu sou, não pelo que tenho. Você se casaria com Tom Reading mesmo que ele não possuísse um centavo...

Mas não havia nenhum Tom Reading, ela pensou angustiada. Não sabia nada sobre esse homem. Tudo que falava agora era suspeito, pois tinha mentido, fingindo ser outra pessoa.

- Gostei de ser Tom. – Ele sorriu daquele jeito que Rin tanto gostava. – Queria que esta semana tivesse durado muito mais. – Tomou-lhe a mão e acariciou a palma macia e o pulso delicado. Mas ela estava tão tensa que mal se deu conta.

- Tom... Sesshoumaru... Ah, meu Deus, estou tão confusa!

- Ouça, Rin. Estou cansado de oportunistas e trapaceiras, que só querem o meu dinheiro. Você sempre trabalhou para conseguir o que tem, e admiro sua honestidade e integridade.

Mas não falou em amor, como se estivesse apenas lhe oferecendo um emprego. Só faltava combinarem o salário, ela pensou com ironia.

- Não vai dar certo, Tom. – Ainda não conseguia chamá-lo de outro nome!

- Não quer nos dar uma chance?

Para ele, assumir riscos devia ser uma coisa rotineira.

- Estamos falando de casamento, será que não entende?

- Eu sei. E acho que temos tudo para dar certo. Mas, se não der, não será o fim do mundo.

Rin arregalou os olhos. Não era assim que imaginava ser pedida em casamento.

- Nem mesmo conheço você. Até agora, convivi com uma pessoa que não existe!

O sorriso dele alargou-se.

- Não é tão terrível como pinta, Rin. Você só não sabia meu nome. No mais, não houve nenhum fingimento de minha parte.

Quase sem querer, Rin sorriu.

- Bem que eu estranhei a demora daquele jardim. Você não tinha prática nenhuma...

- Está certo, nisso eu fingi. Mas foi apenas isso. Não dá para perdoar?

- Acho que sim...

- Então escute. – A expressão de Sesshoumaru tinha ficado séria de novo. – Amanhã preciso estar em Londres. As duas próximas semanas serão cheias de trabalho e em seguida farei uma viagem de negócios. Podemos casar antes e virá comigo. Vou a Paris, Bruxelas, Amsterdã e Hamburgo. Não será exatamente uma lua-de-mel, mas você disse que gostaria de viajar...

- Isso quer dizer que casaremos dentro de quinze dias?

- Sim. Onde gostaria que fosse a cerimônia?

Aquele homem devia ser maluco. Casar-se em duas semanas... Se tivesse um pingo de juízo, ela devia dizer que não aceitava. Mais em vez disso, ouviu-se respondendo:

- Em casa, acho. Preciso voltar para Londres. Tenho muitos preparativos para fazer.

- Levo você amanhã cedo.

- Na sua bicicleta? – Rin tentou brincar.

- Não exatamente.

Ele sorria, mas Rin não conseguia relaxar. Era um homem bem-sucedido e milionário, que acabava de conhecer. Um estranho ao seu mundo simples e despretensioso.

- Suponho que seu pai não era jardineiro...

- Não. Tinha outro tipo de trabalho.

- Qual era?

- As Indústrias Fenton.

Então Sesshoumaru Fenton herdara as organizações e conseguira tanto sucesso e poder sem muito esforço. Rin engoliu com dificuldade, sentindo a garganta seca.

- Você ainda tem família? – perguntou.

- Não.

Havia dúzia de perguntas que ela desejaria fazer, mas não conseguia organizá-la na cabeça.

- Desculpe. Acho que não sei o que dizer. Não consigo aceitar essa situação.

- Está confusa?

- Mas do que confusa. Estou chocada, mal acredito que estou mesmo vivendo tudo isso.

Sesshoumaru sorriu, parecendo divertir-se.

- Foi muita agitação para um único dia, não é? Devia ter-lhe contado antes, Rin. Desculpe.

Era o segundo homem que lhe pedia desculpas naquele dia. O que Kohaku pensaria de seu casamento com Sesshoumaru Fenton? Todos os amigos se surpreenderiam, mas ninguém poderia ficar mais admirado do que ela própria.

Levantando, ele estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Venha!

- Aonde vamos?

- Comemorar.

Quase perguntou o que iriam celebrar, pois ainda não acreditava que fosse casar-se de verdade. Mesmo que ele estivesse falando sério, acabaria mudando de ideia.

Rin pensou comoa vida era estranha. Tinha sido pedida em casamento por um milionário, mas preferia que fosse um jardineiro. Estava apaixonada por Tom, com que se divertira a valer nessa última semana. A convivência havia sido deliciosa. Os dois dividindo tarefas e conversando tão à vontade sobre qualquer coisa. Sentia-se próxima dele. Mas agora era diferente, pensava no mundo do poderoso Sesshoumaru Fenton com um arrepio na espinha. Qual seria seu lugar na vida dele?

- Como devo chamá-lo?

- Como quiser.

Enquanto caminhavam até o carro, ele não demonstrava a menor emoção, ao segurar seu braço.

- As pessoas o chamam de Sesshoumaru?

- Nem todas. Mas esse é meu nome.

Não podia mais chamá-lo de Tom, mas demoraria muito até que se acostumasse que seu nome era Sesshoumaru. Na verdade, acharia mais fácil tratá-lo por Sr. Fenton. Se não fosse tão ridículo uma mulher se dirigir ao futuro marido com tanta cerimônia...

Depois que Rin se acomodou no assento de passageiro, Sesshoumaru Ligou o carro e perguntou:

- Para onde gostaria de ir agora? Algum restaurante?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não conheço nada por aqui. Quando estive em Tir Glyn com Sango, nem saí da casa.

A caminho da cidade, Sesshoumaru falou o tempo todo, mas ela não conseguia deixar de pensar no absurdo daquela situação. Adorava a companhia de Tom Reading e se sentia absolutamente à vontade a seu lado, mas de uma hora para outra ele se transformara numa pessoa que a constrangia, deixando-a totalmente intimidada.

Com certeza Sesshoumaru estava achando-a uma companhia aborrecida, mas assim mesmo ela não fez o menor esforço para dar continuidade à conversa.

- Vamos experimentar este aqui. – ele disse, estacionando a caminhonete na frente de um hotel luxuoso.

Já era bastante tarde para almoçarem e a roupa que usavam não parecia apropriada para um ambiente tão requitado. Enquanto esperava que Sesshoumaru fosse até a recepção para saber se havia alguma mesa disponível, Rin teve medo que não os deixasse entrar. Na melhor das hipóteses, achava que lhes indicariam alguma mesa no fundo do salão.

Lá dentro fazia frio e as paredes cobertas de papel verde e dourado não eram nada atraentes. Para evitar o nervosismo, começou a redecorar mentalmente todo o ambiente.

Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que se assustou quando Sesshoumaru Fenton tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou.

- Sim.

- Então vamos almoçar.

O _maître_ os conduziu a uma mesa ao lado de uma janela com vista panorâmica, apesar de o restaurante estar quase lotado, o atendimento foi tão perfeito, que ela perguntou:

- Por acaso é o dono do hotel?

- Não. Por quê?

- Mas eles o conhecem?

- Não.

Vendo o modo como todos o olhavam, ela percebeu a diferença que fazia ser alguém importante e bem-sucedido na vida. Algumas pessoas pareciam reconhecê-lo, o que era natural, pois estava abrindo uma fábrica próxima dali e isso devia ter sido noticiado pela imprensa local. Para relaxar, Rin tomou dois copos de vinho branco e procurou aproveitar o almoço.

O restaurante era decorado com painéis de espelho e ela podia ver sua própria imagem. Lamentou não ter se arrumado melhor. Mas como poderia ter adivinhado? Saíra apenas para dar um passeio na praia e nem sequer se incomodou em passar uma escova nos cabelos.

Era apenas uma pessoa comum, refletiu. Não estava preparada para tornar-se esposa de um milionário. Havia um abismo entre os dois... Sesshoumaru Fenton devia frequentar a alta sociedade, aquele mundo louco e superficial, onde as pessoas pareciam não ter outra preocupação além o dinheiro e do poder...

O que ela iria fazer nesse meio?

-00-

Ao chegarem em Tir Glyn o telefone estava tocando. Sesshoumaru parou a caminhonete na porta da frente e desceu depressa para atender. Rin sentou nos degraus do terraço, desejando que não fosse para ela.

Enquanto esperava, observou a casa, imaginando como Kagura Cavell se sentiria ao perdê-la. A atriz tinha feito muitos planos e parecia deliciada com a ideia de viver ali. "Minha casa", dissera... Com certeza não iria renunciar a tantos privilégios sem resistência. Quando soubesse que Sesshoumaru estava disposto a casar-se com outra, ficaria furiosa. Kagura Cavell seria uma inimiga implacável, não havia a menor dúvida. No entanto, Rin não se preocupava com isso. No fundo, ainda não estava acreditando que o casamento com Sesshoumaru fosse mesmo acontecer.

Nesse momento, ele voltou, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos.

- Está pronta para partir agora? – perguntou.

- Agora?

- Era Jaken. Se voltarmos agora, posso pegar o primeiro avião amanhã cedo.

- Para onde vai?

- Para Londres. Já lhe disse que preciso estar lá amanhã cedo.

- Posso ir sozinha para casa.

- Não quero que dirija.

Pelo jeito, também não queria que ficasse sozinha em Tir Glyn. Para evitar maiores problemas, Ron concordou.

- Esta bem. Vou arrumar a minha bagagem.

Subindo para o quarto, começou a colocar as roupas nas malas. A ideia de viajar imediatamente não a agradava, ainda mais que sentia o corpo todo dolorido pelo tombo. Preferia mil vezes um banho quente e uma noite inteira de sono. Mas não teve coragem de contrariar Sesshoumaru, e arrumou tudo depressa.

Pouco depois, desceu as escadas, carregando a bagagem. Sesshoumaru estava no estúdio com a porta aberta, falando ao telefone, mas desligou assim que a avistou:

- Está pronta?

- Sim.

- Pode descansar no banco de trás, Rin.

- Seria muito agradável – ela ironizou, mas Sesshoumaru pareceu não notar.

Ele tinha apenas uma pasta de couro e uma valise, que carregou para a porta da frente.

Ao sair, Rin ficou surpresa. A caminhonete havia desaparecido e, em seu lugar, encontrava-se um carro esporte novo e reluzente. Desceu os degraus, enquanto Sesshoumaru colocava a bagagem no porta-malas.

- De onde veio este carro?

- Estava guardado na garagem.

Ela passou os dedos pela superfície brilhante, refletindo que, de certo modo, não estava surpresa. O carro, como todo o resto, fazia parte de um sonho. Não devia ser real.

Sesshoumaru abriu-lhe a porta e ela entrou como se estivesse representando um papel numa peça de teatro. A qualquer momento precisaria voltar à vida real...

- Preciso da minha caminhonete para usar na cidade – comentou.

- Já providenciei para que seja entregue no seu apartamento.

- Está bem.

No caminho, pararam no pequeno chalé ao pé da colina e Sesshoumaru Fenton foi avisar ao caseiro que Tir Glyn estava vazia. A esposa do empregado atendeu à porta e, enquanto ouvia as ordens do patrão olhou para a janela de trás do carro e sorriu para Rin.

Constrangida, ela começou a pensar no que aquela mulher sabia a respeito do romance entre Sesshoumaru Fenton e Kagura Cavell. Provavelmente, ninguém devia ter-lhe dito nada sobre o rompimento dos dois e a essa altura estava imaginando o pior.

Puseram-se a caminho e Rin gostou de viajar no banco de trás, pois isso a deixava à vontade para ficar em silencio. A principio, Sesshoumaru fez alguns comentários sobre a paisagem, mas depois também se calou.

A visão daqueles cabelos prateados e sedosos, a sua frente, era muito perturbadora, ela pensou. Certamente Kagura os tinha acariciado muitas vezes... A atriz tinha mãos lindas e bem tratadas, com unhas sempre esmaltadas em vermelho. Ao olhar para suas próprias mãos, maltratadas pelas tintas e ferramentas que usava no trabalho. Rin nem conseguia imaginá-las acariciando Sesshoumaru Fenton.

Ele a pedira em casamento porque precisava de uma esposa. Era quase um contrato, mas isso não significava um relacionamento sem sexo. Sesshoumaru certamente pretendia fazer amor com a mulher que dormiria todas as noites na sua cama.

Estava apaixonada por um estranho, que loucura! Se ao menos pudesse esperar seis meses, teriam tempo para se conhecerem melhor. Em duas semanas, não haveria oportunidade para aprofundar o relacionamento, ainda mais que ele pretendia viajar e só voltar no dia do casamento...

Ao chegar em Londres, Rin pensou em indicar-lhe o caminho para o apartamento onde orava, mas Sesshoumaru entrou no estacionamento de um dos hotéis mais luxuosos da cidade.

- Estou hospedado aqui. Espere por mim, só vou guardar minha bagagem.

Aliviada, ela afastou o problema que mais a preocupara durante toda a viagem. Temia que Sesshoumaru quisesse ficar no apartamento dela, achando perfeitamente normal partilharem a cama.

Sesshoumaru voltou logo e perguntou o caminho para levá-la em casa. No trajeto, passaram pela rua onde Rin tinha seu pequeno escritório.

- Veja. É a última janela em cima da loja. – Ela apontou.

O transito estava congestionado e ele pode observar o local com atenção.

- É pequeno – Rin explicou. – Mas para mim é o suficiente. Trabalho sozinha.

Como ele não dissesse nada. Rin imaginou se não estava comparando seu próprio local de trabalho com o dela. Era evidente que Sesshoumaru devia dirigir seu império industrial de algum escritório luxuoso e sofisticado, na área comercial mais importante da cidade. Nada parecido com aquela pequena sala quase invisível que nem placa possuía.

Ao pararem na frente do prédio em que ela morava, Sesshoumaru pegou a bagagem e abriu a porta do carro para que Rin descesse.

Na caixa de correio, havia duas cartas e um cartão-postal. Rin reconheceu a letra de amigos na correspondência, mas deixou para ler mais tarde.

Quando finalmente entraram, ele observou a sala demoradamente. Ela se apressou em explicar.

- É pequeno, mas para mim é o ideal. Não dá trabalho nenhum.

Estendendo o braço, ele a puxou para si e Rin pensou que fosse beijá-la, retraindo-se. Mas Sesshoumaru sorriu.

- Tenho muito trabalho a fazer ainda esta noite e acho melhor ir embora. – ele disse. – Amanhã, antes de viajar, passo por aqui.

- Também tenho muito o que fazer. Espero você amanhã. É claro que precisa de uma boa noite de sono, se vai ter uma semana de trabalho pela frente... – Rin interrompeu-se sem jeito, percebendo as implicações do que tinha dito.

- Sim – ele concordou, beijando-a rapidamente no rosto.

Rin surpreendeu-se desejando que a despedida não fosse tão fria. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Sesshoumaru deu-lhe as costas e saiu.

Ela ficou parada à porta do apartamento durante muito temo, sufocada por uma estranha sensação de desapontamento.

Mais tarde, sentou-se no sofá para ler a correspondência. Uma das cartas era de Kanna, uma antiga colega de escola, agora casada e vivendo com o marido e dois filhos gêmeos, numa cidadezinha do interior. Ela estava achando a vida aborrecida e aconselhava Rin a não se casar, mesmo que Kohaku fosse bonito e atraente. Tinha saudades das excitantes aventuras de solteiras, dizendo-se totalmente arrependida pelo que fizera. Rindo, Rin pensou no espanto da amiga quando soubesse das novidades.

Ainda atordoada com tudo que acontecera nas ultimas horas, desfez as malas e tirou a roupa, vestindo um roupão felpudo. Não havia muito a fazer naquela noite e resolveu ler até a hora de dormir. Pouco conseguiu se concentrar, no entanto, pois não conseguia tirar Sesshoumaru do pensamento. Cada vez mais se perturbava com a ideia de que fosse se casar. Seria verdade mesmo?

No dia seguinte, tomava o café da manhã ainda de roupão, quando a campainha tocou. Correu para abrir a porta e se surpreendeu com a presença de Jaken, o assessor de Sesshoumaru Fenton.

- Será que... posso entrar? A senhora da portaria me disse para subir.

Jaken tinha uma aparência respeitável, mas a zeladora devia estar intrigada, curiosa para saber o que um homem como ele queria de Rin às oito e meia da manhã.

Depois de se acomodar no sofá, ele tirou um envelope da pasta e a entregou para Rin.

- Sesshoumaru manda desculpas, Srta. Latham, mas precisou viajar muito cedo.

Um pouco sem graça, ela pegou a carta. Esperava que Sesshoumaru viesse despedir-se pessoalmente... Por instantes, imaginou se ele não se arrependera da proposta absurda que lhe fizera, e agora estava com medo de enfrentá-la.

Primeiro, encontrou no envelope um cheque de grande valor e riu com ironia, achando que o milionário desejava indenizá-la por ter alimentado aquele sonho impossível. Ao ler a carta, no entanto, as ideias pessimistas se dissiparam.

" Cara, Rin, preciso viajar mais cedo do que pensava e não poderei vê-la. Sugiro que nos casemos no dia 9 do mês que vem, às onze da manhã, no cartório de registro do seu bairro. O cheque é para qualquer coisa que precise. Sua caminhonete será entregue hoje. Ligo para você à noite. Seu, Sesshoumaru."

Rin releu a carta vária vezes, antes de virar-se de novo para Jaken, que fingia examinar um peso de papéis de cristal sobre a mesinha de centro.

- Sabe o conteúdo da carta, Sr. Jaken?

- Ah... sim... meus parabéns. – ele gaguejou.

- Obrigada.

Se não fosse uma pessoa tão reservada, teria dito: "Não acha uma loucura?" Mas era tímida e discreta e não ousaria discutir a situação com aquele homem, pois estava claro que ele desaprovava a atitude do patrão. Pelo modo como a olhava, parecia dizer que Sesshoumaru Fenton jamais deveria trocar uma estrela como Kagura Cavell por alguém tão insignificante. E, no fundo, Jaken tinha razão. Não seria louca de se comparar com a atriz que todos os homens da Inglaterra desejavam.

- Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa? – ele se ofereceu.

- Por enquanto não preciso de nada. Mas se não se importa... – ela apontou o roupão e a mesa com o café da manhã.

- É claro, é claro – o Sr. Jaken se apressou em dizer, enquanto lhe estendia um cartão de visitas. – Aqui está meu telefone. Sesshoumaru vai ligar mais tarde, mas, se precisar de mim...

- Obrigada, Sr. Jaken.

Assim que ele saiu, Rin largou a carta, o cheque e o cartão de visitas sobre a mesa, observando-os como se fossem peças de um quebra-cabeça que não podia resolver.

Precisava contar tudo a alguém, mas não sabia a quem. Qual das suas amigas poderia aconselhá-la?

Claro que Ayame era a escolha óbvia. Desde o dia em que começara a trabalhar para ela e o marido, aquela mulher tinha estimulado seu talento, encorajando-a a prosseguir na carreira. Até mesmo quando se decidira trabalhar por conta própria, os Cole lhe facilitaram tudo, alugando uma sala sobre a loja deles e lhe enviando vários clientes. Sem dúvida, não tinha amigos mais dedicados e compreensivos do que aquele casal.

Sem pensar duas vezes, tomou u banho e foi para a loja deles. Encontrou Ayame muito ocupada, mas no momento em que avistou Rin, a amiga encarregou um funcionário de atender os clientes e veio correndo abraça-la.

- Querida, estava morrendo de preocupação. O que houve com sua viagem à Espanha?

Kohaku tinha telefonado para os Cole tentando encontrá-la e os dois souberam que Rin não havia partido com ele. Mais tarde, Ayame ligara pedindo noticias e o rapaz dissera que a ex-namorada se encontrava em Tir Glyn.

- Preciso falar a sós com você, Ayame.

- É claro, vamos subir.

O apartamento de Ayame ficava no segundo andar. Depois que se acomodaram no sofá da ampla sala de estar, a amiga virou-se para Rin.

- Algum problema com Kohaku, meu bem? Vocês brigaram?

Rin respirou fundo e decidiu contar tudo de uma vez.

- Conheci outro homem esta semana e ele me pediu e casamento, Ayame.

- Oh! – a amiga arregalou os olho, numa expressão tão cômica que Rim sorriu. – Bem... essas coisas acontecem. Mas que tal me contar tudo desde o começo? Quem é essa maravilha, capaz de virar sua cabeça da noite para o dia?

Rin levantou-se e foi até a janela, olhando pensativa para a rua movimentada, lá embaixo. Ayame era uma pessoa madura e equilibrada. Claro que podia confiar nela. Mas assim mesmo achou melhor não falar em Tom Reading. A historia era absurda demais.

Virou-se para a amiga e suspirou.

- Fique uma semana em Tir Glyn e Sesshoumaru Fenton estava lá. Nós... Foi uma convivência muito agradável e, ontem, ele me disse que havia terminado tudo com Kagura. Depois... me pediu em casamento.

- Pediu? – Ayame ainda não conseguia esconder o espanto.

Talvez ela acreditasse mais facilmente se soubesse que não se tratava de nenhuma grande paixão, Rin pensou.

- Ele disse que precisava de uma esposa e que está cansado de oportunistas.

- E você? Aceitou?

- S... sim. Mas acho que fiquei apavorada. Ayame. Devemos nos casar daqui a quinze dias.

Ayame assobiou baixinho.

- Ele está aqui em Londres?

- Não. Viajou. Acho que só o verei no dia do casamento. – Rin torcia as mãos, nervosa. – Não sei o que fazer.

- Case com ele. – Ayame disse com firmeza, sua natureza prática reagindo de imediato. – Jamais terá outra chance como essa.

- Sei disso.

- Então você o conquistou... – a amiga riu. – Pois saiba que esse Sesshoumaru Fenton não poderia ter escolhido melhor. Qualquer homem será feliz a seu lado, querida. Vão se casar aqui?

- Sim. Mas, por favor, não conte a ninguém. Ayame. Não sei ao certo o que vai acontecer, nem se é isso mesmo que desejo. E às vezes penso que Sesshoumaru está me usando para conseguir Kagura de volta... – a ideia já havia ocorrido, mas só agora Rin ousava dizê-la em voz alta.

- Acho mais provável que ele tenha se referido a Kagura, quando falou em mulheres oportunistas. Tenho certeza de que decidiu se casar com alguém totalmente diferente, em quem possa confiar. E você é uma garota digna de confiança, como não se encontra mais nos dias de hoje.

- Não sei. Ayame. Não consigo chegar à conclusão nenhuma.

- Parece simples, meu bem. Ele está apaixonado por você. – sob a aparência fria, Ayame era uma romântica incurável.

"Não", Rin pensou. Sesshoumaru tinha seus motivos para pedi-la em casamento, mas com certeza o amor não estava entre eles.

-00-

* * *

N/a: como prometido mais um capitulo, espero que todos estejam gostando.

Até a próxima, deixe recadinhos que isso me faz muito feliz.

Ja ne!

Agradecimentos:

**Julia:** rsrs não precisa morrer, afinal nem demorei para posta o novo capitulo! Continue acompanhando, pois ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer com esses dois. Rsrs

**Graziela Leon:** adoro ouvir sua opinião, me deixa tão animada para continuar a escrever! Rsrsrs Algumas coisas já foram esclarecidas, como o tal noivado da Kagura e o verdadeiro nome do Sesshoumaru... mas a Rin ainda parece não acreditar no que esta acontecendo. Continue acompanhando.

Próximo capitulo: O dia do casamento!


	6. CAPÍTULO VI

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Depois de conversar com Ayame, Rin decidiu passar em seu escritório, que ficava no mesmo prédio. Encontrou muitas cartas de clientes, com propostas interessantes de trabalho, mas ficou indecisa em aceitá-las. Na situação em que se encontrava era difícil prever o que aconteceria e não podia assumir compromissos profissionais até que tudo fosse definido.

Por fim, decidiu escrever explicando que estava ocupada no momento e que entraria em contato assim que se encontrasse disponível.

Em seguida voltou para casa, pois não tinha sentindo ficar no escritório se não pretendia pegar nenhum trabalho.

Durante o dia inteiro, o telefone não parou, pois os amigos, sabendo que rompera com Kohaku, ligavam para conversar.

Rin apenas confirmava que estava tudo terminado e todos expressavam simpatia, pois imaginavam que ele a abandonara. Ela não quis dizer nada sobre Sesshoumaru Fenton a ninguém.

Naquela noite, Ayame foi visitá-la e, depois de ver a carta dele e o cheque, disse que o achava mesmo decidido a se casar.

- Como é ele? – perguntou.

- Cabelos prateados... – Rin explicou. Tentou lembrar o rosto de feições bem-feitas, o sorriso aberto que tanto a encantava. – Os olhos das mulheres não se desgruda dele – continuou. – É alto, sua presença se impõe e qualquer ligar. Tem muita personalidade. Parece exatamente... – fez uma pausa, mordendo o lábio – o tipo de homem que Kagura Cavell escolheria para se casar.

Ayame ia dizer alguma coisa, mas nesse momento o telefone tocou.

- Rin? – A voz de Sesshoumaru soou do outro lado.

- Sim.

Ayame acabara de ler a carta e adivinhou que era ele ao telefone. Ficou atenta, tentando descobrir os sentimentos de Rin.

- Desculpe não ter ido vê-la de manhã. – Sesshoumaru disse a Rin. – Concorda com a data que sugeri?

- Bem... sim.

- Ótimo. Estarei fora nos próximos dez dias. Pode me localizar através de Joken, se precisar.

- Está bem.

- Gostaria que o casamento fosse bem íntimo, Rin. Você se importa? Poderíamos dar uma recepção depois da viagem pela Europa.

- Sim – Rin respondia automaticamente.

- Como está se sentindo?

Sentia a cabeça girar, como se tivesse acabado de cair das escadas.

- Bem.

- E o cotovelo?

- Está sarando. – Ela estava tão intimidada que mal conseguia articular uma frase.

- Que bom – disse ele. – Manterei contato. Adeus.

- Era ele? – Ayame perguntou, assim que Rin colocou o fone no aparelho.

- Sim, era. – Com um suspiro, ela sentou-se à pequena mesa branca, arrumada com um bule de chá, xícaras e uma lata de biscoitos amanteigados. – Quer um casamento reservado. E pretende adiar a recepção para quando voltarmos.

Ayame arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Era só isso?

Rin pegou um biscoito antes de responder.

- Ele é bem objetivo.

- Muito.

Vendo a amiga tão apática, Ayame insistiu:

- O que vai fazer? Não tem muito tempo, querida. Precisa de um enxoval. Além disso, tem de pensar nas testemunhas, na licença... Será que ele já providenciou?

- Não sei, mas não vou fazer nada. Não quero preparativos e não vou convidar ninguém, além de você. No dia 9 estarei aqui, esperando para ver o que acontece. – De repente, todo o seu medo veio à tona e não conseguiu evitar um desabafo. – Muitos se lembram de meu namoro desastroso com Hagaku Bayley e acham que Kohaku também me abandonou. Não quero que saibam do casamento, pois esta relação também pode não dar certo.

-00-

Foram quinze dias irreais como um sonho. Rin ajudou os Cole na loja para passar o tempo e quando os conhecidos lhe perguntava por que voltara mais cedo de Tir Glyn, dizia que tinha havido um problema. E não era mentira.

Sesshoumaru ligou três vezes e sempre a tratava de modo atencioso e amigável, mas nada além disso.

Finalmente, na véspera do casamento, Sesshoumaru ligou.

- Apanho você às quinze para as onze, Rin.

- Então é verdade...

- O quê?

- Vamos mesmo casar?

- Quer desistir? – ele perguntou.

Rin não costumava ter sorte com os homens, mas desta vez todos diriam que não podia ser mais afortunada. Sesshoumaru Fenton queria se casar com ela. Por que não arriscar, aceitando o desafio que o destino oferecia?

- Não, não quero desistir.

- Até amanhã, então. A gente se vê amanhã.

- Estarei esperando.

Ele desligou e de repente Rin percebeu que precisava agir, pois não estava nada com nada pronto. Precisava arrumar as malas para a viagem... Suas roupas não eram nada adequadas para a esposa de Sesshoumaru Fenton. Já que aceitara a situação, tentaria corresponder às expectativas.

Em primeiro lugar, precisava de um vestido de noiva. Não podia se casar com um de seus vestidos velhos. Correu ao telefone, ligando para Ayame.

- Não quer fazer compras comigo?

- Estão está decidido?

- Está, Ayame.

Ayame passara os últimos dias com os nervos à flor da pele. Não dissera uma palavra a ninguém, mas às vezes desejava ligar para o Sr. Fenton perguntando quais eram as verdadeiras intenções dele. Sentia um enorme carinho por Rin e não queria vê-la magoada. Para um noivo, às vésperas do casamento, ele não parecia muito entusiasmado.

As duas foram a uma loja exclusiva no centro da cidade, na qual jamais haviam entrado antes. As vitrines era incrivelmente lindas, mas não havia preço nos artigos.

Assim que entraram, as palavras "vestido de noiva" foram mágicas para fazer a vendedora se apressar a atendê-las. Ayame assobiou baixinho ao ouvir os preços, mas Rin estava imune a choques naquele dia. Experimentou um vestido após o outro até escolher um de seda cor de pérola.

Ao saírem da loja, Ayame não pôde evitar o comentário.

- Com esses preços, ainda bem que vai se casar com um milionário!

- Ora, você também não comprou um vestido lindo para se casar?

A amiga sorriu.

- É claro. Aliás, vou usá-lo no seu casamento só ara mostrar que ainda fico perfeita nele, depois de quinze anos. Bem, acho melhor darmos um jeito no seu cabelo.

Rin tinha o cabelo sedoso e liso e em geral costumava arrumá-lo sozinha.

- Acho que é tarde demais para tentar mudanças. Já estou muito nervosa, não aguento mais essa expectativa.

Rin não quis ficar sozinha na véspera do casamento e foi dormir na casa dos Cole, onde poderia contar com apoio e carinho. Tanto Ayame quanto Kouga a a viam como uma irmã mais nova, o que a deixava grata e comovida, pois não tinha família.

Na manhã seguinte, depois de um café da manhã na qual nem Ayame nem Rin conseguiram comer, as duas foram se aprontar para a cerimônia no apartamento de Rin.

Apesar de estar muito nervosa, Ayame tentou manter uma conversa animada para distrair a amiga.

Quando o relógio bateu dez e meia, Rin começou a ficar cada vez mais pálida, apesar do _blush _que havia passado no rosto. A amiga se preocupava, achando que, se Sesshoumaru se importasse com a noiva, teria ligado pela manhã, em vez de deixá-la esperando como se fosse apanhá-la para um simples passeio.

A campainha tocou às vinte para as onze. Era Kouga, o marido de Ayame. Ao notar que o noivo ainda não tinha chegado começou a elogiar o vestido de Rin para aliviar a tensão.

- É um vestido lindo, Rin. Seu chapéu também é simplesmente maravilhoso. Sempre gostei de chapéus de abas largas. Ayame, lembra daquele que você tinha? O cor-de-rosa que voou...

A esposa o interrompeu e continuou a historia, num tom falsamente alegre.

- No cais de Blackpool. Era um chapéu lindo. Quando me incline sobre a mureta, lá se foi para o mar...

Ambos riram, mas Rin continuava apática. Kouga pegou uma garrafa de uísque e propôs um drinque.

- Vamos brindar aos noivos.

- Fico muito emocionada pela proposta, mas não estou com vontade de beber.

Ayame foi buscar os copos na cozinha e Kouga a seguiu.

- Foi uma boa ideia, querido, mas um licor teria sido melhor. Assim, parece que queremos embriagá-la para enfrentar a situação.

Com uma expressão preocupada no rosto, Kouga fitou a esposa.

- Acha que ele virá, não é? Não está apenas brincando com ela?

A campainha tocou e Ayame suspirou de alivio.

Rin não ficaria surpresa se fosse Jaken com outra carta, mas era o próprio Sesshoumaru Fenton que estava parado junto à porta de entrada quando ela foi atender.

Usava um terno cinza-escuro muito bem cortado, realçando o corpo perfeito. Parecia seguro e elegante, apesar de um certo ar de arrogância.

- É você? - ela disse, como uma tola.

- Não me esperava?

- Sim... é claro.

Sesshoumaru entrou e Rin apontou para a porta da cozinha.

- Está lembrando que lhe falei sobre a loja onde comecei a trabalhar? Os donos, Ayame e Kouga Cole são meus melhores amigos.

Nesse momento, o casal entrou na sala.

- Kouga, Ayame, este é Sesshoumaru.

Depois que todos se cumprimentaram Kouga avisou:

- Já vamos saindo. Nos encontramos no cartório.

Ao descerem para pegar o carro, Kouga viu o luxuoso automóvel parado junto ao meio-fio e comentou com Ayame:

- Deve ser dele. O que você achou, querida? Rin tem sorte, não?

- Não sei. Nem a beijou...

- Talvez esperasse nossa saída, Ayame.

- Talvez... Mas não me parece muito ansioso para abraçá-la. Aposto que já estão saindo.

Ayame estava certa. Sesshoumaru não tomou Rin nos braços; nem sequer elogiou-lhe a aparência.

- Podemos ir? – foi tudo o que disse.

Então o vestido não estava adiantando, Rin pensou, lamentando não ser bonita. Com um gesto desanimado, pegou o chapéu e o colocou na cabeça, ficando com as mãos vazias. Devia ter comprando algumas flores para segurar.

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do apartamento e depois trancou-a, guardando as chaves no bolso do paletó.

- Vamos primeiro a Paris e em seguida a Bruxelas. Tudo bem?

- Sim, claro.

Na calçada, encontraram um vizinho. Ele os observou com curiosidade e, depois de cumprimentar Rin, referiu-se à sua elegância.

- Está indo a um casamento?

- Sim.

- É um lindo dia para se casar. – comentou o homem, achando que eram apenas convidados.

Ela entrou depressa no carro e evitou encarar Sesshoumaru.

- Ninguém sabe que vai se casar? – ele perguntou.

- Não. Só Ayame e Kouga. Você disse que preferia manter segredo.

Ele a olhou, surpreso.

- É uma mulher muito discreta. Não pensei que mantivesse segredo total.

- E você? Contou a alguém?

- Não.

-00-

Quando chegaram ao cartório, não havia nenhum repórter nem fotografo. Entraram direto na sala, onde os Cole e os Gillian já esperavam.

O juiz não conhecia Sesshoumaru Fenton e realizou a cerimônia depressa. Na hora das alianças, Rin gostou da simplicidade do anel que Sesshoumaru comprara. Receara que ele tivesse escolhido uma joia muito sofisticada, que não estava acostumada a usar.

Quando o juiz terminou, Ayame a abraçou e beijou com carinho. Os Gillian fingiram entusiasmo, mas era evidente que não estavam satisfeitos. Talvez achasse que Sesshoumaru devia ter escolhido outra mulher para se casar.

- Que tal irmos até lá em casa para um drinque? – Ayame sugeriu, esforçando-se para tornar a ocasião mais festiva. – Aceita o convite?

- Obrigada, sra. Cole – Sesshoumaru agradeceu. – Mas minha mulher e eu precisamos tomar o avião. – Com um gesto firme, conduziu Rin para o carro.

Não houve flores, nem comemorações. Nem mesmo o tradicional beijo, depois que os noivos dizem "sim" ao juiz, ele lhe dera. Sentada no banco ao lado do motorista, Rin baixou a cabeça, perguntando-se o motivo de merecer um tratamento tão frio.

Voltou o olhar para fora e acenou para os amigos, despedindo-se sem nenhum entusiasmo. Nem parecia que aquele era o momento mais importante de sua vida.

Inesperadamente Sesshoumaru a encarou e sorriu. Um pouco mais aliviada, Rin pensou que provavelmente ele estivera também muito nervoso. Lembrou daquele dia na praia quando ouviu dizer que precisava de uma esposa. Agora tinha uma a seu lado, com uma aliança no dedo e um nome novo no passaporte: Rin Fenton. Mas por quê?

Sentiu um desejo incontrolável de rir sem parar, mas sabia que era ura histeria. Afinal, não havia nada de engraçado nessa situação absurda. Precisou se esforçar muito para se controlar.

Atravessaram a cidade em silêncio. Quando ele estacionou na frente do prédio dela, Rin desceu depressa, mas depois se lembrou que não estava com as chaves e o esperou, resignada.

Dentro do apartamento, Sesshoumaru perguntou onde estavam as malas.

- No quarto – Rin respondeu.

Enquanto ele foi apanhar a bagagem, ela percorreu os cômodos para ver se estava tudo em ordem.

Na cozinha, a garrafa de uísque e os copos continuavam sobre a pia. Teve vontade de tomar um gole, mas receou que Sesshoumaru entrasse e desaprovasse seu gesto.

Casada, tirou o chapéu, largou-o sobre a mesa e sentou-se numa cadeira.

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e pareceu preocupado.

- Você está bem?

- Não pareço?

Sem dizer nada, ele caminhou até a pia, lavou um copo e lhe serviu uma generosa dose de bebida.

- Tome isso. Acho que está precisando.

Ao pegar o copo, as mãos dela tremiam, começou a tomar consciência da loucura que acabara de fazer. Agora, era a sra. Fenton e não estava certa de poder cumprir todas as obrigações desse papel. Em especial, a primeira delas: fazer amor com um homem que mal conhecia.

Com certeza Sesshoumaru Fenton era um amante experiente, mas podia não ter paciência e... Rin sentiu-se apavorada. Engoliu o uísque de uma vez e tossiu, quase engasgando.

- Não quer um gole? – perguntou depois que conseguiu se acalmar.

- Não, Obrigado.

- Não precisa de um drinque?

- Não.

Nem ao menos para fazer um brinde, Rin pensou com tristeza.

- Está arrependido?

- De jeito nenhum – Sesshoumaru sorriu. – Sei que é o tipo de mulher que preciso. E espero ser o marido que gostaria de ter.

- Eu? Como sabe o que desejo num marido?

- Não é difícil de perceber.

Bem, então sabia mais do que ela própria, que até o momento não tinha ideia do que desejava do casamento. Rin pensou, dirigindo-se ao quarto para trocar de roupa. Ao guardar o chapéu, decidiu que o daria a Ayame. Não tinha mais vontade de usar nada que a lembrasse da cerimônia.

A caminho do aeroporto, quase não se falaram. No avião, todos os observavam certos de que eram patrão e secretária, numa viagem de negócios. Sesshoumaru explicara coo seria a rotina dali para a frente.

- Em Paris, encontraremos Hakudoushi Fox, o representante das Organizações Fenton na França. Ali farei uma conferencia e assinarei alguns contratos. Vou dar uma recepção para os clientes e quero que me ajude como anfitriã, além de me acompanhar em reuniões sociais. Mas terá muito temo para passear e fazer compras.

- Sozinha?

- Se quiser companhia, arranjo alguém.

- E você?

- Não terei um minuto livro. – Ele sorriu, antes de abrir a pasta e começar a ler os contratos. Rin pegou uma revista e se pôs a folheá-la, imaginando como seria aquela lua-de-mel se a esposa fosse Kagura Cavell.

Em Paris, um motorista os levou para o hotel numa limusine. Quando desceram do carro, um homem que os aguardava correu para recebê-los. Era Hakudoushi Fox.

Pela atitude dele, devia pensar que Rin fosse uma secretaria. Assustou-se quando Sesshoumaru a apresentou como esposa, mas logo se recuperou do choque e cumprimentou-a efusivamente.

- Encontro você dentro de uma hora. – Sesshoumaru avisou Hakudoushi na porta do elevador.

A suíte era cinematográfica e os olhos experientes de Rin apreciaram cada detalhe da decoração. Em poucos minutos, o garçom apareceu com um carrinho. Sesshoumaru o dispensou logo, dizendo que eles mesmos se serviriam do jantar.

Sesshoumaru comeu na escrivaninha e ela foi sentar-se perto da janela, olhando a paisagem. Se Hakudoushi Fox os visse agora, ficaria ainda mais surpreso, pensou. Ele sabia que eram recém-casados e os deixara a sós por acreditar que estavam ansiosos por aqueles momentos de intimidade.

Mal acabou de comer, Sesshoumaru pegou uns papéis e disse que precisava sair. Rin suspirou aliviada, pois a presença dele já a estava deixando nervosa.

Apressada, desfez as malas e pendurou as roupas, enquanto preparava um banho perfumado na enorme banheira de mármore. Sesshoumaru havia dito que voltaria às dez horas. Depois do banho, Rin olhou o relógio, ansiosa. Se o marido a encontrasse vestida, teria de se despir na frente dele... Num impulso, decidiu aprontar-se logo para dormir. Ficaria na cama, lendo. Por sorte, dormiriam em camas separadas. Não havia cama de casal na suíte.

Vestiu uma camisola de algodão, comprida e sem decote. Olhando-se no espelho, viu que a roupa não era nem um pouco sensual. Observou pálido, o corpo magro, os seios pequenos... "Sou tão sem graça", pensou. "O que estou fazendo aqui?"

Não ouviu Sesshoumaru entrar e se assustou ao vê-lo.

- Olá! Ainda está acordada?

Rin tinha planejado fingir que estava dormindo, mas agora teria de enfrentar a situação. Tensa, foi para a cama e esperou que Sesshoumaru saísse do banheiro. Ele voltou descalço, usando apenar um roupão.

- Trabalhou muito? – Rin perguntou.

- Sim. Mas não estou casado.

A garganta dela pareceu fechar-se de medo. Sesshoumaru havia parado no meio do quarto, olhando-a fixamente.

- Por que se casou comigo, Rin?

- Eu... não sei. – Rin começou a tremer, sem conseguir desviar os olhos do corpo de Sesshoumaru.

O roupão de seda marrom estava amarrado na cintura e se abriu no peito, revelando a pele bronzeada, coberta de pelos claros.

- Tenho muito dinheiro, como você sabe. Será que não foi por isso? – Os olhos dourados mediram Rin dos pés à cabeça.

- Sesshoumaru... Esqueceu que quando nos conhecemos eu não sabia que... – a voz lhe morreu na garganta ao perceber que ele avançava na direção da cama dela.

Notando-lhe o pavor, Sesshoumaru parou, com uma expressão aborrecida.

- Não precisa fazer essa cara de terror, Rin. O mundo está cheio de mulheres desejáveis e não costumo forçar ninguém. Preciso de uma esposa para afastar as oportunistas que me perseguem, mas pouco me importa se o casamento só existir no papel.

- Não?

- Se é o que deseja, tudo bem. Você faz o seu papel e eu compro minha parte, promovendo sua carreira. – Os lábios bem-feitos abriram-se num sorriso irônico. Ele desamarrou o cinto do roupa. – Agora, é melhor fechar os olhos. Costumo dormir nu e não pretendo alterar um hábito de tantos anos.

Largando o roupão na cadeira, atravessou o quarto para apagar as luzes, expondo a pele queimada de sol, os músculos rijos, os quadris estreitos.

Quando tudo ficou escuro, Rin ouviu-o dirigindo-se para a outra cama. Deitou-se e em pouco tempo a respiração dele tornou-se profunda, mostrando que dormia.

Puxou o lençol de cetim até o pescoço, ela começou a chorar baixinho.

-00-

* * *

N/a: mas nunca que eu ia fechar meus olhos! Deus sabe o como meu coração estava acelerado nessa cena. Rsrs

Puxa essa já é o capítulo 6! Estou cumprindo com o prometido, e talvez consiga terminar antes do final de semana.

deixem reviews.

O que acontecerá com esses dois? Para mim eles acabaram de fechar um acordo – manter tudo na aparência – pergunto por quanto tempo vão aguentar esta situação.

**Graziela Leon: **sem apostas? Com certeza eu teria surpreendido vc rsrs a Rin realmente se casou e agora não sabe o que fazer; na situação dela eu também ficaria perdida! XD até a próxima! Obrigada pelo comentário animador! Ja ne!

**De pé, reverência, AYE!**


	7. CAPÍTULO VII

**CAPITULO VII**

Durante a noite, Rin acordou várias vezes, vendo a luz da lua entrar pela janela, ouvindo a respiração de Sesshoumaru e observando-o dormir tranquilamente na cama ao lado.

Um sentimento de desespero a dominava. Cada vez mais se convencia de que tudo aquilo não passava de um simples arranjo que nada tinha que ver com os sentimentos.

Pela manhã, abriu os olhos e se deparou com Sesshoumaru andando pelo quarto, já vestido, mas sem o paletó. Não queria falar com ele e fechou os olhos outra vez, fingindo dormir. Mas podia observá-lo através dos cílios e viu-o colocar as abotoaduras de ouro e dar o laço na gravata cinza-escuro. Era óbvio que Sesshoumaru ia sair.

Se ao menos ficasse com ela, naquele primeiro dia em Paris! O primeiro da lua-de-mel. O que ela iria fazer naquela cidade desconhecida, o dia inteiro?

Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto para atender a uma batida na porta da saleta e logo ouviu-se um murmúrio de vozes e barulho do carrinho. Como na noite anterior, ele dispensou o garçom.

Em seguida Sesshoumaru trouxe o carrinho para o quarto. Havia pãezinhos, manteiga, geleia, biscoitos, frutas e um grande bule de café. Rin sentou-se na cama.

- Bom dia. O que vai querer? – ele perguntou.

- Café, por favor.

Sesshoumaru entregou-lhe a xícara, depois serviu-se e saiu para a sala da suíte.

Pela porta aberta, Rin podia vê-lo sentado à escrivaninha, estudando alguns papéis.

- Hakudoushi e alguns clientes virão jantar conosco hoje à noite, acompanhados pelas esposas. Sabe falar francês? – ele perguntou de lá, sem se levantar.

- Só o que aprendi na escola.

- Não faz mal. Mas esteja aqui às seis horas, está bem? – ao terminar o café, voltou para o quarto e vestiu o paletó. – Vou lhe dar uma mesada, mas por enquanto pode pegar o que precisa ali. – disse, apontando para uma pasta de couro marrom sobre a cadeira. – E se quiser comprar roupas, Sara pode ajudá-la.

- Sara Benoit. Trabalha no escritório de Hakudoushi. Virá buscá-la para passear.

Ele pôs a xícara no carrinho e sorriu.

- Já vou indo, então. Divirta-se, Rin.

Depois saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Rin terminou o café, bebendo devagar. Não gostara da atitude de Sesshoumaru, deixando-a sozinha, como se dissesse: "Aqui está o dinheiro para gastar durante o dia. Saia e divirta-se, mas volte às seis para representar seu papel".

Era natural que lhe pagasse as compras, agora que estavam casados. Mas o modo como ele se comportava fazia pensar que estivesse pagando um serviço.

Ao abrir a pasta de couro, ficou surpresa ao ver a quantidade de notas em seu interior. Não pode evitar o mal-estar, no entanto. Não estava à venda e queria deixar isso bem definido.

Tomou banho e vestiu-se depressa, com medo que a moça chegasse logo. Tinha pensado em usar um conjunto novo de saia e _blazer_ de linho creme, mas desistiu, vestindo jeans e uma camiseta de jérsei azul.

Afinal, era uma turista e não precisava sair como a sra. Sesshoumaru Fenton. Podia muito bem usar roupas confortáveis até as seis horas, quando se prepararia para o papel de anfitriã.

Como Sara não tinha chegado, sentou-se junto à janela, comento _croissants quentes _ e observando as pessoas na praça, lá embaixo. Podia ver um homem e uma garota parados em frente ao vendedor de flores. Ele comprou um buquê e saíram de mãos dadas, a garota inclinando a cabeça para sentir o perfume das flores. Rin suspirou, sem entender por que aceitara um casamento sem amor. O dinheiro jamais fora seu principal objetivo na vida e até agora a lua-de-mel só lhe proporcionara bens materiais, sem o menor afeto ou emoção.

Sob o sabor doce da geleia havia um gosto amargo, que nada tinha que ver com a comida. Tentou pensar nos passeios que podia fazer durante o dia. Era melhor esquecer Sesshoumaru e aquele casamento estranho, suspirou. O telefone tocou e a recepção comunicou que a Srta. Benoit já estava esperando.

- Obrigada. Já vou descer.

O saguão era enorme e havia muitas pessoas por ali. Sem saber como reconhecer Sara Benoit, ficou parada, olhando em volta. Já ia perguntar na recepção quem a procurara quando uma jovem se aproximou.

- Co licença, é a sra. Fenton?

- Ah... sim.

A Srta. Benoit era tão alta quanto Rin e usava um conjunto de saia e blusa em tons de violeta, além de pulseiras e anéis cor-de-rosa. Os cabelos brilhantes e a maquilagem perfeita davam à moça a aparência de uma modelo.

Hakudoushi Fox já devia ter falado de Rin, mas ainda assim Sara a fitou com expressão critica, como se esperasse alguma explicação.

Rin pensou que devia se acostumar com a reação dos amigos de Sesshoumaru. Cada um que a conhecia demonstrava assombro, como se não entendesse o que o marido vira nela.

A Srta. Benoit tinha um ar autoconfiante e olhos frios, fazendo-a sentir-se pouco à vontade. Com certeza, quando voltasse ao escritório, contaria as fofocas para todos, descrevendo-as com detalhes.

- O que vamos fazer? Não conheço a cidade.

- Nunca esteve em Paris? – Sara pareceu atônita – Não é possível!

- É, sim. – Rin respondeu, impaciente.

- Talvez prefira ver as lojas? – a moça sugeriu, como se achasse que devia cuidar da aparência da Sra. Fenton.

- Seria ótimo.

O passei teria sido maravilhoso com Ayame ou qualquer amiga, mas Sara era autoritária e antipática, e queria agradar o patrão. Devia conhecer Kagura Cavell e era evidente que comparava as duas o tempo inteiro.

Levou-a às butiques da moda, às casas de alta costura no _Champs-Elyseés, _onde as vitrines eram maravilhosas. Rin viu diversas coisas que gostaria de levar, mas não tinha a intenção de comprar nem um alfinete sob o olhar crítico da Srta. Benoit.

Depois do almoço, voltam ao hotel e Rin se despediu, dizendo que precisava escrever algumas cartas.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só chamar.

- Você me ajudou muito, obrigada por tudo.

Quando subiu para a suíte, tinha a impressão de escapar de um carcereiro ou de um repórter intrometido. Deixou-se cair numa poltrona e fechou os olhos para relaxar.

Dali para frente faria seus passeios sozinha, decidiu. Uma companhia agradável teria sido bem-vinda, mas Sara Benoit estava longe de ser simpática.

Ao descer para saguão, algum tempo depois, avistou a moça sentada num dos sofás da sala de estar. Procurou não ser vista, o que não foi difícil, pois Sara parecia muito ocupada, conversando e gesticulando, como se contasse uma historia muito engraçada.

"Já sei de quem ela está falando", Rin pensou, enquanto saía do hotel, irritada.

Parou um táxi e preparou-se ara conhecer de verdade a velha Paris. Foi ver a _Mona lisa _no museu do Louvre, passeou pelas ruas e praças apinhadas de gente e voltou a tempo de preparar-se para o jantar. Estava empolgada, finalmente achando que o dia tinha valido a pena.

Na suíte, não havia sinal de Sesshoumaru. Tomou banho e colocou o conjunto de linho, caprichando na maquilagem e nos cabelos.

Durante o dia, viu diversas roupas lindas, vestidos de seda e peças de _lingerie _que pareciam um sonho. Uma camisola com rendas e transparências, ideal para uma noiva, deixou-a morrendo de vontade de comprá-la. Agora, imaginava se teria coragem de voltar lá no dia seguinte, para buscá-la. A primeira viagem a Paris merecia ao menos uma compra especial.

- Olá! – chamou Sesshoumaru da sala de estar, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos.

- Olá! – ela abriu a porta do quarto para responder.

- Saímos em dez minutos. Está muito elegante. – comentou, observando-a com atenção.

- Verdade? Obrigada.

Sesshoumaru atravessou o quarto e entrou no banheiro. Logo, ela ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e sentou-se perto da janela, na cadeira que estava se tornando sua preferida. Nem uma vez, desde o casamento, o marido tinha parado a seu lado ara conversar ou fazer companhia.

Ele saiu do banho, pronto para descer, vestindo um terno impecável. Estava simplesmente maravilhoso.

- Sara mostrou-lhe os lugares interessantes da cidade?

- Ela me mostrou as lojas.

- E o que comprou?

- Nada.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, intrigado. A esposa de um homem como Sesshoumaru Fenton precisava de um guarda-roupa melhor do que as poucas peças que Rin possuía.

- Tive a impressão de que Sara Benoit criticaria qualquer coisa que eu comprasse.

- E isso teria importância?

- Acho que não.

Em Tir Glyn, quando ele ainda fingia ser Tom Reading, tinha dito que ela precisava aprender a ser menos sensível, Rin lembrou.

- Esse conjunto é muito bonito, mas acho que você deveria comprar outro. Precisa de vestidos mais apropriados para sair à noite.

- É claro – ela respondeu com ironia. – Sua esposa precisa esta à altura do nome que usa, não é? Não se incomode, amanhã farei minhas compras. Só que prefiro ir sozinha.

- Como quiser. Podemos descer agora? Os convidados estão esperando.

Os homens eram de meia-idade e ambos pareciam ricos e bem-sucedidos.

Myouga Pellerin era um tanto gordo e Naraku La Clainche, bem magro. O Sr. Pellerin tinha uma esposa bem mais jovem, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos ansiosos que não se afastavam de Sesshoumaru um só minuto.

A sra. La Clainche, por sua vez, era uma parisiense típica, quase da mesma idade que o marido. Estava muito elegante num vestido de seda preto, enfeitada por um magnífico colar de esmeraldas.

Sesshoumaru fez as apresentações e todos analisaram Rin com ar tão critico que a única maneira de enfrentá-los foi pensar que eram iguais aos clientes que a procuravam em Londres. A segurança e a confiança em seu trabalho faziam com que não sentisse vergonha na frente deles. A Sra. Sesshoumaru Fenton estava insegura no seu papel, mas a decoradora Rin Latham podia enfrentar qualquer pessoa.

A refeição foi deliciosa: peixe ao molho de cogumelo, pato com laranja, aspargos na manteiga, queijos e musse com licor.

Todos conversaram em inglês, para que Rin entendesse e, no final, como sabiam de sua profissão, começaram a falar sobre decoração. A sra. La Clainche aproveitou para pedir um conselho.

- Tenho um quarto do qual não gosto, quem sabe pode me dar alguma sugestão. Mudamos há pouco e não tive tempo de fazer muita coisa. Você vai ver no sábado.

Rin nem fazia ideia de qual era o programa para o fim de semana, mas sorriu, ouvindo com atenção.

- Não é um quarto grande – a mulher continuou – mas o teto é alto demais.

- De que cor é o tapete?

- Verde, um tom verde-maçã.

- Se pintar o teto da mesma cor, ajudará a dar a proporção ao quarto.

Começaram a discutir truques de ilusão de ótica e a senhora perguntou se continuaria a trabalhar, agora que estava casada...

Sesshoumaru respondeu por ela.

- Minha esposa é uma excelente profissional – disse, sorrindo e colocando a mão sobre a de Rin. – Não ficaria feliz em viver à sombra de outra pessoa.

A voz revelava admiração e Rin imaginou se era isso o que ele pensava de verdade. De qualquer maneira, sentiu-se melhor no meio daquelas pessoas do que na companhia de Sara.

Durante o resto da noite, o marido a cobriu de atenções e ninguém adivinharia que era um casamento de conveniência. Quando os olhares de ambos se encontravam, Rin corava e sentia o pulso bater mais forte.

- Espero não tê-lo decepcionado. – ela comentou ao voltarem para a suíte.

- Decepcionar?

No quarto havia apenar uma pequena lâmpada acesa e Sesshoumaru caminhou até a janela para fechar as cortinas.

- Por que teria me decepcionado?

- São todos tão bem-sucedidos e ricos, não é? Acho que esperam uma esposa especial. – Rin também foi até a janela, debruçando-se para observar a praça lá embaixo, deserta nessa hora. – Há uma barraca de flores durante o dia. Fiquei olhando hoje de manhã e senti que preferia ter um buquê a todo aquele dinheiro da maleta.

- Pois terá suas flores – respondeu ele, sorrindo, um tom afetuoso na voz.

- Obrigada.

Mas não queria uma simples entrega por mensageiro, quase obrigatória, depois desse pedido. Gostaria que ele mesmo lhe comprasse as flores e depois passeassem de mãos dadas, para conhecer Paris.

Em Tir Glyn ele a abraçara e beijara, mas depois do casamento, mal a tocava, apesar de nessa noite haver um elo invisível a uni-los. Não podia explicar, mas era como se fosse Tom outra vez.

- Amanhã... – ela começou.

- Vou sair bem cedo e voltar tarde, mas se precisar de alguma coisa... – provavelmente ia dizer que telefonasse para o escritório, mas Rin o interrompeu.

- Vou passear e comprarei outro vestido. É verdade que viajamos no sábado?

- Sim. Vamos para a casa dos La Clainche e, se os conheço bem, darão uma festa.

- Então precisarei de alguma coisa para usar na festa. – Ela estava cada vez mais consciente da proximidade de Sesshoumaru e desejava que a tocasse.

- E poderá ver o tal quarto de teto alto. Ah, lembre-se de que é uma profissional, pois Naraku tentará conseguir uma consulta gratuita.

- Não posso cobrar se sou hospede da casa, não é?

- Não desta vez.

Sesshoumaru passou o braço à volta dela e Rin pousou a cabeça no ombro forte. A lua brilhava no céu, refletindo-se nas árvores do parque e projetando sombras entre elas.

O quarto estava na penumbra e Rin desejou que Sesshoumaru dissesse que a amava. Se fosse assim, não teria medo de amá-lo, nem de consumar o casamento que até então só existia no papel. Se ao menos continuasse gentil e atencioso, como há pouco na frente dos amigos...

O telefone tocou e Sesshoumaru correu para atender, acendendo mais luzes. Era uma conversa de negócios e demorou bastante. Enquanto falava, tomava notas, sem prestar atenção a Rin.

Saindo do quarto, ela entrou no banheiro e preparou-se para dormir. Ao voltar, viu-o sentado à escrivaninha com várias folhas de papel à frente.

- Boa noite – ele disse.

Pouco minutos depois, entrou no quarto para pegar um livro na maleta e saiu, em seguida, fechando a porta de comunicação.

Frustrada, Rin foi se deitar sozinha. Imaginou se Sesshoumaru teria saído de novo. Eram pouco mais de dez horas e um homem de negócios tão dinâmico podia muito bem marcar um encontro comercial. Bastava abrir a porta e olhar para saber se ele estava na saleta, mas permaneceu deitada, sem coragem de confirmar a dura realidade que vivia.

Acabou adormecendo, cansada, depois do dia movimentado.

-00-

No dia seguinte, Rin aproveitou ao máximo para conhecer a cidade. Não se importava em andar sozinha e comprou um mapa de Paris para se orientar. Visitou a Torre Eiffel, os jardins das Tulherias, Montmartre, o bairro dos artistas, e andou pelas ruas movimentadas.

Numa pequena butique, escondida numa rua lateral, comprou um conjunto de calça e blusa de cetim cor de pêssego. A calça era larga e levemente bufante e a blusa tinha um decote maior do que costumava usar. Para combinar, escolheu um paletó de seda no mesmo tom e adorou o efeito ao se ver no espelho.

O caimento era perfeito, mas custou quase todo o dinheiro que levara. Sem se importar, achou que valia a pena fazer uma extravagância para comemorar sua primeira visita a Paris.

No final da tarde, voltou ao hotel e pediu para que servissem o jantar no quarto, pois não ousaria descer para o salão de refeições sem Sesshoumaru. Sentada em sua poltrona favorita, saboreou os pratos deliciosos, observando o buquê de flores arrumado num vaso sobre a mesinha.

Tinha recebido as flores, mas duvidava que Sesshoumaru as tivesse escolhido. O mais provável é que incumbira alguém de comprar, talvez até Sara Benoit, que continuava encarregada de distraí-la e mantê-la satisfeita.

Talvez devesse sair para ver algum filme ou ir ao teatro, mas em vez disso continuou no hotel à espera de Sesshoumaru, que nem se importava com ela. "Ele só desejava uma esposa que fosse discreta e bem-comportada e que lhe permitisse dormir com outras mulheres", Rin pensou com tristeza.

Se fosse ciumenta, a situação poderia ser terrível... Mas mesmo que quisesse não podia interferir, nem fazer escândalo. Aquele casamento era só fingimento.

Para relaxar, escolheu sais e espuma para banho entre os vários vidros disponíveis no banheiro. Dentro da banheira, pensou que se as noites de solidão em hotéis se tornassem rotina, essa era uma boa maneira de passar o tempo.

Sesshoumaru chegou tarde. Ao vê-lo entrar no quarto, Rin sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Mas a expressão do marido era a mesma que teria se estivesse vestida. Vê-la na cama só de camisola não significava nada. A intimidade do momento não parecia afetá-lo.

Nunca passara uma noite sozinha com um homem até o casamento, mas ele não parecia nem um pouco embaraçado em começar a se despir na frente dela como se costumasse fazê-lo sempre. Apesar de ser esposa dele, Rin jamais teria coragem de fazer a mesma coisa.

- Eu gostaria de ter um quarto só para mim, Sesshoumaru. Acho que, nas circunstância atuais, não há problema, não é?

- Nenhum problema. Só que prefiro manter a aparência de um casamento convencional durante a lua-de-mel. Quando voltarmos para casa, poderá ter seu quarto. E acho que também vai precisar de um escritório, não é?

- Meu velho escritório não serve? – Rin perguntou.

- Se preferir. É parte do acordo – ele sorriu. – E vou promover sua carreira em grande estilo. Além de estabelecer uma boa mesada para seus gastos. – Quando mencionou a quantia, Rin ficou muda de surpresa. – Vai precisar do dinheiro – Sesshoumaru insistiu.

- Para ser o tipo de mulher que deseja?

- Sim.

- Você disse que precisava de uma esposa para evitar as mulheres que perseguiam você... Não acha um absurdo se casar só para fugir?

Sesshoumaru estava decalco, sem camisa e andava pelo quarto à procura de alguma coisa. As costas largas eram musculosas e fortes e o tom de pele se assemelhava ao mogno dourado. Antes, Rin pensava que o bronzeado se devia ao trabalho de jardineiro, mas agora sabia que o marido podia tomar banho de sol sempre que quisesse.

- As coisas não são tão simples assim, Rin.

- Sou uma pessoa simples.

Sesshoumaru tinha aberto a gaveta da cômoda, mas ao ouvi-la levantou a cabeça, fitando-a através do espelho.

- Não tente se enganar. Você sabe que isso não é verdade.

De certa maneira, ele estava certo. Ela era uma pessoa tão complicada que nem conseguia entender as próprias reações. Arrumando o lençol de cetim sobre os joelhos, perguntou, sem coragem de encará-lo.

- Mas não foi por isso que se casou comigo? Porque sou uma pessoa simples?

- Escolhi você porque não desejava uma esposa que tivesse influencia sobre mim. Não quero viver sob o domínio de nenhuma mulher.

Olhando aquele rosto duro e decidido era difícil de acreditar que alguma mulher o tivesse magoado, mas esse parecia ser o sentido do que ele falara. Com raiva, Rin pensou que Kagura Cavell o ferira tanto que Sesshoumaru acabara fechando o coração.

- Não quer amar ninguém?

Sesshoumaru riu, um pouco irônico.

- Pelo contrário. Desde que seja apenas um relacionamento físico.

"Mas sexo, sem nenhum envolvimento emocional, não podia ser chamado de amor", Rin pensou. Sesshoumaru a escolhera por saber que ela não queria se aproveitar do dinheiro ou da posição social dele. Parecia disposto a manter um relacionamento cordial, mas sem maiores envolvimentos. Se não o aborrecesse, teria em troca uma vida confortável, possibilidades de fazer sucesso na profissão... Droga! Mas não era o que desejava! Tinha se casado por amor, apaixonara-se por aquele adorável Tom Reading, um companheiro maravilhoso! Jamais esperara que os sonhos se desmanchassem tão depressa.

- Comprei uma roupa nova, hoje à tarde. Esta no guarda roupa. – Mudou de assunto, antes que a mágoa se tornasse por demais evidente.

Ele abriu a porta do armário e viu o conjunto pendurado, um tanto separado do resto das roupas. Pegou o cabide para observar melhor.

- É este? É para usar de dia ou à noite?

- Durante o dia, acho – ela gaguejou ainda tensa pela conversa que acabavam de ter. – Pretendo usá-lo amanhã, na festa. Fica bem mais bonito no corpo. O cabide não dá ideia do corte.

- Espero que fique bem – disse ele. E Rin imaginou como Kagura Cavell teria se vestido para a ocasião.

- Bem, talvez não fique tão perfeito assim. – ela desculpou-se, pensando que seu corpo magro demais dificilmente realçaria roupa alguma.

Sesshoumaru começou a rir e ela também acabou se descontraindo um pouco.

-00-

Como só iriam para a casa dos La Clainche à tarde, na manhã seguinte Rin resolveu dar uma passada no cabeleireiro do hotel.

Usava o mesmo corte de cabelo há muito temo, partido de lado e meio caído sobre o rosto. De certo modo, esse estilo lhe permitia se esconder, mas naquele dia resolveu mudar, penteando-o para trás. Afinal, todos diziam que os olhos cor de avelã eram um de seus pontos fortes e valia a pena ressaltá-los.

O jovem cabeleireira tinha muita experiência e cobrou muito caro pelos seus serviços, mas valeu a pena. O resultado foi excelente e, ao voltar para a suíte, Rin olhou-se no espelho, feliz com o que viu.

Estava muito mais bonita do que no dia do pelo meio da sala sorrindo com uma modelo. Ao ver Sesshoumaru entrar, corou.

- Olá! – ele disse.

- Mudei o penteado – ela riu, satisfeita. – Estava me admirando no espelho.

Sesshoumaru sorriu com aprovação.

- Tenho um presente para você. – Disse, estendendo-lhe três caixas de couro azul: uma comprida e fina, uma pequena e quadrada e uma maior e retangular.

Eram caixas de joias e Rin ficou surpresa, pois nunca possuíra nada além de um relógio de pulso. Jamais ganhara um presente de grande valor.

Escolheu a caixa maior e começou a abri-la, trêmula de expectativa.

- Oh!

Era um lindo bracelete de ouro em forma de espiral. As outras continham uma correntinha com um adereço de jade branco e um pequeno par de brincos de ouro.

- Não tenho orelhas furadas. Acho que não poderei usar.

- Não são para orelhas furadas. Têm presilhas.

Ao tirá-los da caixa, Rin murmurou:

- Tenho medo de perdê-los. Ficaria arrasada se isso acontecesse.

Sesshoumaru sorria, fitando-a com intensidade.

- Se perdê-los, não terá a menos importância.

- Terá sim. Jamais ganhei um presente como esse. Mas acho que é o complemento perfeito para meu conjunto novo.

Eram lindos! Com certeza Sesshoumaru devia ter pedido a algum funcionário para comprá-los, assim como fizera com as flores... Assim mesmo ela estava feliz.

- Não costuma usar joias, não é?

- Não, mas estas são meu estilo. – Ela colocou o bracelete, admirando-o. – São exatamente o que teria comprado, se algum dia tivesse dinheiro.

Ele riu.

- Não diga que as coisas era tão difíceis assim. Estava ganhando um bom dinheiro, não é?

Caminhando até o espelho para prender os brincos, Rin lembrou-se que o dinheiro não sobrava porque entregava tudo a Kohaku. Mas é claro que não ia contar isso a Sesshoumaru.

- Ainda estou começando. Tir Glyn era minha grande chance e até então precisava contar cada centavo.

- Bem, já não precisa mais.

Isso era muito bom, mas de certo modo diminuiu o prazer de receber o presente, pois mostrava que as joias não significavam muito para ele. Com o dinheiro que Sesshoumaru possuía, aquela lembrança tinha o mesmo valor que uma caixa de chocolate.

- As joias são lindas, Sesshoumaru. Obrigada, vou adorar usá-las.

A residência dos La Clainche ficava a cerca de uma hora de Paris e era uma construção espetacular, erguida sobre uma colina. Rin ficou impressionada com as formas elegantes e com a suntuosidade do espaço. Antes de entrar, ela parou no terraço para observar a paisagem e avistou um mar de telhados cinzentos de um lado e um rio que serpenteava entre flores amarelas de outro.

O casal foi recebido com carinho e Rin pensou que Sesshoumaru estava certo, quando lhe disse que haveria uma festa à noite. Os donos da casa os conduziram a um quarto luxuoso e depois foi servido um almoço informal. Passaram a tarde descansando e conversando na ampla sala de estar e finalmente foram se aprontar para a festa.

Rin vestiu o conjunto novo e colocou as joias. A rinsagem que fizera no salão de beleza do hotel acentuava o tom castanho dos cabelos e a maquilagem leve dava um toque especial ao rosto. O cetim caía no corpo e linhas sensuais e o brilho do ouro completava o efeito.

Saiu do banheiro e caminhou para Sesshoumaru, que estava sentado no quarto, lendo a correspondência de negócios.

- Como estou? – perguntou esperançosa, mas ainda insegura, temendo ouvir um comentário brusco.

- Maravilhosa.

Também ele estava maravilhoso com o paletó de veludo preto, calça preta e uma fina camisa branca. Ao vê-lo levantar-se, Rin desejou que a beijasse, mesmo sabendo que não devia. Estava brincando com fogo e podia acabar muito ferida.

- Podemos descer? Já está na hora?

- Sim, Rin. Vamos.

Depois da festa, voltariam para o quarto e aí estava o problema, pois ali havia uma única cama de casal. Pela primeira vez iriam dormir juntos e ela temia pelo que pudesse acontecer nessa noite.

Quando entraram no salão, os convidados a fitaram com curiosidade, mas conseguiu agir com naturalidade diante daqueles olhares. A sra. La Clainche aproximou-se e a apresentou aos outros como "uma jovem, muito inteligente", que se especializara em decoração. Fez inúmeros elogios, como se tivesse visto o trabalho de Rin.

Pelo mesmo as pessoas a tratavam com respeito por causa do trabalho, mas ela achou os elogios exagerados. Era dedicada e inteligente, mas não se considerava nenhum gênio. Sentiu alguma dificuldade em conversar, pois só falava inglês, mas assim mesmo acabou se tornando amiga de muitas pessoas.

A festa acabou tarde e, ao subirem para o quarto, Sesshoumaru sentou-se para ler uns papéis, enquanto ela se despia no banheiro e guardava as joias. Rin tirou a maquilagem e escovou o cabelo, vestindo a camisola. Chegara o momento que tanto temia.

Ao voltar para o quarto, pendurou o conjunto no guarda-roupa e guardou as caixas de joias. Em seguida, deitou-se. A cama era enorme, mas teria de dividi-la com o homem com quem se casara e que achava cada dia mais atraente. Perigosamente atraente.

Não podia mostrar que se apaixonara. Isso não fazia parte do acordo e ele não queria que acontecesse. Além do mais, o resultado seria apenas dor e tristeza, difíceis de suportar.

Ficou deitada, tensa, bem no canto da cama. Se fingisse dormir, talvez ele não a tocasse, nem falasse... No entanto, assim que se pôs sob as cobertas, Sesshoumaru virou-se para ela:

- Sinto muito por isso, Rin, mas os franceses são muito práticos e estamos em lua-de-mel.

- Está tudo bem. – ela respondeu, achando que agia como uma tola. Sesshoumaru devia pensar o meso, pois riu.

- Tem minha palavra de que jamais tomei uma mulher à força.

Rin queria que ele a abraçasse, apertando-a contra o corpo forte e quente, fazendo-a chorar e rir. Mas não ousou. Sesshoumaru não cederia a outra mulher, depois de Kagura.

- Acredito. Não osso imaginá-lo perdendo a cabeça. Especialmente comigo. – ela falava baixinho.

- Quer que eu faça amor com você?

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando-a. Ela virou a cabeça devagar e observou como a pele bronzeada contrastava com os lençóis brancos. Sentiu um desejo enorme de tocá-lo.

Se respondesse "sim", seria mulher dele de verdade, não apenas no nome. Só que isso não mudaria os sentimentos de Sesshoumaru, que se dispunha apenas a cumprir o papel de marido. Não estava disposta a aceitar um relacionamento físico se não havia amor nem carinho da parte dele.

- Então, Rin? Não quer mesmo?

- Não, obrigada.

- Você ode achar muito agradável.

Sesshoumaru não estava ofendido, nem aborrecido, continuando a sorrir.

- Não se ofende com facilidade, não é?

- Não.

- E nem costuma perder temo com o que não vale a pena – ela prosseguiu com um sorriso tímido. – Não estive tão mal esta noite, não achou? Nem fiquei calada, como vamos encontrar amanhã?

Sesshoumaru começou a contar, falando dos próximos lugares que visitariam: Bruxelas, Amsterdã e, por fim, Hamburgo onde ele encontraria alguns representantes para concluir um negócio importante.

Rin foi se descontraindo aos poucos, mas quando ele sugeriu que era melhor dormirem, ainda ficou muito tempo, acordada, pensando.

A noite estava muito quente e tinha consciência do corpo de Sesshoumaru, tão próximo ao seu. Se dormisse, poderia virar-se sem querer e acabar encostando nele. A preocupação a manteve no canto da cama, imóvel. Mas o cansaço acabou por vencê-la e por fim adormeceu.

Acordou com o som de trovões e instintivamente sentou-se, sobressaltada, puxando os lençóis. Sesshoumaru também acordou de imediato.

- O que foi?

- Isso é um trovão?

Rin apertava as mãos fechadas contra a boca e seus ombros temiam.

- Tenho pavor de tempestades. – murmurou.

- Gritos e tempestades?

- Sim.

- Nunca tentou descobrir a causa?

- Não. – A voz dela era um sussurro.

Por u momento, nada perturbou o silencio. Se houvesse uma tempestade, estava bem longe. Uma coruja gritou na noite.

- Bem, se ouvi-lo de novo me acorde e pensarei em alguma coisa para mantê-la distraída.

Apesar do medo, ela quase riu. Sesshoumaru tornou a deitar-se e logo estava dormindo. Se a tempestade chegasse teria de acordá-lo, ela pensou, mas também acabou pegando no sono.

-00-

* * *

Ahá mais um capítulo!

O que estão achando? me contem - me contem!

O sesshy dá me deixando louca, mas acho que não sou a única.

Rsrs até aproxima.

**Agradecimentos Especiais: Graziela Leon e Raha-chan! Obrigada!**

**De pé, reverência, AYE!**


	8. CAPÍTULO VIII

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

No fim daquela viagem, Rin sabia como Sesshoumaru Fenton mantinha sua fortuna. Tinha visto a incrível energia com que trabalhava. Era hábil e seguro, com todas as qualidades de um vencedor.

As únicas ocasiões em que ficavam a sós era no quarto de dormir, mas muitas vezes ele passava a noite assinando papeis e preparando documentos importantes.

De certo modo, ela também trabalhava. Representar o papel de Sra. Fenton era uma tarefa difícil e todo dia, depois de se vestir e se arrumar, tentava fazê-lo da melhor maneira possível. As pessoas já não se surpreendiam ao conhecê-la o que significava que sua aparência estava ficando convincente.

Comprou muitas roupas, incluindo algumas peças de _lingerie _bem sensuais e começava a se sentir confiante na sua nova posição social. Mas mesmo assim não conseguia chamar a atenção de Sesshoumaru.

Em público, ele agia como um marido atencioso e gentil. Na intimidade, era bondoso, tolerante, divertido e aparentemente não se importava de dormir sozinho.

Rin imaginava se ele não havia procurado outras mulheres nessas quatro semanas tão cheias de trabalho. Pelo jeito, não tivera tempo para isso, mas agora que estava de volta para a Inglaterra certamente procuraria alguém. A simples ideia de vê-lo com outra mulher era impossível de aceitar.

Tinha concordado com aquele estranho casamento não pelas vantagens, mas com uma enorme esperança de ser feliz ao lado do homem que amava. Agora via que a situação não podia durar. Sesshoumaru acabaria decidindo que não desejava viver com ela e voltaria para Kagura Cavell. No máximo, talvez continuasse se preocupando com sua carreira de decoradora, promovendo-a da melhor maneira possível.

Apesar de tudo, ficou contente ao retornar a Londres. Queria trabalhar e ter um quarto só seu, pois a presença de Sesshoumaru era por demais perturbadora, mesmo que mal a visse como mulher. Sua proximidade, especialmente quando o quarto estava escuro e silencioso, a inquietava. Por fim, cansada, acabava adormecendo, mas na manhã seguinte não gostava de lembrar os sonhos cheios de erotismo que tinha com ele...

Viajaram para Tir Glyn num helicóptero pilotado por Sesshoumaru. Mesmo tendo viajado de avião todo o mês, a experiência a deixou emocionada. O helicóptero era diferente das cabines luxuosas e impessoais dos grandes supersônicos, e lá do alto podia ver as estradas, cidades e colinas, chegou em casa alegre e animada como uma criança.

Talvez Sesshoumaru achasse ridículo, mas não tinha importância. Ao aterrissarem, prendeu o fôlego e quando pousaram no gramado, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Não é lindo? Olhe os jardins! – riu, meio sem graça. – É bobagem dizer isso a você. Claro que foi ideia sua.

Enquanto viajavam, a atividade ali devia ter sido intensa, pois a grama estava aparada, os canteiros floridos e as árvores podadas. Rosas de todas as cores margeavam os caminhos que levavam a casa, brilhando ao sol forte.

O jardim mantinha seu aspecto selvagem, mas revelava um cuidado profissional. Era exatamente como havia imaginado, quando ele a descrevera na semana que passaram lá.

- Tom esteve ocupado. – Rin brincou, descendo do helicóptero.

- Do que está falado?

Ao se aproximar da entrada, ela viu as cortinhas nas janelas e correu. Não havia musgo nos degraus e o banco de ferro do terraço brilhava com a pintura nova. A porta da frente estava aberta e uma senhora de meia-idade os esperava. Tinha um rosto agradável e bondoso e usava um vestido de algodão cinzento.

Sesshoumaru sorriu e a apresentou a Rin.

- Esta é a Sr. Kaede. Ela vai ajudá-la a tomar conta da casa.

- Como vai? – Rin nem conseguiu dar atenção à mulher, pois a visão da casa tirou-lhe o fôlego.

Não era possível. Estava tudo perfeito, exatamente como idealizara. O assoalho tinha sido polido e encerado, e a escada brilhava com o novo revestimento de verniz. Havia tapetes maravilhosos e quadros belíssimos enfeitando o ambiente, enquanto as paredes e o teto completavam a decoração, pintados em tons discretos.

Através das portas abertas, pode ver a sala de jantar completamente reformada com a mobília antiga inteiramente restaurada. Por toda a parte, jarros cheios de flores espalhavam um perfume suave e acolhedor.

- Sinto como se voltasse ao passado, apesar de não ser a mesma casa que deixei há seis semanas – comentou.

- Ainda há alguns quartos para terminar.

A notícia a alegrou, pois queria continuar o trabalho planejado. O decorador seguira seus desenhos à risca, mas esta era a casa de seus sonhos e gostaria de participar de todas as fases do projeto.

- Vamos viver aqui, Rin. Vendi minha outra casa. – Sesshoumaru explicou.

Então, não conheceria a velha casa em Buckinghamshi, onde ele nascera e se criara. Era a primeira vez que Rin ouvia falar da venda e lamentou não ter visitado antes a antiga mansão dos Fenton.

- Jeck pode levar a bagagem para cima, senhor? – a Sra. Kaede pergunta.

Um homem de meia-idade, alto e sorridente tinha acabado de entrar, e esperava ao lado da governanta.

- Ainda não decidimos que quartos vamos usar. – Sesshoumaru pôs a mão no braço de Rin. – Venha escolher seu quarto.

Subiram as escadas e assim que ficaram a sós, ela disse:

- Qualquer um serve para mim, desde que possa ficar sozinha.

- Não seja boba. É minha esposa e deve ter um dos quartos principais. De preferência, ao lado o meu.

Ela deu de ombros, sem se importar.

- Como quiser.

Antes de partir, Rin tinha terminado o quarto principal e agora revia o luxo das cortinas, tapetes e a enorme cama de colunas, como se fosse partes de um filme. Não pode deixar de lembrar que este era o quarto que Kagura queria dividir com Sesshoumaru.

Por um momento, o marido hesitou à porta e ela logo soube o motivo de sua dificuldades para entrar no aposento. No ar, o perfume que Kagura Cavell usava rescendia, como se tivesse acabado de sair dali.

Ela olhou para a cômoda e viu uma enorme fotografia de Kagura, sorrindo radiante. Sob o porta-retratos, um bilhete perfumado dizia: "Bem-vindo ao lar, querido".

- Parece que Kagura não acredita que tudo acabou e não há mais nada a dizer – Rin comentou.

Ele não respondeu, como se não tivesse ouvido.

- Mas não precisa acabar, não é? – ela sorriu, amarga. – Este casamento só existe no papel e você pode escolher as mulheres que quiser. Só que eu não devo enganá-lo. Não acha que é um arranjo injusto?

- Nenhum de nós vai enganar o outro, Rin. Você pode fazer o que quiser, desde que me conte. Só não quero saber de seus casos por intermédio de outras pessoas.

- Está bem – ela disse. Mas na verdade não queria saber de nada.

Ele saiu do quarto e Rin o seguiu até as escadas, vendo-o entrar no estúdio e fechar a porta.

Agora havia um telefone no quarto, mas com certeza Sesshoumaru queria ligar para Kagura. Devia saber onde ela estava... Sentindo um nó no peito, Rin pensou que não podia ser longe dali, pois a atriz tinha estado em Tir Glyn.

Teve vontade de jogar a fotografia no lixo na mesma hora. Mas isso cabia a Sesshoumaru. Com um suspiro, decidiu escolher o quarto.

Escolheu uma das portas do corredor e entrou. O quarto estava pintado em tons de verde e branco, com a mobília e a cama de solteiro de ferro. Quanto planejava aquele ambiente, dissera a si mesma que gostaria de dormir ali e agora achava engraçado poder realizar o desejo.

Olhou em volta, imaginando como seria o começo de sua nova vida. Estava cansada da viagem e fazia muito calor. Ao longe, ouviam-se trovões e isso sempre trazia de volta um sentimento de profunda solidão, como se não houvesse ninguém no mundo para ampará-la.

Era surpreendente como se adaptara com facilidade ao papel de sra. Sesshoumaru Fenton, durante aquelas semanas de verão. Não estava acostumada com o novo estilo de vida e no começo teve muito medo, mas agora se divertia com todas as formalidades que precisava respeitar.

Rin mergulhou com prazer na tarefa de terminar a decoração da casa. O exercito de pintores e decoradores que haviam trabalhado em ir Glyn desapareceram e começou a fazer tudo sozinha.

Pretendia concluir o trabalho e voltar para seu velho apartamento na cidade para reabrir o escritório e retomar o contato com os clientes. Afinal, precisava aproveitar a chance para firmar o nome de Rin Fenton no ramo da decoração.

Sesshoumaru cumpriu a palavra, mostrando-se decidido a promovê-la. Para isso, utilizaria o eficiente serviço de relações públicas de sua empresa. No entanto, Rin acreditava que Tir Glyn seria seu cartão de visitas, pois a casa estava linda e todos que a visitavam ficava encantados. Muitos pediam seus serviços e a indicavam para outras pessoas.

Não podia negar que o fato de ser a esposa de Sesshoumaru pesava bastante. Afinal, quem não gostaria de ter um ambiente decorado pela Sra. Fenton? O futuro profissional era promissor e serviria para mantê-la, se o casamento acabasse.

Sesshoumaru passava boa parte do tempo em Tir Glyn e em geral levava convidados. A recepção do casamento foi esquecida, mas a casa estava sempre aberta aos amigos, e Rin também podia convidar quem quisesse.

Vários amigos apareceram, incluindo os Cole, que passaram um fim de semana lá. Como todo mundo, adoraram a casa e Kouga não escondeu seu entusiasmo. Ayame, no entanto, viu tudo com certa inquietação.

Rin aparentava estar feliz, mas a ideia de quartos separados para um casal que mal saía da lua-de-mel não convencia a amiga.

- Não acha estranho? – Ayame perguntou ao marido, na primeira noite em que passaram em Tir Glyn.

- Não se preocupe – Kouga respondeu. – Talvez seja o costume na alta sociedade.

Se fosse verdade, lamentava pela amiga, Ayame pensou. Lembrava o que ela lhe dissera a respeito do casamento, explicando que era um arranjo de negócios, no qual não entrava o amor. Embora Rin parecesse mais bonita e atraente, Sesshoumaru Fenton tinha um enorme encanto sexual. Era o tipo de homem que jamais passaria uma noite sozinho e se a esposa não estivesse dormindo com ele, Ayame tinha certeza de que outras mulheres ocuparia sua cama.

- Não é um costume que eu aprovaria – ela concluiu.

Kouga passou-lhe o braço à volta da cintura, sorrindo.

- Nem eu, querida.

Ayame não sabia que era um casamento platônico, mas Rin achava que algumas pessoas já tinham percebido isso. Talvez os Gillian, já que Jaken sempre estava por ali, supervisionando as obras da fábrica nova que abririam a poucos quilômetros de Tir Glyn.

Administrar a casa não era problema. A governanta mantinha tudo em perfeita ordem. Todos os dias apresentava o cardápio para Rin escolher, mas em geral ela preferia deixar tudo nas mãos da sra. Kaede, que trabalhava para Sesshoumaru há dez anos.

Todos os empregados tinham trabalhado na antiga casa e conheciam bem Kagura Cavell. Apesar de notá-los solícitos e eficientes, às vezes Rin pensava se não fariam comparações entre as duas. A sra. Kaede era discreta e falava pouco. Assim mesmo sentia vontade de lhe perguntar sobre Sesshoumaru e sua vida com a família, mas não tinha coragem, temendo ser desagradável.

Entre as pessoas que conheceu depois do casamento, gostava dos Gillian, mais do que qualquer outro casal. Jaken era um homem sério e responsável, com um senso de humor muito agradável e completamente leal a Sesshoumaru, além de muito inteligente. Lilian passava horas fazendo bordados maravilhosos e conversando com Rin, enquanto esta decorava o resto da casa. A companhia daquela moça loira e gentil dava-lhe um enorme prazer. Muitas veze teve vontade de se abrir e falar do casamento de conveniência, com Lilian, mas não teve coragem. Talvez a amiga ficasse chocada, sentindo-se constrangida com uma questão que só dizia respeito ao casal.

Em publico, Sesshoumaru continuava a tratá-la com muito carinho, dando a impressão de que formavam um casal muito feliz. Mas na verdade nunca entrou no quarto que Rin escolhera e de vez em quando dormia fora de casa. Nas noites em que ele não voltava para Tir Glyn, ela não conseguia adormecer com facilidade. Só que não gostava de admitir quanto a ausência dele a magoava e atribuía a insônia à indigestão ou ao excesso de trabalho.

Sesshoumaru não falava sobre o que fazia fora de Tir Glyn. Ela estava certa de que o marido lhe diria a verdade, se perguntasse, mas até então nenhum dos dois comentara o assunto.

Esse equilíbrio precário, no entanto, estava destinado a ser destruído. Uma noite, Kagura apareceu.

Sesshoumaru estava em casa e aquele prometia ser um fim de semana delicioso, pois os Gillian tinham acabado de chegar e ainda havia mais três hóspedes: Kagome, Inuyasha e Miroku.

A sra. Kaede acabara de servir o jantar e todos conversavam animadamente na mesa. De repente, Rin virou-se e viu aquela mulher entrando na sala. Era como se ainda fosse a dona de Tir Glyn, pois nem sequer pedira licença.

Kagura usava o cabelo negro penteado para trás e um vestido de musselina. Apesar de muitos anos mais velha que Rin, tinha uma graça juvenil, parecendo uma adolescente.

Pálida e tensa, Rin a viu se aproximar com os olhos brilhantes e a roupa esvoaçando em volta das pernas bem-feitas. Desesperada, a esposa de Sesshoumaru deixou que a xícara de café virasse, manchando a toalha de linho da mesa.

- Não se assuste – disse Kagura. – Sou de carne e osso! Não é verdade, Sesshoumaru?

- É, sim. – Ele fumava um charuto e sorriu, levantando-se para cumprimentá-la.

Kagura estendeu-lhe a mão bem cuidada, dizendo:

- Sente-se, não quero incomodar. Esta sala é tão aconchegante... – Olhou em volta e suspirou. – Exatamente como imaginei. Bem, não exatamente. Houve algumas interferências – o tom de voz não era amargo nem rancoroso, parecendo mais brincadeira que achasse muito engraçada. – Adoraria tomar café.

Miroku puxou uma cadeira e Rin pegou o bule.

- Pode deixar que eu mesma me sirvo – disse Kagura, olhando a xícara caída sobre a toalha. Com um sorriso, pegou o bule e encheu uma xícara para si.

- Como veio parar aqui? – Kagome perguntou.

- Sou vizinha, não sabia? Moro naquele pequeno chalé com vista para o mar.

Todos ficaram surpresos, exceto Sesshoumaru. Rin compreendeu que ele já sabia do fato.

- Gosto muito daqui. – Kagura continuou. – Como sabem, planejava viver nesta casa, mas... Bem, o chalé não é exatamente o lar de meus sonhos, mas por enquanto serve.

Desde que chegara a Tir Glyn, Rin ouvira noticias sobre Kagura no rádio e na televisão e sabia que em breve ela estrelaria novo filme.

Às vezes, os conhecidos se referiam a Kagura só para ver qual seria a reação da esposa de Sesshoumaru, mas ninguém havia mencionado o chalé... Alguns dos empregados deviam tê-la visto no dia da chegada do casal, quando a atriz deixara a fotografia no quarto, mas também eles não fizeram comentário.

E agora a mulher estava ali, agindo tão à vontade como se a casa fosse sua.

- A decoração deve estar quase terminada. Será que posso ver tudo? – Kagura perguntou.

Rin Levantou-se depressa, mas a atriz sorriu.

- Agora não. Deixe isso para mais tarde. – Kagura usava o mesmo tom autoritário da época em que Rin era sua empregada. Levantou-se e começou a andar pela sala. – Mas não está mesmo lindo? Embora não possa negar que às vezes me arrependo por não ter contratado outro decorador... Mas quem poderia imaginar? – O olhar frio pousou sobre Rin, que corou.

"Quem poderia imaginar que se casasse com você", era o que parecia querer dizer. Embora os lábios bem-feitos se curvasse num sorriso, os olhos frios deixavam claro que não havia perdoado o casamento de Sesshoumaru com outra.

- Bom, pessoal, quem acham de me contar todas as novidades? Não os vejo há um século.

O olhar de Kagura lançou a Sesshoumaru era cúmplice e cheio de segundas intenções, como se quisesse mostrar que conhecia todas as novidades da vida dele.

Em poucos minutos, agia como anfitriã daquela reunião. Intimidada, Rin viu Kagura tornar-se o centro das atenções.

Qualquer que fosse o motivo da briga entre Sesshoumaru e Kagura estava esquecido, ela pensou. A reconciliação ficava evidente ela maneira com que a atriz se dirigia ao dono da casa, fazendo questão de tocá-lo.

- Precisam ir ao chalé amanhã. É uma delicia nadar na enseada. – Os olhos castanho-avermelhados fingiam inocência e fitavam Sesshoumaru o tempo inteiro, como se dissessem: "Você já sabe como é bom, não é? E conhece muito bem o chalé!" Kagura não poupava esforços para convencer os outros de que ainda eram amantes.

Magoada com a situação, Rin se levantou, interrompendo a conversa.

- Bem, vou pôr a toalha de molho ou as manchas de café nunca mais sairão. – Com gestos nervosos, começou a tirar a louça da mesa, colocando-a no carrinho.

Enquanto Rin se dirigia para a lavanderia, a atriz voltou a representar o papel de anfitriã.

- Que tal levarmos nossas bebidas para a sala de estar? Ou será melhor no terraço, com esta noite tão bonita?

Lilian levantou-se depressa e foi atrás de Rin, com expressão preocupada.

- Querida, pretende ir ao chalé de Kagura, amanhã? Não acho uma boa ideia.

Como Ayame, ela também sentia necessidade de protegê-la.

- O que posso fazer?

- Bem, se tivermos de ir, não deixe Kagura ficar muito tempo ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Se eu fosse você, não sairia de perto dele.

Rin sorriu sem jeito, pensando que não podia manter Kagura à distancia.

- Ela está fazendo tudo para mostrar que não desistiu, Rin. Foi uma jogada suja comprar o chalé ao lado, como se o casamento de vocês não tivesse chance.

Então os Gillian não sabiam que o casamento só existia no papel...

- Confio em Sesshoumaru. – Rin pensou que Lilian devia achá-la cega e tola, mas não podia explicar a situação.

- Você o ama, não é? Então, é melhor fazer alguma coisa, menina, ou Kagura acaba se mudando para cá. E agora me dê a toalha e volte para a sala.- Com um gesto decidido, Lilian tirou a toalha das mãos de Rin e caminhou para a lavanderia, deixando-a sozinha.

Os outros deviam estar no terraço onde ela e Tom faziam as refeições naquela semana inesquecível... Tinha sido lá que a beijara, fazendo com que se apaixonasse.

Hesitante, Rin pensou se havia um meio de evitar a visita ao chalé, no dia seguinte. Lilian a culparia por desistir tão facilmente, mas não podia lhe contar que Sesshoumaru faria o que quisesse de sua vida amorosa. Era difícil suportar aquela situação sem reagir, mas concordara com os termos do acordo e não tinha direito de reclamar.

No terraço não havia ninguém. Os convidados continuavam na sala e Kagura, sentada na poltrona de veludo azul-escuro, era o centro das atenções, comentando sobre filmes e diretores famosos.

Rin ficou observando a cena da porta. Kagura estava tão à vontade como se fosse a dona da casa e Sesshoumaru preparava drinques na mesinha de canto.

Encheu-se de coragem e entrou, indo sentar-se num canto. Os outros nem pareceram notar-lhe a presença.

Foi uma longa noite, Rin permaneceu sentada com o drinque a sua frente, vendo Kagura mostrar a beleza e o encanto que a fizera famosa.

A atriz provocava Sesshoumaru e ele não a desencorajava. Sentado ao lado dela, deixava que o tocasse ou lhe segurasse a mão, como se compartilhasse um segredo.

Por volta de meia-noite, Lilian fingiu um bocejo e levantou-se.

- Peço desculpa, mas acho que vou para a cama.

Rin quase a beijou de gratidão, pois seu gesto interrompeu a conversa, quebrando o clima de intimidade entre Kagura e Sesshoumaru.

Com a voz rouca cheia de insinuações, a atriz sorriu para o dono da casa e perguntou:

- Será que durmo aqui ou alguém pode me levar para casa?

Num impulso Rin respondeu:

- Eu levo você.

Kagura ficou muda diante da oferta, mas em seguida reagiu, os olhos frios como gelo...

- Deve estar brincando, sua...

Houve um momento de silencio constrangedor, até que Jaken começou a dizer:

- Será que eu...

- Venha, Kagura. É melhor vir comigo – interrompeu Sesshoumaru.

Kagura sorriu para ele, esquecendo a raiva.

- Boa noite a todos. E não esqueçam, então convidados para ir ao chalé. Espero vocês.

- É claro – respondeu Sesshoumaru, saindo com ela.

Lilian se aproximou de Rin.

- Cínica e fria. E sem o menos escrúpulo – disse, olhando em volta. Como se desafiasse alguém a contradizê-la.

Todos aparentavam sentir pena de Rin, mas ela não queria isso e resolveu se retirar.

- Boa noite. Durmam bem.

Os convidados se despediram e ela serviu-se de uma dose de uísque para levar para a cama, desejando que a ajudasse a dormir.

O comentário de Jaken sobre o calor e a possibilidade de uma tempestade só piorava seu nervosismo. Se houvesse trovoes, não conseguiria ficar sozinha.

Ao deitar-se decidiu não tomar o drinque. Afinal, era parte do acordo que Sesshoumaru fosse livre precisava se acostumar. Só que estava sendo mais difícil do que pensava. Se não o amasse tanto...

Como precisava de Sesshoumaru... Não, precisava de Tom, do velho e querido Tom Reading, que tanto a fizera feliz.

As lagrimas começaram a correr-lhe pelo rosto e não tentou contê-las, soluçando até adormecer.

Despertou ao som dos trovoes, sentindo o travesseiro molhado contra o rosto, as têmporas latejando e com falta de ar.

A tempestade explodia e ela gemeu, apertando as mãos contra os olhos. Não queria ver os relâmpagos que clareavam o quarto.

Estendeu o braço para o copo de uísque, mas mudou logo de ideia, com medo de passar mal.

Durante toda a vida tivera esse medo, mas nunca havia sido tão intenso, nem mesmo quando criança. Inesperadamente lembrou-se de uma noite, logo após a morte dos pais, quando acordara com a tempestade. Desesperada, tinha corrido até o quarto de tia Kikyou, soluçando e pedindo proteção.

A tia a mandara dormir.

- Não é mais um bebê. Deixe de ser boba! – Ela fechara a porta e a deixara sozinha no corredor escuro.

Fora naquele instante que Rin experimentara pela primeira vez a consciência da solidão. Não tinha mais ninguém no mundo, ninguém que se preocupasse com ela...

Outro relâmpago arranco-lhe um grito abafado e o trovão a fez cobrir a cabaça com as cobertas. Temia sem parar, casa vez mais apavorada.

Num impulso, levantou-se da cama com as mãos sobre os ouvidos e saiu correndo do quarto.

A casa estava em silencio, tornando a tempestade ainda mais assustadora. Rin avançou pelo corredor e foi bater à porta de Sesshoumaru. Para seu alivio, ele a abriu de imediato.

- Tom... Sesshoumaru... Estou apavorada. Não posso aguentar! – Estava quase chorando.

Ele a abraçou, fazendo-a recostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Calma, está tudo bem. Está segura. Vou ficar com você. – Conduziu-a até a cama com extrema gentileza, acariciando-lhe os cabelos, dizendo que nada ia magoá-la.

Rin confiava nele e suspirou ao encostar o rosto no peito forte. Sem pensar, beijou-lhe a pele bronzeada e ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo. À luz dos relâmpagos, viu os olhos, a boca bem-feita e soube que queria ser dele.

- Beije-me, Sesshoumaru. Faça amor comigo.

As mãos dele acariciavam-lhe o corpo todo, fazendo-a tremer. Beijou-a uma vez, outra e mais outra, aumentando-lhe o desejo, despertando-lhe a sensibilidade adormecida.

Era maravilhoso sentir-se amada e segura naqueles braços fortes... Como num sonho, os relâmpagos e os trovões foram esquecidos.

No dia seguinte, Rin acordou sozinha. O relógio de cabeceira marcava quase dez horas e por um momento ficou imóvel, desejando que o marido voltasse. Ou que tivesse ficado ali para despertá-la.

Foi para seu próprio quarto, tomou banho e vestiu-se.

Ao descer, encontrou a casa em plena atividade. Ao passar pela Sra. Kaede, cumprimentou-a com um sorriso.

Ao entrar na sala, encontrou Sesshoumaru e os convidados no fim do café da manhã. Quando todos se virara para fitá-la, ela se desculpou sem jeito.

- Dormi demais. Sinto muito.

- Foi uma tempestade feia – comentou Kagome. – Também não gosto delas.

Sesshoumaru sorriu, mas não havia nada de especial no sorriso. Ela havia desejado que o marido a recebesse com um abraço, mas ele nem fez menção de se levantar.

Sentou ao lado de Lilian e serviu-se de uma xícara de café. Kagome, que já havia terminado, pediu licença para deixar a mesa.

- Bem, vou vestir meu biquíni. A que horas vamos sair?

Sesshoumaru olhou o relógio.

- Que tal dentro de meia hora?

- Vamos ao chalé de Kagura?

- Sim – ele respondeu a Rin, como se a pergunta fosse desnecessária.

Ela havia imaginado que, depois daquela noite, os planos fossem mudados e Kagura não estaria mais entre eles. Mas agora via que tudo não passara de um sonho. Os momentos maravilhosos que conhecera nos braços de Sesshoumaru em nada tinham mudado a situação. Foram apenas uma exceção naquele casamento de mentira.

* * *

-00-

Prevejo muitos comentários malvados em relação ao Sesshoumaru! Rsrs

Peço com muita sinceridade desculpas pela demora em trazer esse capítulo!

Mas enfim esta aqui, lindo, maravilhoso, cheio de emoções, tudo do jeitinho que todas gostam! (estou perdoada?)

Agradecimentos Especial e de todo os meu coração para vocês meninas, que com comentários me motivaram a continuar a escrever o capítulo.

Obrigada:

**Graziela Leon, Rapha-chan, Quest, Nikkagomes, Bulma Buttowski, Anna-Tanury, Patysaori, Ticha. Obrigada!**

Próximo capítulo: Capítulo Final!

**De pé, reverência, AYE!**


End file.
